¿Descanse en paz?
by marionette of the life
Summary: Danny será involucrado en dos misiones de una pequeña fantasma: ayudarla a resolver asuntos pendientes y salvar la Zona Fantasma. Alguien buscará arruinar la oportunidad de los fantasmas de pasar a La Luz ¿Podrá Danny y sus amigos ayudar a esta fantasma? Esto será una dura prueba no sólo para la fantasma. Esto será una batalla, tanto para los fantasmas como para los vivos
1. Prólogo

**Saludos a todos!**

 **Este es mi primer fic de Danny Phantom, así que espero que les guste, ya que en esta sección soy novata. Normalmente yo escribo sobre los Jóvenes Titanes (O Teen Titans, como le quieran decir), si les interesa, están invitados a leer mis fics; bueno, volviendo al tema, también me gusta mucho Danny Phantom y desde que finalizó la serie pues comencé a pensar en un fic, pero hasta hace poco me animé a escribirlo, de hecho pasé mis vacaciones de semana santa escribiendo.**

 **Esta es la historia de una fantasma que salió de una hoja de mi libreta, un lápiz y unas horas libres de clases. También me inspiré del libro de _Ghostgirl,_ unos capítulos de Danny Phantom que me gustaron y unas canciones que mencionaré más adelante. Aquí quise darle un enfoque diferente a la vida de los fantasmas en la Zona Fantasma, sobretodo porque me pregunté un día nublado con amenaza de lluvia ¿Si alguien muere, se vuelve fantasma y ya? ¿Acaso no se van a descansar o a llamada la Luz? Quise contestar esas preguntas en esta historia**

 **Bueno, ya nos les quito tiempo, espero que les guste**

 _ **Prólogo**_

Despertó sobresaltada, pues su aburrimiento le había provocado un estado de ausencia. Ella ya no necesitaba descansar, al menos no por necesidad, después de todo…estaba muerta. Suspiró mientras volvía a alzar la mirada hacia el mismo panorama. La sala de espera con varios fantasmas como ella, sentados en sillas gastadas, volteando a todas partes tratando de distraerse mientras esperaban. Las paredes mohosas y oscuras, con la pintura desquebrajándose dando un aspecto deprimente. Volteó al frente, en donde un alto escritorio de madera oscura resaltaba en toda la habitación. La fantasma de una recepcionista de alrededor de 40 años, de cabellos blancos recogidos en una enorme cebolla con un lápiz cruzado, se encontraba leyendo un enorme libro. Una blusa grisácea de manga larga con una falda larga negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos huesudos y zapatos de tacón delgado negros. En sus muñecas flacas llevaba un sin números de pulseras metálicas plateadas a juego con sus aretes de péndulo del mismo color. Los lentes de media luna le daban un aspecto estricto, casi de una bibliotecaria de universidad, pero ella sabía que esa mujer fantasma no era mala o estricta, al menos con ella, era muy amable y comprensible. Se volvió a parar de su asiento y pudo sentir las miradas de todos en ella, pero no le importó. Caminó de nuevo hacia la recepcionista, parándose de nuevo frente al escritorio. Tocó el escritorio como una puerta, llamando la atención de la vieja fantasma.

\- Nombre –Preguntó automáticamente la vieja fantasma, sin despegar la mirada del libro que tenía enfrente.

\- Emily Wolf

\- Fecha de muerte

\- No me acuerdo –Negó con la cabeza

La recepcionista buscó en el libro y luego bajó la mirada para verla.

\- Lo siento, todavía no es tu turno

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta? –Preguntó con angustia y desesperación.

Esperaba la típica respuesta de la recepcionista de "Te llamaré hasta que sea tu turno", pero un suspiro pesado la desconcertó y puso ver al fin una expresión diferente en el frío rostro de la mujer. La miraba con lástima, pero no por su muerte a tan temprana edad, era otra cosa, podía sentirlo.

\- Emily, acompáñame, debo decirte algo muy importante.

Se levantó de la silla y rodeó el gran escritorio. Esa mujer fantasma era demasiado alta para ella, aunque todos en esa sala eran mayores que ella, en muchos sentidos. La siguió hacia afuera de la sala, dándole paso al gran panorama que ofrecía la gran Zona Fantasma. El lugar estaba sobre una gran roca flotante en algún lugar de la Zona Fantasma, la verdad ni ella sabía cómo había llegado ahí, sólo dejó que algo la guiara y llegó a esa sala, y había estado ahí desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Escúchame Emily, tenemos un grave problema.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Nadie puede cruzar.

\- ¿Por qué? –Comenzaba a asustarse.

\- Nuestros guías espirituales han desparecido, y aunque sigamos reclutando cada vez más y más, poco tiempo después desaparecen.

\- ¿Guías espirituales? ¿Qué son esos?

\- Son los que te ayudan a cruzar al otro lado para que puedas llegar a la Luz. Sin ellos, no hay mucha posibilidad de llegar.

\- Entonces por eso nadie ha sido llamado –Bajó la murada pensativa

\- Emily Wolf, tú eres la fantasma que ha permanecido más tiempo esperando a su llamado, por lo que sé que puedo contar contigo.

\- ¿Para qué? –Alzó la mirada para verla.

\- Has estado esperando por 10 años, tu persistencia me sorprende, ya que muchos no soportan la espera ni siquiera el año y se van a quien sabe dónde.

\- ¡¿10 años?! ¿Tanto tiempo?

\- Sí, por mucho tiempo, por lo que quiero encomendarte a una misión.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Porque puedo ver que puedo confiar en ti –Volteó a otra parte –Además, tal vez así atiendas tus asuntos pendientes

\- ¿Mis qué?

\- Lo entenderás después, pero primero lo primero, debes buscar ayuda para que puedan encontrar a los guías espirituales. Debes buscar a alguien que sé que nos ayudará.

\- ¿Y quién es esa persona? ¿Y su nombre cuál es?

\- Su nombre es Danny Phantom, y él vive en Amity Park. En el mundo de los vivos.

\- ¿Y cómo lo puedo encontrar? –Preguntó algo insegura

\- Saldrás de la Zona Fantasma. Busca a alguien que pueda ayudarte a buscarlo.

\- Creo saber quién puede ayudarme –Dijo pensativa, con un dedo en su barbilla –Sólo espero que no me haya olvidado –Bajó la mirada trsite

\- No te ha olvidado –Le sonrió para transmitirle confianza.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

\- Tengo ese presentimiento. Pero te advierto una cosa Emily, además de la misión que te encomendé, deberás pasar por duras pruebas: resolver asuntos pendientes. Siempre recuerda esto: Ya no perteneces al mundo de los vivos.

\- Estoy muerta –Completó –Lo sé, me lo dice mucho.

\- Una vez en el mundo de los vivos los puedes olvidar, así que trata de mantenerlo presente en tu mente en todo momento ¿Lo prometes?

\- Sí, lo prometo –Asintió

La mujer sonrió y vio cómo la niña se alejaba

\- Suerte Emily, la necesitarás. Y mucho.

 **Qué les parece? Les gusta la idea? Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo sabrás de quién hablaba Emily y todo comenzará.**

 **Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones, críticas constructivas, etc.**

 **Siguiente capítulo: "Hola de nuevo"**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1 "Hola de nuevo"**_

Otro día de verano, otro día soleado en Amity Park, todo pintaba para ser un buen día, pero Samantha Manson, mejor conocida como Sam, apenas aguantaba el fuerte sol que se colaba por su ventana, abierta gracias a su madre. Se levantó a regañadientes, cerró las cortinas para quitar de su vista el sol y se arregló lo antes posible para ir a clases, suspirando en el proceso. Tenía examen hoy de Química y prueba de Gimnasia, su materia menos preferida, a pesar de que ahora se había unido al grupo de anti-fantasmas y su condición física había mejorado notablemente, seguía sin llegar a cubrir las expectativas de su maestra de Gimnasia, una mujer dura y exigente, poco femenina debía resaltar Sam. Suspiró de nuevo y cuando iba a recoger su mochila, una sensación fría pasó por su columna vertebral, lo que la hizo tensarse. Volteó a todas partes, como esperando algún ataque. Llevó su mano izquierda a la pulsera blanca de su brazo derecho, lista para cualquier cosa. Desde que Danny se la regaló, no la quitaba para nada, había sido de mucha ayuda.

\- Quien quiera que sea, más te vale salir si no quieres terminar hecho una plasta –Amenazó con el láser sobresaliendo de la pulsera, cargada y lista para disparar.

Pasó un largo minuto de silencio, esperando cualquier cosa, pero nada. Bajó poco a poco la guardia, pero cuando estaba por guardar el láser, de nuevo sintió esa fría sensación, pero ahora sobre sus hombros.

\- ¡Ya sal de una vez si no quieres provocarme! –Volteó bruscamente.

Su espejo de cuerpo completo se tambaleó un poco, alertándola de inmediato. Caminó sigilosamente hacia dicho objeto con el arma a la vista, primero vio su reflejo y luego rodeó varias veces el espejo, sin encontrar nada. Gruñó ya molesta y justo cuando volteó de nuevo al espejo, no encontró su reflejo, extrañada se acercó al espejo y lo tocó con suavidad. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con lo que parecía una niña, no más de 5 años: bajita, delgada, cabellos largos negros con reflejos azules que le llegaban por debajo del trasero, ojos rosas y piel blanca como papel. Llevaba un sencillo vestido como verde claro, como el color de muchos fantasmas, sin mangas, la falda le llegaba hasta los tobillos y llevaba unos zapatos negros. Lo que horrorizó a Sam era que esa niña se le hacía conocida. Gritó con fuerza y la niña también, ambas por el susto, y fue tan fuerte que los padres de Sam de inmediato subieron a ver qué ocurría, con el alma en un hilo. Entraron de un portazo y encontraron a su hija en el suelo, sentada y con los brazos hacia atrás, buscando soporte para no caer de espaldas. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, la expresión "Parece que viste un fantasma" le quedaba corta.

\- Sam, cariño ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó angustiada su madre

Sam no contestó, pero con dedo tembloroso, señaló al espejo. Al voltear sus padres, no encontraron más que sus reflejos. Ambos se miraron preocupados para luego ver a su hija, quien seguía en shock.

Salió por fin de su casa, aun con las insistencias de sus padres de llevarla a la escuela, ella se negó rotundamente. Caminaba tratando de simular tranquilidad, pero eso era lo último que sentía. Esa niña…no podía ser…

\- Samantha –La llamó una voz infantil

Se detuvo de golpe, de nuevo asustada. Esa voz de nuevo se le hacía conocida, eso empezaba a aterrarla. Se dio cuenta que estaba en el parque, cerca de la fuente, y no había casi nadie, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que no había niños, ni una niña a la vista. Tragó saliva y se sentó un momento en la orilla de la fuente. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de levantarse, pero la voz volvió a escuchar, pero con un apodo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo

\- Sama, Sama

Del susto retrocedió y sin querer cayó en la fuente. Se levantó de inmediato, completamente mojada, se hizo a un lado el cabello y frente a ella estaba la niña de nuevo. Estaba sentada al estilo flor de loto, mirándola fijamente

\- Sama –Sonrió la niña –Me alegra verte ¿Y por qué te caíste? –Ladeó la cabeza

Sam no supo qué contestar y sólo se desmayó, para susto de la pequeña fantasma.

\- ¡Sama! Ay ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? –Volteó a todas partes sin saber que hacer –Yo no sé nadar ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Esperen –Se golpeó la frente con la mano –Yo ya ni respiro.

De inmediato se metió a la fuente e hizo de todo para sacar a Sam del agua antes de que se ahogara.

Sam despertaba desconcertada y adolorida. Tanteó a su alrededor, sintiendo el césped y luego se levantó, quedando sentada.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Eso quiero preguntarte, admito que caíste muy gracioso porque caíste patas arriba, pero no sé por qué te desmayaste.

Pegó un grito agudo casi imposible para ella, y volteó a ver a la niña escondida entre los arbustos. La niña salió de su escondite temblando y se acercó a Sam.

\- Qué grito tan agudo –Criticó la niña –Sonaste como yo –Rió levemente.

\- Imposible…tú…

\- Lo sé, morí hace 10 años y aparezco así de repente. Pero puedo explicarlo.

\- Emily…en verdad…eres tú –Alargó el brazo, intentando alcanzar a la niña.

\- Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo Sama, desde el preescolar –Sonrió nostálgica

Sam quería abrazar a la pequeña niña, pero sabía que sería imposible, después de todo era un fantasma. Pero quería hacerlo aunque fuera un instante, porque 10 años habían pasado sin ver…a su primera mejor amiga.

\- Sama, necesito ayuda –Dijo Emily sentándose a su lado

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Abrió los ojos sorprendida

\- Algo está pasando en la Zona Fantasma, es algo largo de contar, pero prometo contarlo todo. Pero primero necesito encontrar a alguien.

\- ¿A quién? –Quiso saber curiosa

\- A Danny Phantom.

\- ¿Danny?

\- Lo conoces ¿Verdad?

\- Sí él… -Un sonrojo leve se apoderó de su rostro, llamando la atención de Emily –es mi novio.

\- Sama tiene novio, Sama tiene novio –Canturreó la niña moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro al compás de los brazos.

\- Bueno ya. –Regañó Sam completamente roja –Ya estamos grandes para esto. Bueno, tú no, pero yo sí

\- Perdón –Rió –No pude evitarlo, no esperaba que tuvieras novio. Bueno, volviendo al tema ¿Crees que pueda habla con él?

\- Sí, pero será peligroso si te apareces en la escuela así.

\- ¿Alguna idea para poder hablar con él? –Preguntó algo preocupada.

Sam se quedó pensando un largo rato, impacientando un poco a Emily. Sam chasqueó los dedos, lo que le indicó a Emily que ella tenía una idea.

\- Puedes poseerme para poder hablar con él, no hay problema por mí, igual ya no llego a clases. Lo malo es que tenía examen y prueba, espero y no me afecte.

\- Perdona si te arruiné el plan –Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

\- Descuida, lo tuyo es más importante, estoy segura. Bueno, hagámoslo.

\- ¿Pero estás segura?

\- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? –Alzó la ceja

\- La verdad no –Negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Sabes algo de Sam? –Preguntó Tucker a un lado de Danny.

\- No –Negó con la cabeza con el celular en la mano –Ya llevo varias llamadas y mensajes, pero no contesta.

\- Qué extraño –Murmuró Tucker

Las clases ya habían comenzado desde hace 30 minutos, pero el maestro no había aparecido. Todos platicaban entre sí, y ambos chicos seguían tratando de localizar a su amiga. Danny volvió a cortar la llamada al escuchar la contestadora, y soltó un suspiró preocupado, pero no pudo seguir pensando en su novia, ya que su sentido fantasma se hizo presente.

\- ¿Ahora qué? –Cuestionó con fastidio.

Las clases se habían suspendido por el ataque un fantasma que parecía cantante de ópera. Con su potente y grave voz había roto no sólo las ventanas, sino paredes. Todos huían despavoridos, tratando de salir del edificio.

\- Vaya, este sin duda entraría a cualquier ópera

\- Me interesa más que entre en el termo

Danny se transformó de inmediato y voló hacia el punto más ruidoso del lugar. Llegó al gimnasio, y se topó con un hombre flaco, con una peluca al estilo de la época de María Antonieta. Un antifaz negro que dejaba ver sus ojos rojos, una nariz afilada como pez espada y un traje a juego con su peluca. El hombre flotaba por encima de la cancha de baloncesto y miraba desafiante al chico fantasma

\- ¿Quién osa meterse en mi camino?

\- Danny Phantom, el chico que te tirará a ti y a tu feo canto.

\- Insolente, todos los jóvenes son unos ignorantes. La ópera es un arte, es un pedazo del cielo en tus oídos

\- En lo personal, prefiero hip hop y el rock.

Se abalanzó hacia el fantasma y él se hizo a un lado. Interpretó una nota grave tan fuerte que Danny podía jurar que le sangraban los oídos. El cantante de ópera fue derribado por un rayo láser verde.

\- Oye amigo, aprovecha la oportunidad –Gritó Tucker desde la puerta.

El cantante se levantó y cantó otra nota alta, haciendo que ambos chicos se taparan las orejas. Éste aprovechó la distracción y salió volando de ahí. Cuando Danny volteó, se lanzó detrás del fantasma.

Danny batalló bastante para encerrarlo en el termo Fentom, ya que incluso dicho objeto amenazó con romperse con la potente voz del fantasma. Aterrizó cerca del parque, ya que había sido una larga persecución.

\- Parece ser que tenemos fantasmas nuevos –Habló para sí mismo mientras guardaba el termo

Tucker llegó detrás de él, visiblemente cansado.

\- Vaya, se supone practiqué para la prueba de Gimnasia, pero qué bueno que no la tuvimos, hubiera reprobado –Se encorvó, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido

\- Y que lo digas, yo no estudié para el de Química –Admitió Danny

\- ¿Teníamos examen? ¡Demonios! Tampoco estudié ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

\- Lo dijeron la semana pasada –Le recordó como si fuera lo más obvio

\- Seguramente me distraje con mi PDA

\- También me distraje ese día –Confesó Danny –Lo recordé porque Sam me lo recordó

\- No se vale, debió recordármelo a mí también –Se quejó Tucker

Danny rió mientras volvía a la normalidad, pero seguía preocupado, no había visto a Sam en toda la mañana, la llamó un sin número de veces y ninguna respuesta.

\- Bueno, ahora que el fantasma está enlatado, podemos buscar a Sam, se me hace raro que faltara hoy –Admitió Tucker su preocupación.

\- Igual a mí Tucker, debemos saber si está bien.

\- Tranquilo amigo, seguramente se quedó dormida –Dijo no muy convencido.

Danny volvió a sacar su celular y volvió a marcar el número de su novia. Escuchó un teléfono sonar, pero por la fuente. Tucker se acercó primero y del agua sacó el celular de Sam.

\- Esto no es buena señal

Danny comenzó a asustarse ¿Le habría pasado algo a Sam y él no sabía? No se perdonaría si algo le pasara a su novia. Antes de que pudiera hablar, escuchó el crujir de las hojas de los arbustos. Ambos chicos retrocedieron, pero Danny se armó de valor y volvió a transformarse. Tenía una esfera de luz verde en la mano, listo para ser disparada. Apartó los arbustos y se sorprendió de ver quién estaba detrás

\- Sam –Exclamó sorprendido

 **Próximo capítulo: "Te presento a Emily Wolf"**

 **Espero sus reviews para animarme a continuar**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 2

**Saludos! Siento mucho la demora, pero tuve unos pequeños problemas que me bajaron un poco el ánimo, pero ya pasó todo y pues a levantarse.**

 **Agradezco los reviews a anonima y a Dan story's. Con respecto a la actitud de los personajes, decidí cambiarlas un poco para adaptarlas un poco más a la historia que tengo en mente, pero tampoco busco cambiarlos tan radicalmente, así que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por no cometer ese error, no quiero que tampoco sus esencias, por así decirlo, se pierdan.**

 **Otra cosa, este capítulo quedó un poco corto para mi gusto, pero tampoco quería meterle mucho relleno, espero y no les moleste.**

 **Sin más que decir, que disfruten**

 _ **Capítulo 2 "Te presento a Emily Wolf"**_

Sam volteó a ver a los dos chicos, quienes la miraban entre sorprendidos y aliviados, más cierto chico de ojos verdes

\- ¡Sam! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Tucker

Ella sólo asintió, extrañando a Danny, puede que Sam no fuera tan expresiva, pero ese silencio era muy inusual en ella. Enseguida notó algo que lo alteró: Ojos rosas; los de Sam eran lilas. Danny de inmediato se puso en guardia.

\- Sé que no eres Sam ¿Quién eres? –Amenazó, tensando a Sam.

\- Danny ¿Qué te pasa? Es Sam –Replicó Tucker confundido

\- No lo es, los ojos son rosas. Los de Sam son lilas

\- Qué observador –Admitió Tucker

Sam volteó nerviosa a otro lado, tratando de pensar qué hacer. Vio la mochila a un lado de ella, mojada y con algunas cosas afuera. De inmediato agarró un par de libretas y se las lanzó a Danny, quien recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara con la libreta mojada. Cuando se la quitó de la cara, pudo ver que Sam escapaba. De inmediato voló detrás de ella, pero cuando salió del parque, se quedó mudo: Sam se había vuelto invisible y desapareció de su vista. Ya no tenía dudas, Sam estaba siendo poseída por un fantasma de ¿Ojos rosas? No recordaba a ningún fantasma con unos ojos similares ¿Sería otro nuevo? Tucker de nuevo corría detrás de él.

\- En serio…ocupo….condición –Dijo entre jadeos

\- Sam está siendo poseída, debemos encontrarla pronto.

\- ¿Pero cómo la encontraremos? Puede estar en cualquier parte.

\- No lo sé, pero debemos empezar ahora.

Todo el día se la pasaron buscando a Sam, o a quién fuera ese fantasma de ojos rosas. Buscaron exhaustivamente por toda la ciudad, hasta casi el anochecer. Ambos estaban cansados a más no poder, y tuvieron que detener la búsqueda a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Danny, sé que no te gustará esto, pero debemos irnos a descansar, estoy exhausto.

\- Igual yo, pues no tenemos alternativa –Bajó la mirada.

\- Tranquilo Danny, sé que Sam estará bien, es muy fuerte.

\- Lo sé, pero no me deja de preocupar.

\- Igual a mí amigo.

Se despidieron y cada quien se dirigió a su casa. Danny sobrevoló la ciudad con la mente pensativa. Estaba bastante preocupado, no podía sacarse a su novia de la cabeza ¿Estaría bien? Cómo quería saber la respuesta. Inconscientemente pasó por la casa de Sam, y vio la ventana que daba al cuarto de su novia. Suspiró, se sentía tonto por ir a ver si su novia estaba en su habitación, pero quería estar seguro, o quería que la realidad lo golpeara. Se volvió intangible y atravesó la ventana. Su sorpresa era enorme, Sam, su Sam, estaba dormida ¡Estaba ahí! Se acercó con cuidado y sin despertarla, le tocó la mejilla, con eso pudo confirmar que era real y no una ilusión. Se sentía aliviado, bastante feliz de verla a salvo, pero la duda prevalecía ¿Quién era ese fantasma de ojos rosas? ¿Y si seguía dentro de ella? Se acercó más a su rostro y estaba por abrirle un párpado para verificar el color de sus ojos, pero algo lo detuvo. Los labios de la chica lo estaban tentando, le pedían que los besara, cosa que no quería negarles. Dejó a un lado su duda y se acercó a la chica lentamente, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios, la sensación fría salió de su boca, había alguien más en la habitación. Se alejó de Sam un poco, pero no lo suficiente para dejarla desprotegida, volteaba a todas partes, listo para cualquier cosa. Escuchó el crujir de la cama y volteó de inmediato, Sam se estaba levantando, quedando sentada y con los ojos cerrados. Danny no se acercó y sólo se preparó para cualquier cosa. Al abrir los ojos, esos ojos rosas volvían a aparecer.

\- No sé quién seas, pero te lo advierto, sal del cuerpo de mi novia o te la verás conmigo –Amenazó apuntando con el dedo. No hubo contestación –Tú lo pediste.

Se abalanzó sobre Sam de manera intangible, empujando al fantasma que la estaba poseyendo. Cayó al suelo sobre el fantasma mientras escuchaba los quejidos de Sam, pero enseguida dos cosas lo detuvieron.

\- ¡Danny no! ¡No le hagas daño!

Vio que lo que estaba aprisionando en el suelo era una niña pequeña que lo miraba con terror. Enseguida se levantó y la pequeña fantasma flotó frente a él.

\- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Me llamo Emily

\- Emily Wolf –Presentó Sam, llamando la atención de ambos fantasmas –Ella…es mi primera amiga.

\- ¿Tu amiga? ¿Cuándo conociste a esta fantasma?

\- Cuando…-Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero pudo terminar la oración –Estaba con vida.

Danny se quedó estático ¿Con vida? ¿Esta niña estaba relacionada con su novia? ¿Y cómo era que no lo sabía?

\- Nunca…la has mencionado.

\- No es algo que me guste recordar –Bajó la mirada, pero enseguida la levantó para ver a Danny –Pero eso no importa ahora, debemos ayudarla

\- ¿Ayudarla?

\- Verás –Habló Emily –Yo…morí hace 10 años, y no he podido pasar al otro lado para por fin descansar. La encargada del lugar me dijo que no había guías espirituales, que habían estado desapareciendo misteriosamente. Sin ellos, ningún fantasma puede buscar la paz.

\- No entiendo ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sam o yo en esto? ¿Y de qué lugar hablas?

\- Necesitamos de tu ayuda Danny Phantom, para encontrar a esos guías y ayudar a muchos fantasmas a poder irse a descansar, entre ellos yo.

\- ¿Pero cómo puedo hacer eso? Ni siquiera entiendo lo que me dices.

\- La encargada te dirá todo lo que necesites, pero por favor Danny Phantom, te ruego que nos ayudes –Juntó sus manos, rogándole –Por favor.

\- Danny –Volteó a ver a Sam, quien también lo miraba suplicante, jamás había visto esa mirada en ella –Por favor, Emily lleva 10 años esperando por su descanso, ella se lo merece, no puede ser condenada a vagar por la Zona Fantasma o por el mundo sin descanso. Por favor –Tomó las manos de Danny entre las de ella –Te lo pido.

Esa niña debía ser muy importante para Sam, pensó Danny sorprendido. Jamás había rogado por nada, realmente la situación debía ser muy grave, o le tenía mucho cariño a esa niña. Aunque le acababa de decir que fue su primera mejor amiga en su infancia, así que no se le hacía tan raro la segunda opción. Vio a la niña que le rogaba con la mirada, se compadeció de ella, 10 años vagando o haciendo quien sabe qué, sola, a una tierna edad. La miro triste un momento, y de inmediato asintió.

\- Llévame a ese lugar

A Emily se le iluminó el rostro, o al menos eso le pareció a Danny, se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sam sonrió enternecida por la escena, viendo a su pequeña amiga de la infancia y a su novio. Emily lo soltó y Sam enseguida lo tomó del brazo. Danny volteó y ella se levantó de la cama, quedando frente a él. Lo besó por sorpresa, pero él no dudó en corresponder, tomando por la cintura a la chica mientras ella pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos rebeldes blancos. Se separaron y enseguida se avergonzaron ¡Tenían a una niña enfrente!

\- No se preocupen, se me hizo muy romántico –Dijo Emily con una gran sonrisa –bueno, será mejor ir ya.

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Cómo pasar a la luz"**

 **Espero sus reviews, críticas constructivas y demás.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 3

**Saludos!**

 **Siento la demora, el final del semestre estuvo muy duro que realmente el estrés que tuve fue espantoso. Lo bueno es que todo salió bien, aunque fallé en una materia pero ya me recuperé.**

 **Agradezco los reviews a anonima y Naty584** **, gracias por sus comentarios, y espero que sigan este fic, así como espero que más lectores lo hagan.**

 **Bueno, no les quito tiempo, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 3 "Cómo pasar a la luz"**_

Emily los guiaba hasta lo más profundo de la Zona Fantasma. Habían decidido no llevarse la nave Fentom, ya que eso pudiera haber alertado a los padres de Danny, y quería evitarse eso a esas altas horas de la noche. Sam se sujetaba firmemente al cuello de Danny mientras él seguía sin titubear a la pequeña fantasma. Jamás había explorado esa parte de la Zona Fantasma, y tampoco es que hubiera querido hacerlo, pero jamás se imaginó que por ahí podía llegar a la puerta a la otra vida. Llegaron a un edificio de aspecto deteriorado, sumamente abandonado. Danny no podía creer que ese lugar fuera la puerta al descanso eterno ¿Emily no se habrá equivocado de lugar? Entraron al lugar, y su por fuera se le hacía deprimente, por dentro era el doble, incluso el triple. Había sillas solas, y un par de fantasmas sentados, tratando de distraerse con lo que encontraran ¿Emily estuvo 10 años ahí? Danny no cabía en asombro, pero también sentía lástima por la niña, más de que ya sentía. Emily caminó hacia el gran escritorio, dónde estaba la encargada, como siempre, escribiendo en un enorme libro. Tocó dos veces y esperó a la respuesta

\- Nombre

\- Emily Wolf

La encargada bajó la mirada y se percató de Emily y compañía. Sonrió levemente y se levantó de su silla. Rodeó el gran escritorio, llegando primero hacia Emily.

\- Lo lograste Emily –Sonrió, pero al ver a Danny y Sam, volvió su semblante serio –Danny Phantom, me alegra que podamos contar contigo en esta emergencia

\- Pero primero requiero saber qué demonios pasa aquí

\- Te contaré todo Danny Phantom, todo lo que necesitas saber.

Los guió a una sala apartada, pero primero llamó a un asistente para que atendiera a los fantasmas, o a los pocos que quedaban ahí, pensó Danny. La sala estaba casi destruida, cosa que no le impresionaba a los presentes.

\- Tengo entendido que los vivos tienen la creencia de que al morir, ser van a La Luz, para tener su descanso eterno. No están equivocados del todo, pero ignoran completamente los pasos para poder ir a ese lugar.

\- ¿Hay pasos para ir a descansar? –Preguntó Sam

\- Exacto –Asintió la encargada –Primero, vienes a este lugar, para que pueda consultar su nombre, fecha y causa de muerte. La última es la que determina tu tiempo de espera. Verán, como sabemos, la muerte es impredecible, puede venir de manera natural o causada por otra fuerza, y cuando mueres, puedes dejar asuntos pendientes en la vida que llevaste. Es sumamente importante resolver todos esos asuntos para que tengas tu registro limpio. Una vez cumplido ese requisito, pasan a la siguiente prueba. Lo que sigue es la prueba de los recuerdos, donde debes aceptar tu muerte completamente, que ya no podrás regresar a esa vida que tuviste, parece fácil, pero realmente es una prueba aún más difícil que los asuntos pendientes, porque aquí ya no regresas, jamás.

\- ¿Y los guías espirituales para qué son? –Preguntó Danny

\- A eso iba, ellos son los encargados de llevarte a La Luz. Te llevan de la mano en medio de una habitación llena de los recuerdos más preciados del fantasma. Ellos no pueden ver dichos recuerdos, por lo que ellos sólo se concentran en avanzar, pero el fantasma debe aceptar que esos recuerdos sólo serán eso y nada más, que ya no se puede volver el tiempo atrás, ya que hay fantasmas que lamentan mucho el poco tiempo que tuvieron.

\- ¿Entonces los fantasmas que he enfrentado todo este tiempo también pudieron haberse ido?

\- Así es, pero como dije, las pruebas son muy difíciles. Imagínense sentir una gran incertidumbre, un vacío o desesperación por haber terminado tu tiempo de vida y uno deseando haber hecho mucho más. Muchos fantasmas que han llegado aquí no pasan ni la primera prueba: Esperar. Puede uno tardar años en ser llamado a resolver sus asuntos en vida, por lo que llenos de impotencia y desesperación, huyen de su final y buscan llenar el vacío de la muerte haciendo muchas cosas. Me compadezco un poco de ellos, ya que ellos jamás encontrarán la paz, y seguirán vagando por todo este lugar y el mundo de los vivos en busca de llenar ese vacío con cosas que hacían en vida y que saben bien, que ya no será lo mismo.

\- Eso suena horrible

\- Lo es jovencita, de hecho, esta sala también estaba como sala de espera, pero un día una guitarrista se llenó de desesperación y destruyó esta parte junto con otros que no recuerdo.

\- ¿Guitarrista? ¿Se refiere a Ember?

\- Creo que así se llamaba, pobre chica, murió de manera muy trágica. Muchos de los que mueren de maneras dolorosas, trágicas o incluso tontas son las primeras en abandonar este lugar, ya que no soportan ese dolor y buscan curarlo a cualquier precio.

\- No puedo creerlo

\- Créelo, quién sabe, tal vez te vea aquí dentro de unos años más

\- Prefiero que muchos, muchos años más –Contestó Danny algo nervioso –Pero usted dijo que la primera prueba era esperar, luego los asuntos pendientes ¿Emily no tiene asuntos pendientes?

\- De hecho sí tiene, pero también tenemos el grave problema de los guías desaparecidos. Los fantasmas que han podido librar esas pruebas no pueden ir solos, ya que podrían caer y vivirían en recuerdos una y otra vez, siendo torturados por el día de su muerte, y rogando cambiar la historia cuando es imposible.

\- ¿Entonces si busco a los guías y los encuentro, Emily podrá…?

\- No aseguro eso –Interrumpió bruscamente –Emily debe resolver asuntos pendientes

\- ¿Qué asuntos? –Preguntó Emily ladeando la cabeza.

\- Irás al mundo de los vivos y lo averiguarás

\- ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera recuerdo como me morí

\- Lo recordarás poco a poco en su momento –Volteó a ver a Danny –Les encargo ese trabajo de búsqueda y a Emily.

\- ¿Qué?

La encargada lo señaló y luego a un rincón de la habitación. Le hizo señas a Sam para que distrajera a Emily, lo cual captó de inmediato y regreso a la sala principal con la niña fantasma. Siguió a la encargada hasta dicho rincón.

\- Escucha, tengo la sospecha de saber quién está detrás de todo esto. Alguna vez estuvo aquí en espera, pero también se desesperó y huyó. Recuerdo su nombre en vida, Max Winter, un famoso empresario. La codicia lo mató, dejó que el dinero manejara su vida y con eso buscó manejar la vida de los demás. Sus empleados lo asesinaron de una brutal y sangrienta manera, como venganza por estafarlos por muchos años. Él nunca quiso aceptar su muerte, quería venganza contra todos. Lo último que escuché de él es que si él no podía tener el descanso eterno, nadie lo haría.

\- Entonces él posiblemente raptara a todos los guías para que los demás cayeran presa de la desesperación, justo como él

\- Tengo esa hipótesis también –Asintió de acuerdo –Cuida muy bien a Emily, no quisiera que ella también cayera presa de esa tortura.

\- Le tiene mucho afecto ¿No es así?

\- Es la primara niña que atiendo en este lugar, y la primera en permanecer 10 años esperando. No miento que tengo cierto afecto a ella, después de todo, un fantasma que no pasa a La Luz, está condenado a sentir cosas que ya no pueden ser más.

\- No entendí lo último –Se rascó la cabeza confundido.

\- Los fantasmas todavía pueden sentir, como afecto, amor u odio. Pero eso no siempre es bueno, porque eso es sólo para los vivos, los muertos ya no deberían sentir nada o eso los atan a lo imposible: a la vida que tuvieron.

\- Entiendo.

\- Encuentra a nuestros guías y ayuda a Emily a resolver sus asuntos pendientes.

\- Entonces Emily se quedará aquí un tiempo en lo que resuelve sus asuntos pendientes –Repitió Tucker mientras bebía un refresco

Se encontraban en casa de Danny, precisamente en la cocina, cada quien con un refresco y un tazón de sándwiches, cortesía de la señora Fentom.

\- Exacto, además de que debo encontrar a los guías espirituales. Aunque no tengo idea por dónde comenzar.

\- Dijiste que te dio una pista ¿No?

\- Sí, pero no fue suficiente, no tengo más que un nombre.

\- Tranquilo Danny, tenemos tiempo, no hay presión –Consoló Emily

\- Pero llevas 10 años esperando, no es justo para ti –Dijo Sam antes de dar un sorbo a su refresco.

\- Lo sé, pero es más importante encontrar a los guías que yo, además, son mis asuntos, debo resolverlos yo. Aunque no tenga idea de nada.

\- Aun así te ayudaremos a saber qué dejaste pendiente en vida –Contestó Tucker.

Sam miró hacia abajo, llamando la atención de Danny. Ahora que lo recordaba, Sam fue amiga de Emily cuando estaba viva ¿Sabrá algo de ella que la niña no recuerde? Tal vez sí, debía preguntarle, pero de preferencia en privado. Después del primer encuentro con Emily cara a cara, supuso que esto era algo delicado para Sam. Eso le hacía preguntarse ¿Cómo murió Emily? ¿Y cuándo?

 **Si quieren ayudar a Emily, necesitan saber todo de ella ¿Cómo podrá Danny saber todo eso? ¿Sam esconderá algo importante? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Pesadilla en vida"**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar con esta historia**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 4

**Saludos! Ya sé, ahora si me tardé. La razón fue que mi laptop falló y la tuvieron que mandar a reparar. Y para mi mala suerte, no pude respaldar la historia, donde ya tenía el capítulo listo. En verdad lo siento, trataré de no tardar.**

 **Bueno, quiero agradecer a anonima y a Naty584. Siento la demora, espero les guste la continuación.**

 **Bueno, ya no les quito tiempo, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 4 "Pesadilla en vida"**_

Sam se movía inquieta, aún sin despertar. Sudaba levemente, soltaba quejidos y palabras incoherentes. Apretaba con fuerza los ojos, mientras que en sus sueños, los recuerdos de ese fatídico día pasaban rápidamente. No había llorado desde aquél día, no como lo hizo aquél día. La imagen le humedecían los ojos a tal grado que no podía evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan entres sus ojos cerrados. Sus padres habían aparecido, le habían dicho esas palabras tan dolorosas que sentía que una espada le estaba atravesando de nuevo el corazón. Gritaba sin parar el nombre de su amiga, pero era empujada por sus padres lejos de la habitación, después de todo, una niña no tenía tanta fuerza, por lo que la arrastraban sin muchos problemas. Trataba de forcejear para zafarse, gritando entre sollozos el nombre de su amiga. Despertó de golpe completamente asustada, estaba por gritar "Emily", pero ese nombre se ahogó en su garganta. Respiraba irregular, con el sudor bañándole la frente y con el corazón latiendo descontrolado. No había tenido esa pesadilla desde hace años, se supone había bloqueado esos recuerdos, pero ahora que volvió a ver a Emily, los recuerdos trágicos bombardeaban su mente sin piedad. Volteó a ver el reloj, ya marcando las 5:26am. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Caminó a la ventana y la abrió, viendo todavía el cielo nocturno.

\- Emily –Soltó el nombre de su amiga en un suspiro ausente, viendo a las estrellas que brillaban muy tenues esa noche. Estrellas que pronto dejarían de brillar.

\- Sam, te ves fatal.

Sam tenía unas grandes ojeras que daban la apariencia de un zombie. Sus amigos estaban preocupados, jamás la habían visto así

\- No dormí bien anoche, pero no se preocupen, llegando tomaré una siesta.

\- ¿Segura? ¿Desde cuándo tienes problemas de insomnio? –Preguntó Danny

\- No se preocupen, estaré bien.

\- Oye gótica, que horrible aspecto ¿O ese es tu nuevo look?

Voltearon a ver a Paulina, quien se reía junto con un grupo de lambiscones, como le gustaba llamarlos Sam.

\- Al menos yo cambio de look y no parezco una Barbie, tan superficial.

\- Sigo sin entender que vio Danny en ti cuando podría tener a alguien digno de él.

El extintor se movió sin ayuda, apuntando hacia Paulina, quien reía junto con su grupo. El extintor fue accionado, disparando la espuma hacia la cabeza de Paulina, quien gritó agudamente por la espuma en su cabello.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Quién fue? –Chilló mientras volteaba a ver a su grupo, quienes negaban con la cabeza.

La espuma que estaba en el suelo comenzó a formar una oración, que provocó que algunos retrocedieran asustados

 _Métete con alguien como tú, cabeza de espuma_

\- ¡FANTASMA! –Gritaron todos para luego huir despavoridos

\- ¡Fentom, haz algo! –Gritó Dash mientras corría detrás de los demás.

Danny sintió la presencia del fantasma, pero no se alarmó, de hecho, miraba severamente hacia la espuma.

\- Emily

La nombrada se volvió visible, mirando hacia abajo entre arrepentida y molesta.

\- Perdón.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó Tucker, aunque sospechaba a respuesta, y también se estaba aguatando la risa

\- Me enojó que esa tipa molestara a Sama –Frunció el ceño mientras volteaba a ver a donde había corrido la multitud.

\- Tranquila, ella no sabe hacer muchas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué dejas que te moleste?

\- Es por envidia –Contestó antes Tucker con una sonrisa amplia –Verás, Paulina quería a Danny, pero Sam se lo ganó limpiamente.

\- No entiendo –Ladeó la cabeza confundida.

\- Lo que trata de decir es que yo fui su obstáculo para conquistar a Danny.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Bueno, no importa. No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿De acuerdo?

\- Bueno –Asintió resignada –Lo siento.

\- Está bien –Danny le sonrió, sabía que Emily quería mucho a Sam y no permitiría que se burlaran de ella, pero tampoco podía darle rienda suelta, no sabía de lo que podría ser capaz, todavía no la conocía bien.

\- Bueno será mejor ir a clases, mientras Emily puede explorar el lugar.

La susodicha asintió mientras el timbre sonaba. Todos se fueron a clase y la pequeña fantasma se volvió invisible y empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Por un momento pensó en cómo hubiera sido su vida de haber llegado a la secundaria, aunque no podía imaginarse ni a ella misma de adolescente. Pasaba por los salones, atravesando las paredes y viendo las clases que repartían. Podía ver a los maestros apuntando quién sabe qué en las pizarras y los alumnos en otro mundo, venía chicos platicando, otros dormidos y otros dibujando bobos monitos. Emily siguió caminando y terminó saliendo del lugar, justamente quedando en la entrada. No había ningún auto transitando, todo estaba demasiado callado. Bajó flotando las escaleras y por un momento se quedó quieta. Algo se le hacía muy familiar, tenía la sensación de haber estado ahí antes ¿Pero cómo si ella no llegó ni a la escuela elemental? ¿Cómo había podido pisar una secundaria?

\- Qué extraño –Murmuró para sí misma

Sam tenía la cabeza en otra parte, lejos de la clase de Anatomía, escuchaba las palabras de Lancer muy lejanas, y eso no le tomaba mucha importancia. Seguía con la pesadilla muy presente, que hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos por no gritar. Hacía garabatos en la libreta inconscientemente, pero sin darse cuenta, dibujó un especie de auto chocado. Danny se percató del dibujo y le llamó la atención ¿Un auto chocado? ¿Tendría que ver con Emily? Tendría algo de lógica, entonces su teoría estaba siendo acertada: Sam sabía sobre la muerte de Emily ¿Pero por qué no les quería decir nada? ¿Será tan grave cómo imaginaba? Esperaba poder preguntarle sin hacerle daño, y de preferencia, que Emily no se enterara tan rápido.

La noche llegó, y por seguridad, Danny acogió a Emily en su casa, sus padres estaban encantados con la niña, más su padre al tener otro fantasma cerca. Jazz la alejaba de su padre para darle un poco de espacio alegando "Respeto para los muertos". Danny estaba por salir, tenía que hablar con Sam ahora, no podía seguir retrasando esa charla, si quería ayudar a Emily, necesitaba saber todo lo que pudiera sobre ella.

\- Por eso te pido que la distraigas, haz lo necesario para que ella no se entere de esto.

\- De acuerdo Danny, no te preocupes, Emily estará bien –Le garantizó Jazz con una sonrisa confiable.

\- Por ningún motivo dejes que se acerque al laboratorio y mucho menos al portal

\- De acuerdo

Danny recordó unas últimas palabras que le dijo la encargada antes de irse

 _*Flashback*_

 _\- Danny Phantom, por ningún motivo dejes que Emily vuelva hasta que cumplas con tu misión y ella con la suya_

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Temo que ese fantasma busque atraparla, tengo el presentimiento que la está buscando_

 _\- ¿Sólo a ella?_

 _\- No, a muchos para cumplir su propósito, pero me preocupa más Emily, es una de las pocas fantasmas de tan corta edad. No quisiera que una pequeña fuera rehén de esa tortura_

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

\- Bien, creo que es todo

\- Con cuidado Danny. Y no olvides contarme todo.

\- Lo haré

Salió por la ventana, y al mismo tiempo, Emily entraba atravesando la puerta, extrañándose de encontrar a la hermana mayor de Danny.

\- Hola Jazz ¿Y Danny?

\- Salió a patrullar –Mintió de inmediato, tratando de sonar despreocupada –No te preocupes, volverá después.

\- Ok –Asintió Emily –Oye, tu papá me pregunta cosas muy raras

\- Disculpa, está obsesionado con la cacería de fantasmas y pues si tiene un fantasma enfrente lo interroga.

\- Ah

\- No te preocupes, oye, estaba pensando ¿Te gustan las historias?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Leer

\- No sé leer bien –Negó con la cabeza

\- Puedo enseñarte ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me gusta la idea –Sonrió

\- Ven, vamos a mi habitación, te ayudaré a leer.

Danny sobrevolaba de nuevo la ciudad con rumbo a la casa de Sam. Prefirió no toparse con sus padres y que pensaran algo mal de él, ya que ya pasaban de las 10pm. Llegó a la ventana de la habitación de Sam y se asomó para ver si había alguien ahí. Encontró a Sam en un simple camisón negro, sentada en la cama con la mirada baja, lo que más lo desconcertó fue ver que una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro hasta llegar al suelo ¿Sam llorando? ¿Qué le había pasado?, se preguntaba Danny preocupado.

Atravesó la ventana y voló hasta quedar frente a ella. Al alzar la mirada, Sam quedó sorprendida al verlo, pero enseguida sonrió de manera triste.

\- Supongo que he sido muy obvia

\- Un poco –Se arrodilló frente a ella y colocó una mano en la mejilla de ella –Sam, creo que ya sabes a qué vine.

\- Sí lo sé. Y creo que debí habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo –Suspiró e hizo una pausa, pero enseguida continuó –Yo…sólo sé cómo y cuando murió Emily, pero no sé los detalles.

\- Lo que sea que sepas será de gran ayuda –Alentó Danny suavemente

Suspiró nuevamente y con una mano palmeando la cama un lado de ella, invitó a su novio a sentarse. Él de inmediato captó el mensaje y se levantó para luego sentarse, y después tomó su mano para transmitirle confianza.

\- Ella…falleció en un choque de autos. Lo poco que pude escuchar fue que ella iba en el auto con su padre y otro auto se estrelló contra ellos. La llevaron al hospital, pero ya no pudieron salvarla –Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero hizo lo posible para continuar. Apretó con algo de fuerza la mano de Danny –Fue…sepultada al día siguiente de su muerte…y yo…no pude ir al entierro, más bien no quise ir, estaba dolida, deprimida, simplemente quería desaparecer o morir e irme con ella. No quería seguir viviendo sin mi mejor amiga.

\- Sam –Abrió los ojos sorprendido, jamás imaginó ese dolor en su amada novia.

\- Hasta la fecha, no me he acercado al cementerio, a la tumba donde están los restos de Emily. Una parte de mí se intentó negar esa realidad, pensando que todo sería un mal sueño y Emily estuviera bien, tal vez herida por el accidente…pero…viva –Su voz se quebró y rompió en llanto, un llanto silencioso.

Danny la abrazó, pasando su mano entre sus cabellos, y su brazo libre por la cintura de ella, acercándola más a él. Ella lloraba sin emitir ningún sonido, sabía que Sam siempre se intentaba hacer la dura, no era su estilo revelar sus tristezas, pero ahora se le dificultaba bastante. Danny besó su cabello y fue bajando por su frente, la nariz y después los labios. Los besó con delicadeza, sintiendo el tibio rastro de su sufrimiento. Se separó lentamente de ella.

\- Sam, entiendo que esto es muy difícil para ti y realmente agradezco el esfuerzo que estás haciendo. Perdona si te pregunto esto, pero tengo que saberlo ¿Cuándo murió Emily? La fecha por favor –Pidió con delicadeza, tratando de no sonar insensible.

\- Fa-falleció…-Bajó la mirada –El día de mi cumpleaños

Danny abrió los ojos a más no poder. Justamente en su cumpleaños…su mejor amiga perdió la vida. Ese podría ser catalogado…como el peor regalo de cumpleaños de la historia.

 **Para ser sincera, no sé la fecha de cumpleaños de Sam, así que la voy a inventar, pero si de casualidad, alguien la conoce, me haría un enorme favor.**

 **Siguiente capítulo "Indagando los detalles"**

 **Todavia falta saber mucho de Emily, pero todo a su tiempo. Sean pacientes**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	6. Chapter 5

**Saludos! Lamento mucho la demora, pero tengo ahorita muchos problemas, que quizás por eso tarde en actualizar, pido mucho su paciencia durante un tiempo.**

 **Quiero agradecer a** **DragoViking y ****anonima** **. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Bueno, no tengo más que decir, disfruten.**

 _ **Capítulo 5 "Indagando los detalles"**_

\- Debe haber algo que nos pueda servir

\- Estoy en eso Danny, no me apresures

\- El tiempo de receso casi termina Tucker, además, Emily no se va a quedar por mucho tiempo por el patio –Apuró Sam

\- Ya sé, ya sé

Se encontraban en la sala de computación, buscando cualquier información sobre el accidente que acabó con la vida de Emily. Con la fecha buscaban cualquier nota que tuviera que ver con un choque o accidente. El tiempo se agotaba y las ansias crecían, hasta que la búsqueda dio un resultado.

\- ¡Al fin algo! –Anunció Tucker abriendo el archivo –Es una nota del periódico local, no parece grande, pero tal vez nos ayude. Haber, dice "Choque entre autos deja sin vida a niña de 5 años"

\- No hay duda, debe ser Emily –Dijo Sam

\- Bien, aquí dice "A las 8:12am se reportó un choque entre dos autos frente a la secundaria Casper. Según testigos, un auto modelo reciente de color plateado iba a exceso de velocidad y encima el conductor del auto iba distraído con su celular. En el otro auto viajaba el señor Oliver Wolf y su hija Emily, de 5 años de edad, aparentemente sin cinturón de seguridad. En el impacto, la niña salió disparada por la ventana y quedó tendida en la banqueta frente a la secundaria. El responsable del accidente, quien no pudo ser identificado, se llevó a la niña al hospital más cercano, pero falleció unos minutos después de entrar. El padre de la menor no declaró nada acerca del responsable de la muerte de su hija". Es todo lo que dice.

\- ¿Entonces el señor Wolf no demandó al responsable del accidente? –Preguntó Sam sorprendida

\- Tal vez lo perdonó por intentar salvar a Emily, aquí dice que el responsable cargó con Emily hasta el hospital más cercano –Señaló Danny.

\- Entonces tal vez uno de los asuntos de Emily sea saber quien fue el responsable del accidente –Supuso Tucker

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- No se me ocurre otra cosa Sam, otra sería saber por qué su padre no demandó al responsable.

\- Tal vez se conocían

\- Ni idea Danny, pero debemos seguir averiguando

El timbre sonó y enseguida apagaron la computadora y se dirigieron a clase. En su camino, se toparon con Emily viendo la pizarra de anuncios.

\- ¿Algo interesante? –Le preguntó Sam sonriendo levemente al ver que Emily trataba de leer los anuncios. Le daba algo de risa la cara de duda de la niña.

\- "Se…ne-nece…necesita po…po-porrista" –Leyó con dificultad, y enseguida volteó a ver a los tres amigos – ¿Qué es porrista?

Y como si la hubieran escuchado, pasó el equipo de animadoras liderada por Paulina. Corrían emocionadas animados a todos en el pasillo, agitando sus pompones y sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Eso es una porrista –Señaló Tucker, embobado por ver a las chicas saltando alegres.

\- Oh –Exclamó Emily viendo a Paulina agitando sin parar los pompones –Se ve divertido

\- No creas, eso es sólo una forma de llamar la atención solamente por la bonita figura –Contestó Sam

\- Bueno –Torció la boca no muy convencida.

\- No le hagas caso, Sam suele ser muy seca con esas cosas –Alentó Tucker viendo embobado a las porritas

\- Pero confío más en Sama –Afirmó la niña –Sin ofenderlos chicos –Se apresuró a decir, no quería malos entendidos con sus nuevos amigos.

\- Para nada Emily –Calmó Danny –Te entendemos

Emily sonrió agradecida a Danny, realmente era un chico muy amable, su amiga Sama había hecho una estupenda elección, pensó sonriente.

Danny bostezó con fuerza, ya estaba cansado de estudiar para su examen de Matemáticas, sólo esperaba no reprobar. Cerró el libro y volvió a bostezar con toda la boca abierta.

\- ¿Cansado?

Emily estaba sentada en la cama, viendo cómo Danny se levantaba de la silla y dejaba el libro en el escritorio. Danny se estiró hasta donde pudo y camino cansado hacia su cama. Emily levitó un poco y terminó con los pies en el suelo.

\- Me iré a dormir Emily, será mejor que tú también.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ya es de noche

\- Pero Danny, yo no ocupo dormir, cuando uno es fantasma no descansa

Danny reaccionó a sus palabras y se golpeó la frente con la mano. De nuevo lo había hecho, siempre diciéndole que fuera a dormir como si se tratara de una hermanita. Por un momento se le vino a la cabeza Dani, pero luego se sintió triste por Emily. Ella ya no dormía.

\- Perdona, estoy cansado y no sé lo que digo

\- Descuida –Le sonrió –No te culpo, supongo que es la primera vez que dejas que un fantasma se quede en tu casa.

\- Algo así –Contestó de nuevo pensando en Dani

\- Pero puedo acostarme y cerrar los ojos, no duermo, pero se siente bien dejarte hundir por tus pensamientos, digamos que es una manera de descansar. O algo así me dijo la encargada, aunque no le entendí bien –Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

\- Ya los has hecho antes ¿No es así?

\- ¿Qué crees que hice durante 10 años? –Alzó una ceja divertida.

Danny asintió y se cambió de ropa para dormir, se acomodó y dejó un espacio para Emily. Ella se acostó a su lado y cerró los ojos de inmediato. Se veía adorable, debía reconocer Danny, ahora comprendía más a Sam, realmente era difícil de aceptar que una pequeña niña ya no pudiera tener un futuro como el de ellos, sino que estaba estancada en los 5 años hasta que se fuera. Cerró los ojos y tapó a Emily, aunque sabía que no era necesario, después de todo…estaba muerta.

A la mañana siguiente, Danny despertó primero, o eso pensó al ver a Emily hecha un ovillo bajo la cobija y todavía con los ojos cerrados. Se levantó sin alertar a la pequeña, pero ella de inmediato abrió los ojos al sentir que Danny se movía.

\- Buenos días Danny –Saludó Emily quedando sentada en la cama.

\- Buenos días Emily ¿Descansaste bien?

\- Eso creo, tuve, creo, recuerdos de mi pasado.

\- ¿Qué clase de recuerdos? –Preguntó Danny impaciente

\- Recuerdo…una escuela…una banqueta, luego una enorme mancha de sangre a mi alrededor…y un señor fornido y bigotón

\- ¿Fornido y bigotón?

\- Sí, parecía que lloraba, me cargó y corrió a no sé dónde.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo más de ese hombre?

\- Una voz grave, muy masculina, sollozaba mucho y hasta sentí gotas en mi cara.

Fornido, bigotón y voz grave. Danny trataba de almacenar esa poca información en su mente para decírsela a sus amigos. Cualquier cosa era valiosa ante la escasez del mismo.

\- ¿Y no recuerdas nada más? –Quiso indagar

\- Em… -Desvió la mirada tratando de recordar algo más, y de inmediato un recuerdo golpeó su mente –Mi papá, gritaba algo, algo como "Sálvala". Tal vez…se refería a mí

\- ¿Sabes si el hombre fornido conocía a tu papá? ¿O al revés?

\- Nunca lo había visto Danny –Negó varias veces –Al menos no yo. Tal vez…mi papá sepa algo de él.

\- Debemos buscar a tus padres, y esta vez vendrás con nosotros.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, no creo que nos crean de inmediato, tal vez tengas tú que hablar con ellos.

\- ¿Yo? ¿No les dará un infarto o algo así?

\- No lo creo, además…después todos los ataques de fantasmas ¿Quién no cree en los fantasmas?

Emily asintió algo insegura, pero confiaba ciegamente en Danny, así que nada malo debería de pasar.

\- Bien, hoy tengo prueba de matemáticas, espero pasar

\- ¿Quieres que te diga las respuestas? Puedo volverme intangible y decirle las respuestas al oído

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes hacer trampas? –Preguntó sorprendido

\- Bueno…dijiste que necesitas pasar el examen, así que quería ayudarte.

Aunque estuvo a punto de contestar que sí, y realmente estaba tentado a esa ayuda extra, sabía que no estaba bien. Después de estar mucho tiempo con Sam, unas manías como "ser responsable de tus actos"…. Esperen ¿Eso no eran manías de Jazz? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos.

\- Muy tentador, pero no eso no está permitido, en un examen no puedes pedir ayuda.

\- Ah, ok

\- Bueno, después de clases vendremos por ti para ir con tus padres ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí –Asintió sonriente

Estaba decidido, solo esperaba no haber cometido un error en reunir a una pareja y a su hija muerta.

 **¿Habrá tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá el reencuentro de la familia Wolf?**

 **Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo: "Sentencias anuladas"**

 **Vuelvo a repetir, quizás demore un poco por los poblemas que tengo, por favor pacienca y comprensión.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Al fin pude regresar! Seguramente pensaron que había abandonado la historia (No los culpo), pero por fin encontré un espacio para poder continuar. Todavía tengo trabajos pendientes en la facultad, pero al menos los problemas han disminuido y me siento un poco más tranquila.**

 **Trataré de no volver a tardar en actualizar, no quisiera abandonar la historia.**

 **Anonima y** **DragoViking.** **Espero y les guste la continuación**

 **Bueno, no les quito tiempo, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 6 "Sentencias anuladas"**_

El señor Sánchez era conocido como un hombre de temer, ya que él protegía celosamente a su mujer y a su bella hija. Pero sabían que era un hombre confiable, honrado, caritativo y muy amable. Siempre donaba parte de su salario a organizaciones que ayudan a niños en pobreza o a construcciones de hospitales infantiles. Muchos pensaban que donaba a esas fundaciones porque tenía un afecto a los niños como un amoroso padre que consintió hasta casi malcriar a su única hija. Pero todos estaban muy equivocados, ya que el señor Sánchez realmente realizaba esas acciones por que eran una penitencia, de un pecado que había cometido en el pasado, algo que no tenía perdón, aún si el más afectado lo había perdonado, pero ¿La niña? ¿Lo perdonaría? Cada noche lo carcomía esa pregunta, pensar en la pobre niña que murió, cómo él le había arrancado su futuro en ese descuido. No había día en que al momento que hacer las donaciones no pensara en el rostro agónico de esa niña.

\- ¿Señor Sánchez?

La voz de su secretaria lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Entraba a su oficina con muchas carpetas

\- Aquí están los registros del primer trimestre, junto con las ventas y las adquisiciones de la mercancía.

\- Gracias, lo checaré en el almuerzo

\- Si señor

Las clases habían concluido y Sam no estaba muy contenta por lo que Danny les había dicho a Tucker y a ella.

\- ¿Llevar a Emily a ver a sus padres? ¿Estás loco?

\- Ya sé que suena mal, pero no se me ocurre nada más. Miren, tal vez mi fama de chico fantasma pueda ayudarnos con credibilidad, pero en este caso no creo que funcione sin Emily

\- Danny tiene razón, además, seguramente sus padres piensan que ella ya cruzó, van a molestarse si les decimos lo contrario sin pruebas –Apoyó Tucker.

\- Entiendo, pero se me hace muy cruel llevarla a ver a su padres cuando se supone ya rompió lazos con ellos.

\- Lazos terrenales –Señaló Tucker -¿No has escuchado de los espirituales? Una vez mi abuelita me dijo que nosotros al recordar a nuestros difuntos, nos atamos a ellos de buena manera, dejando su memoria en nuestros corazones. Eso nos dijo cuando falleció mi abuelito. Creo que apenas voy entendiendo lo que dijo.

Un auto hizo sonar su claxon, y vieron que se trataba del padre de Paulina, el señor Sánchez. Vieron cómo saludaba a su hija y volteaba a ver de nuevo al frente, pero enseguida su mirada se llenó de horror. No entendieron por qué, al voltear ellos no encontraron nada que pudiera asustarlo. Emily por su parte, también se quedó viendo al mismo punto que él, justamente a la banqueta. Ella comenzó a escuchar gritos, gente hablando de quién sabe qué, pero destacaba una voz diciendo "¡¿Qué he hecho?!", esa voz grave que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

\- ¿Emily? ¿Estás bien?

Cuando reaccionó, Sam estaba frente a ella, viéndola preocupada.

\- Me siento muy extraña, escucho voces en mi cabeza

\- ¿Y qué dicen? –Se apresuró a preguntar Danny

\- Alguien grita "¿Qué he hecho?" con mucha desesperación y dolor, esa voz grave de nuevo.

\- Quizás fue el responsable –Intuyó Tucker.

\- Puede ser, pero obtendremos más respuestas ahora.

\- ¿En verdad estará bien esto? –Preguntó Sam

\- Confía en mí Sam –Pidió Danny mientras le tomaba la mano

\- Está bien Sama, así sabremos quién causó el accidente.

Ella asintió insegura, pero al ver la confianza que le transmitía Emily sonrió un poco más. Esa sonrisa le recordaba perfectamente a esa niña que siempre le alentaba a probar algo nuevo, como un jugo de frutas que le dio a probar en un día en preescolar, durante el receso. Se sorprendió de recordar algo así ¿No se supone lo había olvidado todo?

Sam había encontrado la dirección de los Wolf gracias a sus padres, ya que hace tiempo fueron amigos. Los padres de Sam querían saber por qué buscaban a la pareja, pero como tenían prisa, Sam les prometió contarle todo en la noche. La casa no era tan grande, era muy sencilla, pero lo que los alarmó fue un gran letrero de "En venta"

\- ¿Se habrán mudado? –Preguntó Tucker

Un cartero pasó frente a ellos y subió las escaleras para dejar la correspondencia en la entrada.

\- Oiga, disculpe –Se acercó Sam – ¿Sabe si la familia Wolf vive aquí?

\- Sí, pero dentro de poco se mudarán, pobre matrimonio, ha sufrido mucho estos años, creo que les vendrá bien ese cambio.

El cartero se retiró, dejando a los tres amigos y a Emily en la entrada.

\- Espero y alguien conteste –Dijo Tucker

Danny tocó la puerta varias veces, sin ninguna respuesta. Cuando ya se iban a dar por vencidos, alguien abrió la puerta. Emily enseguida la reconoció: su mamá. Una mujer arriba de los 30 años, cabellos castaños claros hasta media espalda y ojos azules claros. Vestía con un simple vestido celeste con zapatos negros cerrados.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –Preguntó cortésmente

\- Em ¿Señora Wolf? –Preguntó Danny algo nervioso

\- Sí ¿Quiénes son?

\- Mi nombre es Danny Fentom, ellos son Tucker Foley y Sam Manson

\- ¿Manson? Espera, tú…tú eras la amiguita de Emily

\- Sí, soy yo –Afirmó Sam –Y justamente queríamos hablar de ella con usted.

\- ¿Sobre…Emily? –Notaron que no había hablado de ella en mucho tiempo

\- Sí, es algo muy importante, le pido que confíe en nosotros.

La mujer asintió insegura y los dejó pasar. En la sala abundaban las paredes solas, pero con marcas de cuadros, debieron haberlos quitado, pensaron los cuatro. Emily paseó la mirada por el lugar, no recordaba nada de su casa, absolutamente nada. Vio las decoraciones, los muebles y aún así nada se le vino a la mente, ningún recuerdo ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de su hogar pero sí de su muerte? Se le hacía muy extraño. La señora Wolf les ofreció asiento en la sala, en unos sillones de un color grisáceo pero complementado con unos cojines rosas muy suaves. Entró a la cocina y preparó un té y unas galletas, tenía el presentimiento de que podría ser una charla larga. Llevó la bandeja amarilla de plástico hasta la mesa de café que estaba en medio de la sala, frente a los sillones. La depositó y después se sentó en un sillón pequeño, frente a los chicos.

\- Gracias por las galletas –Agradeció Sam

\- De nada –Asintió –Bueno ¿De qué querían hablar?

\- Señora Wolf, espero que no tome a mal, pero queremos saber lo que recuerda de…bueno…del fallecimiento de Emily –Danny se sentía fatal por preguntar eso, pero no tenía opción.

\- ¿Por qué quieren saberlo? –Preguntó con desconfianza

\- Tal vez no me crea, pero su hija no está descansando, está estancada.

\- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó sorprendida -¿Cómo es eso posible? Ella falleció hace mucho, no lo entiendo.

\- Tranquila señora Wolf, ella está bien –Tranquilizó Danny

\- ¿Pero cómo lo saben?

\- Verá, yo soy ese chico fantasma del que se habla, y Emily no puede pasar al otro lado hasta resuelva asuntos pendientes.

\- ¿Asuntos pendientes? ¿Qué clase de asuntos?

\- Ella no sabe y tratamos de ayudarla a averiguarlos y resolverlos. Por eso quisiera que nos diga todo lo que sabe sobre ese día.

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no es alguna broma pesada o algo así? –Preguntó con precaución.

\- Podemos probárselo, pero le pedimos que no se altere –Advirtió Sam

\- E-está bien –Asintió temerosa.

\- Emily, hazte visible

La nombrada obedeció y apareció sentada en el respaldo del sillón a un lado de Tucker. La señora Wolf soltó la taza de té y ésta se rompió en miles de pedazos. Sus ojos no la engañaban, ahí estaba su pequeña, justamente con la había mandado ese día a la escuela: su vestido, sus zapatos, su cabello suelto. Comenzó a llorar y trataba inútilmente de ahogar sus sollozos.

\- Mi…mi…mi bebé –Dijo entre fuertes sollozos.

Emily voló frente a su madre, quien la intentó abrazar, pero la traspasó y un frío espantoso la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la realidad, por un momento pensó volver a tener a su pequeña, pero esa acción la trajo a la realidad.

\- Hola mamá –Saludó Emily sonriendo levemente.

\- Hola mi bebé –Le ofreció asiento a un lado de ella, y Emily aceptó gustosa -¿Pero por qué mi bebé sigue en este mundo?

\- Como dije, tiene asuntos pendientes y ella no sabe cuáles son. Creemos que uno de ellos es saber quién fue el responsable del accidente.

\- Le preguntan a la persona equivocada –Suspiró amargamente –Yo no sé quién fue el que le quitó la vida a mi niña. Le pregunté cientos y cientos de veces a mi esposo y jamás me dijo, siempre me contesta que no sabe, pero sé que me está mintiendo.

\- ¿Tiene idea de por qué le miente? –Preguntó Tucker

\- Tal vez él conocía al responsable, no lo sé –Negó con la cabeza –Pero en verdad he querido saber la respuesta para hacer pagar al que le hizo esto a Emily.

\- ¿Hacerlo pagar? –Pregunto Sam con cautela

\- ¡Claro! Día y noche lloré por mi hija, preguntándome quien había sido el bastardo que me la quitó. Ese maldito debería estar en la cárcel, o muerto ¡Para que sufra lo que yo sufrí!

Ese grito asustó a Emily y la hizo caer al suelo, asustando a su madre.

\- ¡Emily! ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, no sentí nada, ventajas de un fantasma –Contestó mientras se incorporaba y flotaba frente a su madre, quien sonrió aliviada, pero con cierta tristeza.

\- Señora Wolf ¿A qué horas llega su esposo? –Preguntó Danny

\- No falta mucho, creo que una media hora, si quieren pueden esperarlo.

\- Gracias señora Wolf

\- Por cierto –Volvió a tomar asiento –Si Emily ha estado aquí ¿Por qué no nos ha visitado? –Volteó a ver a su hija, quien le contestó:

\- Por que no sabía cómo regresar, llegué a un lugar dónde me dijeron que esperara mi turno para pasar, pero nunca llegó y luego la encargada me mandó de misión para encontrar a Danny, porque los guías espirituales habían desaparecido.

\- Y sin ellos, ningún fantasma puede pasar –Aclaró Danny –Y también le dijo sobre sus asuntos pendientes, son dos cosas que debemos atender.

\- Ya veo, se oye muy peligroso y complicado.

\- Lo es, pero debemos hacerlo, por el bien de Emily y de los demás fantasmas que quieren irse a descansar.

\- Entiendo. Discúlpenme un momento, debo ir por el recogedor a la cocina, no recogí la taza que quebré

La mujer se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina y desapareció de la vista de los chicos.

\- Vaya, pensé que sería más difícil –Se sorprendió Tucker

\- Yo también, pero no se alteró tanto como esperaba –Dijo Sam

\- Tal vez entendió la situación –Intuyó Danny

\- Y también superé este suceso

Se asustaron al ver pasar a la señora Wolf con escoba y recogedor.

\- Disculpe, no queríamos hablar a sus espaldas

\- No se preocupen, supongo que esperaban que estallara en llanto o en negación ¿No es así?

\- Em…bueno… -La verdad esperaban más drama, pensó Danny.

\- Tranquilos, entiendo eso. Verán, cuando todo pasó realmente quedé perturbada y llegué a querer suicidarme. Incluso me tuvieron que llevar en camisa de fuerza a un hospital psiquiátrico por mis constantes atentados contra mi vida –Se agachó y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de porcelana –Debo decir que fue horrible todo el proceso, todos trataban de hacerme entender que mi hija se había ido para siempre y nada me la traería de vuelta, pero me negaba rotundamente, y cuando lo aceptaba, me quería morir. Pasé años ahí, me sentía muy mal, completamente desolada, pero un doctor me tuvo piedad de esas terapias tan duras y me ayudó a entender mejor todo esto. Es verdad que mi hija se había ido de una fea manera, pero él me dijo que mientras yo viviera con ella en mi corazón, podría darle paz a mi angelito – Se levantó del suelo y miró a los tres amigos –Créanme que al principio me burlé de eso y le grité, pero él me dijo pacientemente que si no dejaba ir a mi hija, no podría descansar en paz. Pensaba que eran así como cosas espirituales, no lo sé, pero lo pensé por varios días y llegaba a lo mismo que me decía el doctor. Tardé bastante en superar la muerte de Emily, y también mis deseos suicidas, pero ese doctor me ayudó a darle de nuevo sentido a mi vida, de pensar que mi bebé estaría en un mejor lugar ahora y que yo debía seguir siendo fuerte por ella, vivir mi vida con ella en mi corazón y nunca olvidarla como mi niña consentida y cariñosa. Y ahora que la veo aquí, creo que el doctor tenía razón –Sonrió al borde de las lágrimas –Me alegra ver a mi niña una vez más, aún sabiendo que deberá irse. Ya no tengo la necesidad de retenerla como lo tenía antes, porque gracias a ese doctor y a todos, salí adelante y ahora quiero ayudar a mi bebé a que tenga el descanso que se merece.

\- Gracias mamá –Sonrió feliz Emily.

\- Que lindo señora Wolf –Dijo Sam sonriendo enternecida

\- No fue fácil pensar así, requerí demasiada ayuda –Sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas –Pero salí adelante, y estoy segura que eso hubiera querido Emily ¿O no? –Volteó a verla

\- Así es –Asintió energéticamente –Esa es mi mami, una luchadora incansable.

\- Gracias angelito.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al señor Wolf, y Emily por puro susto se hizo invisible. La señora Wolf de inmediato fue a recibir a su esposo con un beso en la mejilla, pero su esposo prestó más atención a los chicos. El señor Wolf era un hombre de la misma edad que su esposa, pero de cabellos azabaches con rayos azules a la luz, peinados hacia atrás, y ojos castaños oscuros. Llevaba un traje gris plateado, camisa blanca y corbata azul oscura.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Alzó la ceja, desconfiado

\- Oliver, cariño, ellos vinieron a preguntar unas cosas

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre nuestra hija Emily

\- Ella murió hace 10 años ¿Por qué debería hablar con un grupo de adolescentes de una niña que ni siquiera conocieron?

\- Yo la conocí, soy su amiga Sam –Se levantó

\- Aún así ¿De qué quieren hablar?

\- Sobre su fallecimiento –Dijo Danny, pero enseguida notó cómo se tensaba el señor Wolf y su cara de desconcierto se tornaba furiosa

. ¡¿Y ustedes qué les importa eso?! Ella ya se fue.

\- No es verdad, ella está estancada y no puede irse a descansar

\- ¡Mentirosos! Seguramente son de esos charlatanes que se gana la vida haciendo creer a los demás que hablan con los muertos –Acusó el señor Wolf

\- No es verdad, podemos probarlo

\- ¡No me interesa! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

Literalmente tomó a los tres amigos por las camisas y los aventó afuera de la casa. Los tres rodaron por las escaleras, y Emily no tardó en llegar a ellos.

-¿Están bien todos? –Preguntó la pequeña del grupo

\- Parece ser que tu papá será el más difícil de convencer –Declaró Tucker mientras se sobaba la espalda adolorida.

\- Nunca pensé que lo vería así –Volteó Emily a ver la casa –Me asustó y por eso no me volví visible.

\- También se nota que oculta algo, no hay duda que sabe quién fue el del accidente –Acusó Sam

\- Y lo está defendiendo –Complementó Danny

\- ¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó Tucker

\- Tendremos que averiguarlo a como dé lugar –Sentenció Danny

 **Las cosas se pondrán más interesantes de ahora en adelante ¿Por qué el señor Wolf no revela quién mató a su hija? ¿Qué ocultará todo esto?**

 **Próximo capítulo: "¿Quién mató a quién?**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar, y les pido paciencia por si no tengo chance de actualizar.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Saludos! Después de andar con mucho estrés, me di un tiempo para escribir y publicar el siguiente capítulo. Un tiempo para relajarme un poco y no perder el control.**

 **En verdad agradezco los reviews, no esperaba tan rápida respuesta, me hizo muy feliz. Gracias a Max player123, corazonoscuro2016, DragoViking y Guest por sus reviews, me hicieron el día. Espero y les siga gustando esta historia**

 **Bueno, no molesto más, a disfrutar**

 **Capítulo** _ **7 "¿Quién mató a quién?**_

No habían podido hablar con el señor Wolf. Los evitaba constantemente cuando iban de vuelta a la casa, incluso los había amenazado con denunciarlos a la policía si seguían yendo a su casa, en la última visita a la misma. La señora Wolf había tratado de ayudarlos, pero también ella no soportaba las constantes quejas de su marido y se habían peleado hasta el grado de que ella se fue de la casa. Ahora estaban sin ayuda para hablar con el señor Wolf.

\- Viejo, estamos en un callejón sin salida. Podemos terminar en la cárcel si seguimos detrás de ese hombre, la señora se fue a quién sabe dónde y pronto se mudarán.

\- No tenemos fecha de mudanza –Señaló Sam, tratando de ser positiva

\- Pero no creo que falte mucho si ya están vendiendo la casa –Dijo Danny.

\- Si no estábamos contra reloj antes, ahora lo estamos –Dijo Tucker señalando con la cabeza a Emily, quien estaba sentada a un lado de él.

\- Tiene que haber una manera de acercarnos a ese hombre.

\- Espero que la respuesta caiga del cielo –Ironizó Sam.

Los tres suspiraron y la menor se quedó mirando a otra parte. Nasty Burger no estaba del todo lleno, pero si se sentía el calor de la multitud. El día era caluroso y las malteadas de cada uno los buscaban refrescar. Emily veía como la gente entraba y salía con sus comidas en las manos, de hecho se rió al ver cómo un gordo tumbaba a una pareja en la puerta con sólo su panza.

\- Emily –La nombrada volteó a ver a su amiga -¿Por qué no te has vuelto visible frente a tu papá? Quizás así podíamos tener su credibilidad.

\- Le…le tengo miedo, ese no es mi papá –Bajó la mirada

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes –Consoló Danny –Debe haber una manera de acercase al señor Wolf.

\- Espero que pronto tengamos la respuesta, el tiempo corre.

\- Señor Wolf, tiene visita ¿Lo hago pasar?

\- Sí, hazla pasar

La secretaria asintió y salió de su oficina. El señor Wolf suspiró cansado mientras revisaba las carpetas de archivos para el concurso de su compañía. Otro año que lo hacía en honor a…

\- Oliver –Saludó el recién llegado

\- Leo Sánchez –Devolvió el saludo mientras le ofrecía asiento enfrente del escritorio -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Vine a dejar la solicitud de mi hija para el concurso, espero que pueda llevarse la corona por tercer año consecutivo –Dijo alegre.

\- Paulina se ha vuelto una hermosa jovencita –Bajó la mirada –Cómo me hubiera gustado ver a mi niña así. Era tan preciosa, tan tierna…tan… -Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a su escritorio.

\- Lo sé, no tuve el honor de conocerla bien, pero me la puedo imaginar –También las lágrimas del señor Sánchez amenazaban con salir. De nuevo ese recuerdo lo torturaba, la pobre niña que se desvanecía entre sus brazos. Sentía que de nuevo estaba muriendo – Yo…Oliver…lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no puedo…

\- Ya Leo, ya pasó –Se limpió las lágrimas –Han pasado 10 años, ya pasó

\- Pero aún si tú me perdonaste, tu mujer no lo ha hecho, me odia y es completamente razonable ¡Maté a su hija!

\- Fue un accidente

\- ¿Y tú hija? ¿Me perdonaría? ¿Acaso perdonaría a este malnacido?

\- Tranquilo Leo, yo sé que mi hija ya eso no le importa, ella es un ángel ahora.

\- Y yo el diablo que la mató

Después de clase, al salir, notaron que Emily de nuevo estaba en la banqueta, donde se supone quedó su cuerpo sin vida. Se acercaron a ella, y la niña tenía la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Emily? –Preguntó Sam con algo de temor.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Volteó a verla

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sólo de nuevo tuve recuerdos, pero son los mismos, no recuerdo bien a ese señor.

\- Debemos seguir buscando.

El claxon del auto del señor Sánchez los alertó de nuevo. Pero esta vez vieron cómo bajaba del auto y buscaba con la mirada a su hija. Cuando volteó a verlos, su expresión dura se tornó de horror, casi hasta los ojos se le salían de la cara. Se vieron entrañados entre sí, y luego vieron a quién miraba el señor Sánchez, alertándolos de sobremanera.

\- ¡Emily! ¡Eres visible! –Alertó Danny tratando de esconderla junto con Sam y Tucker

La niña soltó un grito ahogado y se volvió invisible de inmediato. El señor Sánchez trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero no encontró el capó de su auto y cayó al suelo, entre la banqueta y el asfalto

\- ¿Papá? –Paulina lo miró extrañado – ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Yo…bueno-no…e-estoy bien

Paulina alzó la ceja extrañada, su padre no solía comportarse así ¿Qué le pasaba? Bueno, mientras pudiera conducir, todo bien. Los dos se metieron a auto y se fueron del lugar.

\- Estuvo cerca –Exhaló Tucker aliviado

\- ¿Notaron que estaba aterrado de ver a Emily? –Comentó Sam sospechosa

\- Soy un fantasma, se supone asusto –Contestó Emily frunciendo lo hombros

\- No, fue diferente –Concordó Danny pensativo –Fue como si hubiera visto algún demonio. Además, admítanlo, Emily no da nada de miedo –Apuntó a la niña que estaba ladeando la cabeza.

\- En eso concordamos muchos, de hecho hasta tu papá quedó encantado con ella –Dijo Tucker

\- Y también que era un fantasma –Añadió Danny

\- Cierto –Asintió Tucker

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Emily ha dicho de alguien fornido, bigotón y de voz grave –Sam vio a Emily, quien le asintió – ¿No se han percatado que el padre de Paulina encaja en esas características?

\- Podría ser, pero todavía no podemos confirmarlo. Prefiero que el mismo señor Wolf nos lo diga.

-Será lo mejor –Apoyó Tucker –A lo mejor sólo es coincidencia, a lo mejor puede ser alguien que no conocemos.

\- Tucker tiene razón, puede haber muchas personas con estas características. No podemos conformarnos con la información de Emily. Sin ofender –Le dijo a la menor.

\- Descuida –Le sonrió –Yo no recuerdo casi nada.

Danny de nuevo intentaba repasar para su examen de Literatura ¡Cómo le aburría esa materia! Pero necesitaba aprobar el examen para pasar el curso, ya que aunque tuviera ahora faltas justificadas por la lucha contra fantasmas, no completaba los puntos para pasar. Necesitaba arriba de 70 puntos para pasar, y los temas no eran tan sencillos. Emily estaba flotando junto a él, viendo las pocas ilustraciones del grueso libro.

\- ¿Qué tienes Danny? ¿Estás cansado?

\- No, sólo que esta materia no es de mis favoritas.

\- ¿Por qué no? –Ladeó la cabeza

\- No soy tan fan de la lectura, prefiero mi trabajo u otra cosa, menos esto.

\- A Sama le gusta mucho leer, de hecho siempre la veía con un libro y ella me lo leía.

\- ¿Sam leyendo a los 5 años? –Abrió los ojos sorprendido

\- Sí, siempre nos juntábamos en el suelo del salón con un libro lleno de ilustraciones –Sonrió encantada

\- Emily, dijiste que no recordabas nada de tu vida.

\- Cierto –Abrió los ojos sorprendida –Quizás ya esté recordando pedazo por pedazo –Sonrió emocionada –Así tal vez pueda recordar que dejé pendiente y ayudarlos a ayudarme.

\- Suena bien –Asintió Danny para luego reír por la actitud infantil de Emily, pero enseguida recordó que ella era una niña.

\- ¿Sabes? Recuerdo que una vez Sama me dijo que cuando me leía una historia, se le quedaba en la cabeza. Tal vez si me lees lo que estás estudiando se te quede en la cabeza.

\- No lo sé Emily, no creo que funcione conmigo

\- No perdemos nada con intentarlo –Lo alentó.

\- Bueno, vamos a intentarlo.

Se sentaron en la cama y Emily esperó ansiosa, sentía que le leerían un cuento para dormir como lo hacía su mamá. Danny comenzó a leer un par de poemas y luego un poco de teoría de los mismos. Emily le prestaba toda la atención del mundo, escuchaba atentamente cada poema.

\- ¡Oh demonios! –Exclamó Danny

\- ¿Qué?

\- Olvidé que para derecho a examen debo hacer un poema.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Es tema libre, pero yo no me especializo en eso

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Tranquila, luego haber que pienso

\- Ok ¿Puedes continuar con los poemas? Son interesantes

\- ¿No te aburre la teoría?

\- No, es interesante

Danny le sonrió y siguió leyendo otros poemas y después la teoría. Le parecía entretenido ver a Emily emocionarse en poemas románticos, poner cara larga en los tristes, intrigarse en los misteriosos, parecía una pequeña niña con su osito de peluche esperando el desenlace feliz de la historia.

\- ¡Danny! ¡Hora de cenar! –Escuchó a su mamá llamándolo desde las escaleras.

\- Luego vengo, puedes hojear el libro si quieres –Le dejó dicho objeto enfrente

\- ¡Gracias!

Después de la cena, Danny subió pensando qué poema hacer. Entró a su habitación, y como sospechaba, Emily seguía hojeando el libro. Se veía muy entretenida. Enseguida se le vino a la cabeza la razón de la presencia de Emily, sus asuntos pendientes y sobre todo…en su asesino, si es que lo podía poner así. Todavía no le quedaba claro por qué el señor Wolf se negaba a decir quién era el culpable, ni a su esposa le dijo. Suspiró y una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Podría hacer un poema basado en todo eso. Se puso manos a la obra, sacó papel y un lápiz.

 _Hasta donde sé, me he ido_

 _No encuentro la luz y desconozco la razón_

 _Me han dicho que dejé algo atrás_

 _Y no sé que será_

 _Pero llego a pensar que no fui la única en morir_

 _Dejé atrás mucho dolor_

 _Muchos que lloran aún mi ausencia_

 _Y otros que sin mí no pueden vivir_

 _¿Quién mató a quién?_

 _¿Yo sola morí? ¿U otros murieron en vida?_

 _Desconozco quien me quitó la vida_

 _E ignoro si esa persona siente remordimiento_

 _Pero no puedo odiarlo ahora_

 _¿Tiene sentido hacerlo?_

 _Tal vez el que me mató si esté arrepentido_

 _Y esté sufriendo por eso_

 _Tenga un enorme hoyo en su corazón_

 _Y desee un perdón que ni él mismo se dio_

 _¿Quién mató a quién?_

 _¿Él me mató a mí? ¿O yo lo maté a él?_

 _He esperado mucho por irme a descansar_

 _Y volverme el angelito que todos esperan_

 _Me encuentro estancada_

 _Y espero el día para ser libre_

 _No sé cuándo me iré_

 _El tiempo me es indiferente_

 _Después de tanto esperar_

 _Sólo espero preparada estar_

 _¿Quién mató a quién?_

 _¿Podré descansar en paz? ¿Y los demás también lo harán?_

Leyó lo que escribió y luego volteó a ver a Emily. Ella seguía con el gran libro viendo más las ilustraciones. Aunque Jazz le había enseñado un poco a leer, seguía batallando, necesitaba más clases, pensó Emily mientras pasaba página. Danny sonrió levemente, y luego volvió la vista al poema. Pensaba que si iba bien con la situación de Emily, aunque no podía garantizar lo último, pero podría ser una posibilidad. Ya sólo le faltaba poner el título, dar una última repasada y luego a la cama. Puso primero su nombre en la parte inferior de la hoja y después de pensar por unos segundos, puso el título.

\- Emily, necesito un último repaso ¿Me ayudas?

\- ¡Sí! –Asintió emocionada, hora de la lectura, pensó feliz -¿Sabes? Pareces un cuentacuentos

\- ¿Te parece?

\- La primera cuentacuentos que tuve fue mi mamá

\- ¿Tu papá no lo hacía?

\- Estaba muy ocupado en el trabajo. Todavía no recuerdo qué hacía, o hace, pero siempre estaba muy ocupado. ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que mis padres trabajaban en la misma cosa, pero luego mi mamá me puso más atención a mí, así que ella dejó su trabajo para cuidarme.

\- Mis padres se han dedicado a la caza de fantasmas desde que soy un niño, pero aún con el trabajo –Sonrió levemente –mi mamá estuvo conmigo, también mi papá, pero él estaba más aficionado a su trabajo.

\- Como el mío –Puso una mano sobre la de Danny –Tal vez en eso nos parecemos

\- Eso creo –Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Emily, por un momento pensó que la atravesaría, pero no fue así, pero sintió un frío espantoso. Aun con eso no quitó la mano en un buen rato, hasta que se le acalambró –Bueno, debo seguir estudiando. Tenías razón, se me quedan mejor las cosas si se las digo a alguien más.

\- Es muy efectivo -Sonrió

Mientras Danny volvía a leer los poemas a Emily, su poema descansaba sobre el escritorio con el título diciendo "¿Quién mató a quién?".

 **Para saber quién mató a Emily, necesitan hablar con el señor Wolf ¿Pero cómo? Habrá una opción.**

 **Próximo capítulo: "El concurso de belleza fantasmal"**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar esta historia**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	9. Chapter 8

**Saludos! Sé que me desaparecí por buen tiempo, fueron motivos personales que todavía sigo lidiando, pero por fortuna nada grave.**

 **Bueno, quiero agradecer a corazonoscuro2016 y DragoViking por sus comentarios, espero y les guste este capítulo. Espero que a todos les guste este capítulo.**

 **Ok, no más palabras, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 8 "El concurso de belleza fantasmal"**_

En la tabla de anuncios de la secundaria Casper, estaba un enorme cartel de varios tonos de rosa y letras blancas con varios dibujos por doquier. Se veía demasiado infantil y abrumador, pero muchas chicas aún así leían interesadas el gran cartel entre cuchicheos y gritos emocionados. El timbre se escuchó y a regañadientes se retiraron a sus salones. Cuando se dispersaron, Emily atravesó la pared donde estaba la tabla de anuncios. Volvió a ser visible al ver que nadie estaba cerca y levitó hasta ver el enorme cartel que incluso tapaba otros. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era un dibujo de un ojo rosa junto a lo que parecía una muñeca de cabellos negros y ojos de botón negros, con un vestidito lila y zapatitos negros. Por un momento se le hacía conocida esa muñeca, pero no recordaba de donde.

\- Linda muñeca –Sonrió –Y ese ojo da un poco de miedo ¿Y por qué solo hay uno?

\- Y si utilizamos el teorema de Pitágoras para sacar el cateto faltante, ya que tenemos la hipotenusa, hacemos una ecuación de despeje…

Danny estaba a nada de quedarse dormido, había pasado el examen de Literatura del día anterior ¿Y cuál fue su recompensa? Un ataque de un fantasma ninja que lo dejó más que exhausto. Todo eso fue anoche y apenas pudo dormir 2 horas, cómo maldecía a ese fantasma chiflado que se creía Naruto o quién sabe cómo se llamaba el de esa caricatura japonesa de ninjas, pensó Danny molesto El timbre tocó y Danny no pudo disimular su susto, pero lo bueno era que nadie lo vio, excepto Sam, quien lo miraba con reproche.

\- Bueno, la próxima clase seguiremos con este problema, pero si pueden, resuélvanlo y les daré puntos extra –Dijo Lancer mientras completaba la fórmula y la subrayaba –Me supongo que algunas chicas ya se enteraron pero todos los maestros debemos avisar, esta semana cerrará las inscripciones para el concurso de belleza "Miss Pink", esperamos sus solicitudes en el departamento de difusión cultural para luego mandarlos al encargado del concurso, tienen hasta el viernes para mandar su solicitud.

Todos salieron entre pláticas, pero un grupo de chicas se acercaron a Paulina.

\- Paulina ¿Ya mandaste tu solicitud? –Le preguntó Estrella

\- Mi papá lo hizo –Sonrió altanera –Él es amigo del mejor diseñador de modas en la ciudad y organizador del concurso.

\- ¡Seguramente ganarás de nuevo! –Lloriqueó otra chica

\- Puede ser, pero yo sé que ganaré.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, dejaron solos a los tres amigos.

\- ¿Un concurso de belleza? Y vaya nombrecito "Miss Pink" –Se burló Sam –Suena tan infantil y estúpido

\- Pero por lo que veo es muy famoso, cada año se hace y muchas chicas se inscriben. Pero que yo sepa era llamado "Miss Wolf" –Informó Tucker

\- ¿Miss Wolf? Es el mismo apellido de Emily

\- Un momento ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? –De repente Tucker sacó una laptop y de inmediato se puso a teclear

\- Espera ¿Siempre cargas con tu laptop? –Preguntó Danny

\- Nunca me puse a pensar en el apellido de Emily, ahora con el concurso se me vino algo a la cabeza. El concurso de belleza es organizado por la línea del diseñador de modas Oliver Wolf, justamente su línea de ropa lleva su apellido y es muy conocido y hasta famoso aquí en Amity Park.

\- El padre de Emily es diseñador –Repitió Sam -¡Pero claro! Emily siempre llevaba ropa extravagante ¡Era ropa diseñada por su papá! Ella era su modelo personal.

\- Sí, de hecho, estos concursos de belleza comenzaron antes del nacimiento de Emily –Informó Tucker mientras entraba a la página web del concurso –Oliver Wolf y su esposa eran los encargados de dirigir todo, incluso trabajaron juntos en una colección de primavera hace años. Pero cuando nació Emily, la señora Wolf renunció a todo para cuidarla, pero en varios concursos fue juez, incluso una vez llevaron a Emily de bebé.

\- Me supongo que le hubiera gustado que su hija participara en los concursos.

\- Sí, pero al morir Emily, el concurso de ese año se canceló por el luto. Pero al año siguiente reanudaron los concursos pero ahora en honor a Emily. Como este año cumple 10 años de muerta, llamaron al concurso "Miss Pink" en honor al color de ojos de Emily, de hecho su logotipo es un ojo rosa con una muñeca.

\- Esa muñeca…-Sam observó detenidamente la muñeca, se le hacía familiar –No la recuerdo bien, pero la conozco.

\- Bueno, dejando eso de lado, creo que debemos entrar a ese concurso.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Te vestimos de mujer? –Preguntó burlona Sam

\- Muy graciosa, pero hablo en serio, miren, aquí dice "La ganadora se llevará una colección completa a su elección y conocerá en persona a Oliver Wolf" ¿No lo ven? ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

\- Bien, digamos que ganamos y hablamos con él al fin, pero ¿Quién lo hará? Necesitamos a una chica

\- ¿Y tú que eres? –Alzó la ceja Danny

\- Alto, alto, no pensarán… – La mirada de ambos chicos le confirmaron la respuesta – Ni loca me meteré a esa cosa.

\- Vamos Sam, eres la única que puede entrar y la única que podrá hablar con el señor Wolf. Debes ganar para al fin interrogarlo, vamos Sam, hazlo por Emily

\- Está bien, pero ni loca llevaré un vestido rosa.

\- ¿Concurso? –Preguntó Emily una vez fuera de la escuela

\- Es nuestra última oportunidad para hablar con él, tal vez se muden después del concurso.

\- ¿Y quién entrará? –Preguntó intrigada

\- Sam –Apuntó Danny a la susodicha

Emily no pudo evitar reírse fuerte, pensando que era un chiste, pero al ver que era la única riendo, se detuvo desconcertada

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees capaz de ser una concursante de belleza?

\- No –Negó la niña

\- Qué dura –Comentó Tucker

\- Es que se ve que no te gustan esas cosas Sama

\- Si bueno, pero es necesario, tengo que ganar.

\- Eres muy bonita Sama –Alentó Emily –Pero no creo que sea muy fácil

\- Me lo imagino, y más porque iré contra chicas superficiales y que han participado por más tiempo.

\- Mi mamá te podría ayudar.

\- Sería buena idea hablar con la señora Wolf, ella fue juez en varios concursos – Les recordó Tucker

\- Pero no sabemos dónde está, recuerden que se fue de la casa –Recordó Sam

\- Habrá que buscarla, y pronto –Dijo Danny.

Caminaron a casa de Danny, y al entrar, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa

\- Hola cariño –Saludo la señora Fentom –Qué bueno que llegaron, te buscaba la señora Wolf.

La nombrada dejó de lado su taza de café y saludó a los chicos y a su hija, quien se alegró de verla.

\- Justamente queríamos hablar con usted, verá, queremos que Sam entre al concurso de "Miss Pink" para poder por fin hablar con el señor Wolf.

\- Vaya, justamente pensaba eso –Exclamó sorprendida la señora Wolf –Me alegro que estemos en esa sintonía. Verán, los organizadores me pidieron ser juez por el décimo aniversario de mi hija, así que puedo ayudar a su amiga para que pueda llegar lejos, pero todo depende de ti linda –Se dirigió a Sam –Deberás echarle muchas ganas para que puedas ganar.

\- Haré todo lo que pueda –Contestó Sam algo insegura.

\- Te enseñaré todo lo necesario para que puedas defenderte contra todos.

El auditorio estaba a rebosar de gente y demasiado color rosa que abrumaría a cualquier niña. Todos los jueces se acomodaron en sus asientos y el público buscaba su lugar. Danny y Tucker caminaban con dificultad entre la gente.

\- ¿Crees que funcione todo esto? –Preguntó Tucker preocupado

\- Tengo fe en Sam, además, Emily está con ella para darle apoyo.

Atrás del escenario, todas las concursantes se preparaban con vestidos de todas las tonalidades de rosa existentes. Todas se maquillaban o se arreglaban el cabello, y en un rincón, Sam trataba de mentalizarse.

\- Espero y esto funcione –Repetía nerviosa una y otra vez

\- Tranquila Sama, te ves muy bien

\- Sí bueno, gracias a tu mamá me salvé de llevar un vestido rosa chillón.

\- Je, tus padres tienen gustos muy raros

\- Bienvenida a mi mundo

\- ¡Señoritas! ¡Todas en posición! –Gritó un hombre en traje -¡Ya vamos a comenzar!

Las luces se apagaron, para luego un reflector solitario iluminara a un hombre robusto en traje blanco

\- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al concurso anual de Miss Wolf, ahora llamado "Miss Pink". Demos un fuerte aplauso a todas las participantes de este concurso.

Los aplausos ensordecieron a muchos mientras todas las chicas desfilaban con grandes sonrisas y saludos sofisticados al público. Al principio ambos chicos reconocieron una que otra compañera, pero más destacaba Paulina, con un vestido rosa claro de seda y pedrería en el corpiño y una especie de telaraña de diamantina en la falda lisa. Por un momento se preguntaron dónde estaba su amiga, pero después de unos momentos, ella apareció y dejó a ambos chicos boquiabiertos. Su vestido era un rosa oscuro con detalles en negro brillante, como la cinta que rodeaba su cintura, y en la parte superior del vestido con una piedra rosada en el pecho con forma de rosa. Su cabello estaba suelto, sin su característica coleta y su maquillaje era del mismo color rosa oscuro y delineado en sus ojos con un lápiz negro fino. Danny estaba hipnotizado, embobado ¡No podía despegarle el ojo! Se veía hermosa, y ese encanto que la caracterizaba no se opacaba para nada. Esa era su Sam, su bella Sam.

\- Wow –Exclamó

\- ¿Bonita verdad?

\- Hermosa –Contestó si quitarle el ojo

Tucker rió al ver el bobo rostro de su amigo. Sí, estaba loco por ella, todo en él lo decía.

\- ¡Damas y caballeros! Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al famoso diseñador y cabeza de este importante evento ¡Con ustedes, Oliver Wolf!

El nombrado subió al escenario, llevaba su cabello negro relamido hacia atrás con unos pocos mechones rebeldes sobre su frente. Miraba a todas partes con alegría. Se arregló el saco azul oscuro y tomó el micrófono que le ofrecieron.

\- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, concursantes y demás, sean bienvenidos a otro concurso de belleza organizado por la línea de ropa Wolf. Es un placer para mí dirigir lo que será mi último concurso en esta ciudad. Y quería que fuera muy especial, y esto lo hago por mi angelito, mi niña quien falleció hace 10 años –Todos guardaron silencio –Emily, esto es en tu honor, por eso este año hacemos "Miss Pink" en homenaje a mi niña de ojos rosas.

Un par de asistentes trajeron una urna de cristal sobre una tabla negra lisa con una muñeca adentro. Justamente la misma muñeca del logotipo.

\- Esta fue la muñeca preferida de mi hija. La atesoro en mi oficina porque es de las pocas pertenencias preferidas de ella y hoy quiero que esté entre los jueces, como la representación de mi niña.

Colocaron la urna justamente al lado de la primera juez, la señora Wolf, quien sonreía nostálgica al ver la muñeca de Emily.

\- Bueno ¡Comencemos con el concurso "Miss Pink"!

\- Ok, lo que sigue son preguntas, creo que sobre tu opinión sobre la línea o algo así –Dijo Emily

\- Bueno, se supone estudié arduamente para esto, estoy lista para lo que venga.

Todas las concursantes tomaron su lugar frente al público, sentándose en unas sillas plateadas.

\- Bien señoritas, comencemos con la ronda de preguntas. Cómo les dijeron, este concurso es en honor a Emily Wolf, por lo que haremos preguntas sobre ella, y la que más se acerque a la respuesta correcta, ganará más puntos. Entre los jueces tenernos a la señora Alice Wolf, madre de la susodicha, el señor Víctor Sáenz, abuelo materno de la susodicha y encargado de la publicidad de la línea de ropa Wolf, y a Karen Flores, diseñadora de moda infantil asociada a empresas Wolf, por lo que las respuestas las sabrán sin problemas. Así que comencemos con la primera concursante y ganadora del concurso anterior ¡Paulina Sánchez!

La multitud ovacionó a la chica, quien se paró y lanzó besos a todos.

\- Bien, Paulina, esta es tu pregunta ¿Cuál era el color favorito de Emily?

\- Debo decir que es algo difícil, pero prestando atención a mí alrededor que es homenaje a esta pequeña, diría que es el rosa.

Los jueces hablaron entre ellos y la primera en negar fue la señora Wolf.

\- ¿Respuesta incorrecta? ¡Vaya! Yo también pensé que sería su color favorito –Rió el presentador –Veamos otra concursante

Nombró al menos a 10 concursantes y ninguno atinaba al color favorito de Emily, y la niña, a un lado de Sam, torcía la boca con cada respuesta, incluso llegaron a decir "Verde fantasma".

\- Nadie aquí me conoce, es tonto que pregunten por mí –Se quejó la niña –Nadie sabe ni siquiera mi color favorito. Esto es tonto.

\- Demasiado –Contestó Sam en voz baja

\- Samantha Manson –La nombrada alzó la mirada sorprendida –Sí contestas la pregunta correctamente ganarás puntos extra, aunque no creo que falte algún color, es decir, usaron todo el arcoíris –Rió junto con el público.

\- Usaron más tonos de rosas que colores –Recalcó Sam –Lo cual fue estúpido sólo por la decoración, es obvio que el rosa es en honor a sus ojos.

\- Buen punto –Reconoció el presentador, llamando la atención de los jueces –Bueno, y la respuesta correcta es…

\- Lila, su color favorito es lila

\- Al fin –Vitoreó Emily alzando las manos.

\- Y los jueces dicen… -Todas voltearon a ver los jueces que discutían, para luego asentir todos juntos -¡Correcto!

Los aplausos no tardaron en aparecer, y Sam se sintió molesta ¿Cómo podían preguntar cosas de una niña que a nadie le importaba? Las concursantes estaban sólo para ganar, no les importaba Emily, estaba segura que sólo a dos jueces, su padre y a ella le importaban, pero los demás no.

\- Bien, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. Se lanzó una línea de vestidos para niñas en honor a Emily hace 7 años ¿Cómo se llamaba esa línea?

\- Mamá dijo que se llamaba "Purple's Dream" –Murmuró muy bajito Emily.

\- Se llama "Purple's Dream" –Contestó Sam

\- ¡Correcto!

Siguieron varias preguntas y Paulina contestaba varias de manera fluida, sorprendiendo a Sam ¿Cómo sabía cosas de Emily si no supo su color favorito?

\- La última pregunta y seguiremos con el siguiente evento. La más importante, se sabe que esta celebración es para conmemorar 10 años del fallecimiento de Emily pero ¿Cuándo falleció?

Todos soltaron gritos ahogados, y muchos ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

\- ¿Cómo pueden preguntar eso? –Se quejó Tucker

\- No sé ¿Dónde quedó el respeto? –Le continuó Danny molesto

Las concursantes no sabían que contestar, Paulina volteaba a todas partes como si la respuesta pudiera venir de otra parte, y Sam estaba en shock. Esa fecha…no la quería ni escuchar, no le importaba si era su cumpleaños.

\- Sama, debes contestar

\- Yo…no…

\- Hazlo, no me molesta

\- ¿Señorita Samantha? –Preguntó el anfitrión al verla cabizbaja

\- Fue el…12 de Noviembre.

 **El ambiente se pondrá tenso bajo reclamos, revelaciones y...¿pétalos de rosa?**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Protesta bajo los pétalos"**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola! Feliz Año 2017 (Un poco tarde, lo sé, pero más vale ahora que nunca). Tenía planeado subir el capítulo para antes de entrar a clases, pero me enfoqué en otro proyecto y no le dediqué tiempo a esto, en verdad lo siento para los que esperaban la continuación desde hace semanas.**

 **Agradezco los reviews a corazónoscuro2016 y DragoViking. Gracias por continuar leyendo y espero seguir sorprendiéndolas.**

 **Haré lo posible por actualizar al menos una vez al mes, ya que estoy a año y medio de egresar de la facultad y las exigencias se vuelven cada vez más grandes y el tiempo cada vez más escaso. Les pido paciencia.**

 **Bueno, ya basta de explicaciones, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 9 "Protesta bajo los pétalos"**_

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso el presentador.

\- ¡Esa pregunta no debió hacerse! –Alzó la voz la señora Wolf -¿Cómo se atreven a preguntar eso? ¡Respeto por mi niña! Ella no es un objeto ¡Malnacidos!

\- Tendremos una pausa para resolver este malentendido, por favor no se retiren, regresaremos muy pronto

Las concursantes regresaron detrás del escenario, y los jueces se reunieron con el presentador y el señor Wolf. Danny y Tucker aprovecharon y, gracias a los poderes de Danny, se infiltraron atrás del escenario. Buscaron a Sam entre la multitud de chicas, bueno, Danny la buscaba, Tucker se distraía con tanta chica bonita. Danny lo jaló hasta una esquina donde estaba Sam y Emily invisible a un lado

\- Sam ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Danny preocupado, depositando una mano en su espalda

\- Esa pregunta fue muy dura –Ahora Tucker ponía una mano en su hombro

\- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Emily sin entender mientras se volvía visible al ver que no había nadie a la vista.

\- No es sencillo hablar de gente muerta –Aclaró Sam dirigiéndose a Emily –Yo aún me siento mal por eso –Confesó lo más simple posible para que Emily entendiera.

\- Ah –Exclamó Emily sin haber entendido bien.

\- Tranquila –Danny se arrodilló a su lado, ya que Sam estaba sentada en una silla blanca

\- Lo sé, no se preocupen, estoy bien.

\- ¡Ya vamos a reanudar el concurso! ¡Sigue la pasarela con la colección de vestidos Wolf!

\- Este concurso no tiene pies ni cabeza –Criticó Tucker –El programa no está bien ni las categorías. Nada está bien planeado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Viste los programas de los concursos pasados? –Preguntó Danny sorprendido

-También vi los concursos por la tele, muchas chicas serían buenas candidatas para mí –Contestó Tucker

\- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Emily

\- Dejando eso a un lado ¿Entonces quieres decir que cambiaron todo?

\- Los concursos pasados también hubo preguntas y pasarelas, pero la pasarela era casi al final, probaban a las chicas en inteligencia, talento, posturas y presentaciones. Todo relacionado a las colecciones de ropa de la temporada. Ahora parece que no lo planearon bien.

\- Paulina, te dimos las respuestas a todas las preguntas –Lograron escuchar en una esquina. Danny tomó a sus amigos de las manos y se volvieron intangibles. Atravesaron la pared que los separaba y vieron al señor Wolf, el señor Sánchez y a Paulina. –Debiste contestar más preguntas ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Se me olvidaron –Contestó indignada –Yo no vine a contestar preguntas sobre esa niña, vine a ganar.

\- Paulina, más respeto –Regañó su padre

\- Bien, se supone que este concurso es para que puedas ganar y me quites de encima a esa chica gótica.

\- ¿Por qué no la quieres aquí? Ya sé que no es bonita como yo, pero se me hace raro esto.

\- No necesito decirlo, sólo no quiero que gane. No pude evitar su entrada al concurso, así que debe perder. Y tú debes ganar, la pasarela es tu mejor momento, por eso la pusimos después. Ganarás puntos y con eso sumaremos para que ganes.

\- Tramposo –Acusó Emily, pero Danny logró taparle la boca

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó alarmado el señor Sánchez

\- Yo no oí nada –Dijo el señor Wolf sin importancia

\- Por un momento creí escuchar…la voz de una niña.

\- Debes esta alucinando, mejor vámonos de aquí, no deben vernos aquí.

Danny y compañía volvió al mismo punto de reunión.

\- Por eso no hay pies ni cabeza ¡Están favoreciendo a Paulina!

\- Como no evitó que entrara, trata de hacer que Paulina gane para evitarnos.

\- Papá es un sucio mentiroso –Exclamó molesta Emily

\- Estamos muy de acuerdo con eso –Asintió Danny –Va a ser más difícil ganar con estos favorecimientos.

\- ¿Los jueces estarán enterados? –Preguntó Emily

\- No lo sé, dos son familiares tuyos, pero otra no.

\- Hubiera sido más lógico que hubieran sido puros familiares cerca del negocio familiar. Me da la impresión que esa diseñadora puede estar apoyando a Paulina –Intuyó Sam

\- Sí, las veces pasadas eran esos dos jueces, y una tía de Emily que está a cargo de una rama de la compañía en el extranjero –Informó Tucker –Siempre eran más de la familia.

\- Entonces si será más difícil con una juez contra mí.

El sentido fantasmal de Danny se activó y alertó a todos. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y la gente comenzaba a asustarse.

\- Hablando de irregularidades –Comentó con ironía Sam

Corriendo al escenario, donde una nube de humo verdoso se extendía por todo éste. Todas las concursantes salieron corriendo despavoridas, pero Paulina tropezó y cayó boca abajo. Volteó aterrada a una figura alta y delgada. Primero vio unos intensos ojos rojos gatunos, luego el humo la cubrió de pies al cuello y un vestido vaporoso negro con detalles rojos brillantes. Llevaba un enorme collar de piedra roja en forma de corazón sobre la clavícula descubierta. La falda del vestido flotaba como si volara por vientos tormentosos. Mostraba sus dientes en una mueca de coraje y el ceño bien fruncido con sus cejas delgadas y delineadas. Su cabello era un completo desastre, negro y moviéndose como serpientes vivas.

\- ¡Estos concursos siempre son engaños! –Exclamó golpeando al suelo con su tacón de aguja de casi 10cm –Siempre eligen a la bonita, a la perfecta ¡A la más falsa y desagradable mujer! ¡Ahora no! ¡Yo no lo permitiré!

De los guantes negros que le cubrían hasta arriba de las muñecas sacó dos rosas marchitas y las agitó al aire, saliendo pétalos negros y marchitos como navajas por todas partes, cortando y rasgando todo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Estos concursos son una falsedad! ¡Una estupidez!

\- En un día normal la apoyaría, pero este no es el día –Apuntó Sam

Danny se transformó y se abalanzó contra la chica fantasma. Al ver a Danny, la chica se hizo a un lado y apuntó con una rosa marchita, que se alargó hasta amarrar a Danny entre espinas que se encajaban en su piel.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? –Le cuestionó con dificultad.

\- Rosalí es mi nombre, y mi misión es destruir estas falsedades. Y nadie se meterá en mi camino.

Siguió lanzando los pétalos y todos siguieron corriendo a donde sea. Rosalí se percató de la muñeca en la urna y la tomó con la otra rosa. Rompió la urna en miles de pedazos y acercó la muñeca a su cara.

\- Todos piensan que las chicas son simples muñecas, y me da asco las que no tienen dignidad y se dejan llevar por vestidos bonitos y caras maquilladas.

\- ¡Suelta esa muñeca!

Volteó a ver al señor Wolf y sonrió maliciosa, Danny se temía lo peor. Tiró la muñeca al suelo, y la rosa se extendió como enredadera y atrapó al señor Wolf

\- Debe guardar esta muñeca como recordatorio de lo que quiere hacer. Muñecas perfectas.

\- ¡Esa muñeca le perteneció a una niña! –Gritó Sam mientras apuntaba con su láser, seguida por Tucker, quien apuntaba con una pistola blanca

\- ¡Aún es mía! –Se hizo visible Emily, dejando en shock a su padre.

\- ¿Y tú qué niña? –Alzó la ceja extrañada – ¿Fuiste una muñequita? ¿Sin cerebro?

\- Con cerebro, y aún así bonita –Contestó Danny mientras congelaba la enredadera que lo apresaba, para después destruirla –Lamento decirte que ni con todos los pétalos del mundo te volverás la reina del baile.

\- No me interesa eso –Escupió molesta –Quiero acabar con estos estúpidos concursos.

Vio que Paulina todavía estaba tendida en el suelo y con otra rosa en mano, la atrapó con la enredadera salida de la misma y la colgó de la estructura de las luces –Chicas como ella, valiéndose por su belleza externa, denigrando a chicas que valen más por su inteligencia, haciendo ver a las chicas como muñecas perfectas ¡Me da asco esto!

\- Normalmente te apoyaría en algo así, he pensado igual que tú por largo tiempo –Se acercó Sam, bajando el láser por un momento –Pero durante el tiempo que estuve practicando para este concurso, me di cuenta que no todas las chicas que participan son superficiales, no todas las chicas a la moda son simples muñecas –Recogió la muñeca de Emily y la sujetó entre sus manos –Graciosamente así consideré a Emily al conocerla, ya que siempre llevaba ropa de moda, muy exagerada para mi gusto, sin ofender

\- Pensaba lo mismo, casi, pero me gustaba los vestidos –Rió Emily a un lado de Sam.

\- Y la juzgué así como tú lo estás haciendo con Paulina, aunque ella si es así –La nombrada frunció el ceño –Pero Emily es agradable, alegre y muy buena amiga, y vi que no era ninguna muñeca de modas como pensé, sino una niña que gustaba de vestir bien, pero con buen corazón. Así que como consejo personal, –Apuntó con el láser –me informaría antes de atacar.

Disparó el láser, pero Rosalí lo esquivó sin problemas y con otra rosa en mano, sopló con fuerza a los pocos pétalos que tenía, y salieron disparados hacia Sam. Danny protegió a Sam y a Emily con un campo de fuerza. Tucker aprovechó una distracción de Rosalí y apuntó a la susodicha con otro láser, logrando atinarle. Rosalí salió volando hacia los asientos, completamente enojada.

\- Me están colmando la paciencia –Se levantó amenazadora

\- Pues bienvenida a mi mundo –Ironizó Danny

Soltó un grito agudo y se elevó por los aires. Comenzó a desintegrarse, volviéndose pétalos negros, para luego dispersarse por todas partes. Danny se separó por un momento de ellas, buscando con la mirada a Rosalí.

\- Sam, saca a Paulina de aquí, seguramente será su primer blanco si logra tumbarme. Tucker, tú llévate al señor Wolf

\- ¿Y el señor Wolf?

\- ¡Papá! –Exclamó Emily apuntando al techo.

Rodeado de pétalos marchitos, el señor Wolf estaba amordazado por una enredadera gruesa, siendo sujeta por Rosalí, quién los miraba con ira.

\- Este hombre promueve la belleza externa, no vendría mal uno menos en este mundo.

\- ¡Oye! –Emily voló para quedar frente a Rosalí –Él no promueve la belleza física, sólo una línea de ropa.

\- Niña inocente, moriste en la edad donde uno cree en los buenos –La miró con lástima, no culpaba a la niña, podía ver que había sido utilizada para la línea de ropa de ese hombre y también como imagen en ese concurso, ese ojo rosa en el logotipo no podía ser de otra persona –Déjame decirte que papi no te dijo la verdad, él sólo promovía la belleza exterior, creando inseguridades en las chicas que no llenaban las expectativas que venden estas personas para ser "bonitas".

\- ¿Eso crees? –Ladeó la cabeza –Sonaste como Sama –Rió la niña al recordar cuando su madre le estaba dando clases de modas –Pero para ser bonita no necesitas tener vestidos costosos o mucho maquillaje. Esas cosas son para realzar la belleza de una persona, aunque está mal que muchos piensen que es para pretender ser alguien más. Ser bonita es algo subjetivo, porque no todos nos gusta lo mismo, pero tú debes ser la primera que le guste quién eres, con o sin maquillaje. Es verdad que muchas chicas se valen sólo de su belleza y está mal, pero por esas chicas no debes pensar que todas son iguales. Tú eres diferente –Apuntó sonriente –Sama es diferente y yo también, aunque te parezca una niña solamente. Entonces esto no tiene sentido, baja a mi papá por favor –Pidió tranquilamente.

Rosalí abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Cómo esa niña sabía tanto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía de muerta?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó aún sin creerlo

\- Mi mamá lo dijo, y no le había entendido al principio, pero ya más o menos entendí lo que dijo…aunque no entiendo unas palabras todavía –Se rascó la nuca apenada. Tenía muy buena memoria cuando se lo proponía.

Rosalí le sonrió enternecida, le parecía adorable la niña

\- ¡Bájenme por favor! –Rogaba el señor Wolf al borde de mojar los pantalones

Rosalí rodó los ojos con fastidio y lo bajó sin mucho cuidado, casi azotándolo contra el suelo de cara. Danny lo ayudó a levantarse, sintiendo cómo el hombre temblaba. Sam y Tucker se acercaron de inmediato, viendo cómo Rosalí y Emily descendían al escenario.

\- Vaya, es la primera vez que conozco una muñequita con cerebro –Señaló a Emily

\- Soy más que eso, –Dijo orgullosa –creo –Ladeó la cabeza, algo confundida.

\- No lo dudo niña, me sorprendes. Bueno, he escuchado de ti Danny Phantom ¿Qué sigue? ¿Las palabras heroicas y luego a la lata esa? –Apuntó al termo que sujetaba Tucker.

\- Muy graciosa –Bufó Danny –Saltemos las palabras y vamos a lo último.

\- Cómo sea –Rodó los ojos divertida –Por cierto, sería bueno verte por la Zona Fantasma niña, me caíste bien.

\- Yo…no voy para allá, yo quiero pasar al otro lado

\- ¿Ah sí? –Abrió los ojos sorprendida –Vaya, creo que no debería sorprenderme, después de todo eres una niña, creo que sí tienes oportunidad.

\- ¿Y tú no? –Preguntó curiosa

\- Llevo muerta como 20 años, no quise esperar y quería vengar mi muerte. Yo ya perdí mi oportunidad niña, no pierdas la tuya –Volteó a ver a Danny –Tú dices a qué horas Phantom

Tucker le pasó el termo y metió a Rosalí en el termo.

\- Es de esas pocas veces que no me dejan tirado en el suelo –Comentó Danny volviendo a la normalidad

\- Parece ser que Emily la evangelizó –Señaló Tucker a la susodicha –Vaya poder que tienen los niños.

\- Ojalá así fueran todos –Suspiró cansado Danny al recordar al pequeño pirata y a Dani.

Todos voltearon a ver al señor Wolf, quien miraba, todavía en shock, a Emily

\- Emily…estás… -Apuntó con mano temblorosa

\- Fantasmal –Completó Sam mirando a Emily

\- Pero…tú…

\- Señor Wolf, era lo que tratamos de decirle todo este tiempo, Emily está estancada y debemos saber quién fue el que ocasionó ese accidente que la mató –Dijo Danny

 **¡Al fin la verdad en boca de los protagonistas del accidente! ¿Al fin todo será aclarado? ¿Esto ayudará a Emily a pasar al otro lado?**

 **Próximo capítulo :"Al fin la verdad"**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	11. Chapter 10

**Gracias tiempo por darme chance de subir otro capítulo! Espero no haber tardado mucho para traerles la continuación.**

 **Agradezco a corazonoscuro2016, ShaydeBlack y DragoViking. Espero que sigan animándome a continuar esta historia, en verdad les agradezco sus comentarios.**

 **Bueno, no más palabras, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 10 "Al fin la verdad"**_

El señor Wolf alargó una mano para tocar a su hija, pero sintió un frío atroz cuando apenas tocó su cabello. No lo podía creer, no quería creerlo, pero ahí estaba su hija con la misma ropa con la que murió. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar sin control. Emily se le acercó, pero Danny la detuvo.

\- Señor Wolf, sé que esto es muy difícil, pero esto ayudará a Emily para que pueda irse a descansar.

Escuchó cómo el señor Wolf suspiró y buscó acallar sus sollozos poco a poco. Quedó frente a Danny y volvió a suspirar. Emily se colocó a un lado del chico.

\- Fue un martes, lo recuerdo bien, estaba arreglando la ropa de Emily y ella me apuraba para irnos. Se nos hizo tarde y decidí llevarle las cosas en el auto para arreglarla en el jardín de niños. Llevaba solamente el vestido verde y los zapatos, y jugaba con una pelota azul. Ella me decía que quería ver a su amiga pronto, se notaba muy ansiosa y feliz. Dimos la vuelta por la calle donde está la secundaria Casper, y entonces lo vi, ese auto con el conductor distraído. Soné el claxon y no me escuchó. No sabía para dónde girar, es una calle muy estrecha. Cuando me di cuenta, ya había sido demasiado tarde. Quedé atrapado entre la puerta y el suelo, no me podía mover. Lo escuché gritar y vi con horror a mi hija ensangrentada e inconsciente entre sus brazos. Sólo atiné a gritar que la salvara, quería que se salvara, no me importaba nada más. Si perdía las piernas o muriera desangrado, no me importaba, sólo quería ver a mi hija con vida. Se la llevó y minutos después llegaron a atenderme. Les rogué que me llevaran al hospital a ver a mi hija, y condujeron lo más rápido que pudieron. Cuando llegué… -Un nudo se formó en su garganta y primero salió un sollozo para luego continuar –Me dijeron…que mi niña…se había ido. –Rompió a llorar de nuevo. Cayendo de rodillas frente a los adolescentes y la pequeña fantasma.

A todos se les hacía un nudo en la garganta al ver a un pobre padre llorando por la muerte de su única hija. Emily miraba con mucho dolor a su padre, si pudiera llorar, lo haría. Acalló los sollozos de nuevo y tomó todo el aire que pudo para continuar la historia.

\- Por un momento quería gritarle a ese hombre, quería reclamarle, incluso golpearlo, no lo negaré, pero me detuvo verlo arrodillado en el suelo, manchado con sangre y con heridas en los brazos sin atender. Sollozaba sin control golpeando el suelo, repetidas veces. Me acerqué a él, y cuando me vio, me rogó perdón. Esos ojos rojos me daban bastante lástima, tanta que mi odio se desvaneció casi de inmediato. Me rogaba perdón de rodillas, casi con gritos agónicos. Lo perdoné y él aún así no pudo parar de llorar. Le comuniqué a mi esposa y claro que lo tomó muy mal, lloró por días y comenzó a deprimirse, pero siempre decía que haría pagar al responsable de todo. No le podía decir quién había sido, él estaba pagando con creces todo esto, no quería que tuviera más problemas.

\- Por eso no le contó a su esposa –Habló Sam con bastante esfuerzo, no quería llorar, pero le estaba costando horrores por la situación.

\- Sí, y hasta la fecha no se lo he dicho por temor a que tomara represalias contra él.

\- La señora Wolf no lo hará, ella no lo haría si le explica todo

\- Temo mucho eso, pero ahora –Vio a Emily –hay que hacerlo…por mi angelito.

\- Ahora queremos saber quién lo hizo –Pidió Danny

\- Lo conocerán mañana, nos ayudará con la mudanza, vengan a mi casa a las 3pm.

\- ¿Y mamá?

\- Hablaré con ella primero, te prometo que mami y papi se contentarán de nuevo –Le sonrió nostálgico, limpiándose las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

Emily sonrió levemente y asintió.

\- ¿Crees que mis padres si se contenten? –Preguntó Emily desde la cama de Danny.

\- Hay que tener fe Emily, esas cosas son de adultos, no podemos meternos

\- Bueno –Asintió.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

\- Me pone triste que mi papá fuera un mentiroso y tramposo –Bajó la mirada.

\- Estaba asustado.

\- ¿Los adultos le temen a algo?

\- Eso creo, no es fácil de entender, creo que yo no soy el apropiado para explicarte, pero lo que entiendo es que los adultos son más complicados, y ellos mismos se crean esos problemas.

\- Suena raro –Ladeó la cabeza confundida.

\- Lo es, pero no siempre lo podremos entender.

\- Danny ¿Tú le tienes miedo a algo?

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¿A qué? –Quiso saber curiosa.

\- A no poder proteger a mis seres queridos, a que un fantasma ataque y yo no pueda hacer nada.

\- ¿Por qué temes eso?

\- No soy el héroe perfecto Emily, tengo muchos errores.

-Pero aún así eres el mejor héroe del mundo –Alzó las manos Emily, animado al chico.

\- Gracias Emily, pero también soy un adolescente que busca salir adelante. Puedo cometer errores, y temo que algún día ese error…cobre una vida.

\- ¿Como Sama?

\- Si ella se fuera, créeme, no sabría qué hacer. Amo a Sam más que nada en este mundo, si la pierdo, no podría volver a levantarme.

\- ¿Sabes? Me hace muy feliz que mi amiga Sama tenga a alguien como tú, eres una buena persona Danny, el mejor para ella.

\- Es un alago que la mejor amiga de mi chica me diga eso –Rió Danny.

\- Tienes mi aprobación –Sonrió Emily con pulgar en alto. Ambos rieron por eso.

Llegaron a la casa a la hora acordada. Los trabajadores estaban cargando los muebles en el camión, y los supervisaba la señora Wolf. Emily sintió una gran felicidad el verla ahí.

\- ¡Mamá! –Gritó feliz, sin darle oportunidad a Danny de detenerla.

\- ¡Emily! ¡Muchachos! Qué bueno que vinieron –Saludó la señora Wolf

\- Parece que todo se resolvió –Comentó Sam, esperando que así fuera

\- Sí, mi esposo habló conmigo. Debo decir que ganas de darle con un jarrón que tenía a un lado no me faltaban, pero cuando me contó toda la historia y también la trampa del concurso, lo entendí todo.

\- ¿Ya sabe quién fue? –Preguntó Tucker con cautela

\- Sí, y al principio no lo creí, pero así fue.

\- ¿Y quién fue? –Danny ya se estaba cansando de preguntar

\- Vendrá en un momento con mi esposo, prometió ayudarnos con la mudanza.

Suspiraron todos algo frustrados, ya querían que ese "misterio" se resolviera de una buena vez. El auto del señor Wolf se estacionó un poco más atrás del camión de mudanza, y con él, venía el señor Sánchez. Cuando el invitado vio a los chicos, se asustó y buscó irse, pero lo detuvo el señor Wolf

\- Leo, debes saber algo.

Nervioso, bajó del auto y llegó frente a la señora Wolf. Emily se escondió detrás de su mamá.

\- Leo, verás, después del incidente en el concurso, pasó algo. Resulta ser que…bueno…los chicos no estaban locos ni mentían.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mi niña, realmente está aquí.

Emily salió detrás de su mamá, viendo al señor Sánchez. Entonces los recuerdos se volvieron más claros.

\- Usted fue el conductor que estaba distraído –Apuntó, tratando de no sonar como acusación.

\- Es…es…es –El señor Sánchez estaba en shock, no creía lo que veía.

\- Emily no puede descansar hasta que resuelva sus asuntos pendientes, y uno fue esto: el accidente. Leo, sé que no fue tu intensión esto, todo fue un accidente, quiero que ahora tú te perdones a ti mismo

\- ¿Qué? – Volteó a ver al señor Wolf – ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo puedo perdonarme después de esto? –Preguntó angustiado

\- Fue un accidente –Apoyó la señora Wolf –Escuché todo lo que ha hecho estos años, y le agradezco por cubrir los gastos funerarios y todos esas donaciones a esas organizaciones.

\- Pero no es suficiente –Exclamó –Nunca lo será, le quité la vida a esta niña ¡Le arranqué su futuro! ¿Cómo pueden perdonarme?

\- Yo lo hago –Emily se le acercó, quedando frente a él. El señor Sánchez se tuvo que arrodillar a su altura –Tal vez usted fue quien provocó el accidente, pero intentó salvarme y se lo agradezco. Yo perdí la batalla, pero usted no debería hacerlo también. Usted se ve que es bueno, ya no se ponga mal por esto. Yo lo perdono –Le sonrió tiernamente

\- ¿Me…perdonas? –Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos una tras otras -¿A pesar de todo?

\- Sí –Asintió con fuerza –Ya pasó, ya no siento dolor ¿Por qué usted sí?

El señor Sánchez sollozó con fuerza mientras sonreía a la niña. Escuchar a la niña fue como si una luz se encendiera en medio de la oscuridad, como si una flama se hubiera encendido para de nuevo traerle calor en medio del frío.

\- Gracias pequeña…em…

\- Emily, me llamo Emily

\- Gracias, muchas gracias –Sollozó con fuerza.

\- Ya olvidemos estos sucesos dolorosos –Declaró la señora Wolf –Y volvamos a comenzar ¿Le parece señor Sánchez?

\- ¿No me odia ya?

\- No, ya pasó eso, ya pasó el duelo. Fue largo y doloroso, pero no podía quedarme así, mi niña no le hubiera gustado –Emily negó con la cabeza –Usted debería hacer lo mismo.

\- Lo haré –Asintió mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas –Muchas gracias.

Ya todo estaba listo para la mudanza, y los Wolf tenían que irse. El señor Sánchez se despidió de todos y esperaba noticias de ellos pronto.

\- Me siento mal por abandonar a nuestra hija ahora –Se lamentó el señor Wolf.

\- Sé que la estamos dejando en buenas manos a nuestra hija. Por favor, ayúdenla resolver sus asuntos.

\- Lo haremos –Prometió Danny

\- Nos quitaron a Emily y nosotros no queríamos dejarla ir –Habló el señor Wolf –Ahora lo hacemos porque queremos, porque ella debe seguir adelante, igual que nosotros. Cuídate mi niña.

\- Adiós papá, adiós mamá.

Ambos buscaron abrazar a su hija, aunque no podían sentirla físicamente, sintieron una enorme calidez dentro de ellos, una sensación de felicidad que no habían tenido en años. Se separaron y ambos lloraron de nuevo mientras contemplaban a su hija por última vez. Se subieron al auto y se fueron, con el camión de la mudanza detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Emily?

\- Sí, me siento bien

Se encontraban en el parque, sentados en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol con un helado cada uno, excepto la fantasma. Emily estaba acostada bocabajo mirando al frente, justamente estaba a un lado de Sam.

\- ¿Saben? Me siento como liberada.

\- Eso es bueno –Sonrió Danny

\- Bien, tenemos un asunto pendiente menos –Celebró Tucker.

\- ¿Crees que ya pueda pasar al otro lado? –Preguntó Emily a Danny.

\- Todavía no, ya que resolvimos esto, debemos buscar a los guías espirituales, sino nadie podrá pasar al otro lado –Dijo Danny.

\- Ok –Asintió Emily –Qué envidia me da, mi dulce favorito era el helado de chocolate –Dijo mientras veía a Tucker comiendo gustoso su helado.

\- Te ofreceríamos…pero… -Tucker comenzaba a arrepentirse.

\- Ya sé, ya sé, un fantasma no come –Rodó los ojos divertida –Pero quisiera comer eso una vez más.

\- Ojalá pudieras –Se compadeció Sam.

\- No te preocupes Sama, está bien, además, comí mucho helado en vida –Rió –Mi favorito era la copa de chocolate con fresa, y muchos cacahuates.

\- Nos estás antojando –Bromeó Tucker.

\- Y no mencioné las chispas de chocolate blanco y la gran cereza –Siguió Emily sacando la lengua y luego empezó a reír.

Todos rieron y siguieron hablando sobre helados, pero después de unos 2 minutos de hablar de postres, de nuevo regresaron al tema principal.

\- No tendremos mucho tiempo para ir a la Zona Fantasma a buscar pistas, la temporada de exámenes está cerca y también la graduación –Recordó Danny.

\- Habrá que turnarnos para no descuidarnos –Propuso Sam.

\- Será lo mejor.

\- ¿Y por qué no puedo ir yo? –Preguntó Emily.

\- Es peligroso para ti, la Zona Fantasma puede ser una trampa mortal.

\- Bueno –Suspiró resignada Emily –Pero tengan cuidado –Pidió apuntando a Danny –Y cuida bien a Sama, te pego si le pasa algo malo –Escuchó cómo Tucker comenzaba a reír y también le apuntó –También tú recibirán una patada en el trasero.

\- Lamento decirte que no puedes patearnos –Señaló Tucker.

\- Si puede, sino ¿Cómo me han golpeado todos esos fantasmas? –Recordó Danny.

\- Rayos.

\- O puedo poseerlos y ponernos a hacer algo ridículo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó Tucker desafiante.

\- Vestirlo de niñas con bonitos vestidos rosas.

\- No lo harías –Dijeron al unísono ambos chicos.

\- ¿Quieren apostar? –Alzó la ceja triunfante.

\- Yo si me la creo, y añado que Emily tiene gustos muy afeminados –Advirtió Sam disfrutando de lo lindo.

\- Diablos.

\- Además Emily –Se dirigió a la niña –Yo no necesito tanta protección, puedo cuidarme sola. De hecho, creo que yo los cuido a ellos.

\- ¿Ah sí? –Ladeó la cabeza.

\- Claro que no –Saltó Danny.

\- Claro que sí –Afirmó Sam cruzada de brazos y sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Pensé que los chicos defendían a las chicas, como en los cuentos –Se rascó la cabeza confundida – ¿Ya no lo hacen?

\- Bienvenida al siglo 21 Emily.

\- Ni que nada, aún así yo sí te voy a proteger, es mi deber –Contestó Danny con firmeza.

\- ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado? –Se quejó Tucker –Yo no me quedaré aparte.

\- Así me gusta –Volteó a ver a Sam –Yo sé que eres fuerte Sama, pero siempre es lindo que alguien esté a tu lado apoyándote y protegiéndote. Tienes a un buen amigo –Apuntó a Tucker –Y tienes un novio que te quiere mucho –Ahora apuntaba a Danny –Estás en buenas manos –Sonrió contenta.

\- Gracias Emily –Le sonrió Sam.

\- Bueno, vayamos por algo de comer, muero de hambre –Se levantó Tucker

\- Acabamos de comer un helado ¿No te bastó? –Preguntó Danny.

\- Amigo, no me conoces –Rió Tucker –Vamos, yo invito.

\- ¿Por qué no? –Aceptó Sam.

\- Sí, vamos.

Emily se levantó de último y se volvió invisible para no llamar la atención. Aunque se sentía pequeña entre los tres amigos, se sentía muy a gusto. Se sentía…viva de nuevo.

 **Un asunto menos ¿Será el único? ¿Qué seguirá para los tres adolescentes? ¿Qué será de Emily?**

 **Recuerden que todavía queda el gran problema sin resolver.**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Creo que olvidé algo"**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar, y recuerden, les pido paciencia para la continuación.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	12. Chapter 11

**Saludos! Sé que me tardé más tiempo de que había dicho, pero me pasó de todo estas semanas. Trabajo de equipo, estrés, enfermedades una tras otra, inyecciones, pastillas. Total, una pesadilla si me permiten decir.**

 **Agradezco los reviews a: corazonoscuro2016, ShaydeBlack y DragoViking. Espero que les guste este capítulo**

 **Bueno, ya no digo más, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 11 "Creo que olvidé algo"**_

Danny volaba por la Zona Fantasma, tratando de encontrar algo extraño, pero todo parecía en orden. No sabía ni por dónde empezar, no tenía ninguna pista para poder encontrar algún indicio de los guías espirituales

\- Me gustaría encontrar más información –Se detuvo – ¿Pero cómo?

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió volando por la zona sin rumbo alguno. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a ese viejo lugar. Tal vez podría volver a hablar con la encargada, pensó Danny. Entró en el edificio, y los mismos fantasmas estaban sentados donde mismo. La encargada estaba leyendo el libro de nuevo. Tocó el escritorio y esperó a que le contestara.

\- Nombre

\- Em…Danny Phantom

\- Ah, Danny –Alzó la mirada – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Ya resolvimos un asunto pendiente de Emily y ya estamos comenzando con la búsqueda de los guías.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso –Dio vuelta a la página mientras volvía su vista al mismo. Danny no veía nada de alegría en su fría expresión.

\- Pero no sé por dónde comenzar para la búsqueda, ya sé que me dio un nombre, pero nada de coordenadas o algo así.

\- Lo siento si no te proporcioné la información necesaria, pero ni yo sé dónde está.

\- ¿Y cómo lo voy a encontrar?

\- Todo a su tiempo

Danny torció la boca, no esperaba esa respuesta, pero se notaba que la encargada no le iba a dar más pistas.

\- Buen, gracias señora…em…

\- Minerva, señora Minerva –Se presentó formalmente.

\- Gracias

\- Buena suerte chico fantasma. Por cierto, debo decirte algo importante.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Emily resolvió un asunto ¿No es así?

\- Sí, supimos quién causó el accidente que la mató.

\- Ya veo –Asintió

\- ¿Por qué pregunta?

\- Lo averiguarás después

Danny asintió extrañado ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

\- Max Winter…Max Winter…

Tucker buscaba desde su laptop alguna información sobre ese hombre. Danny le había pasado el nombre por mensaje y le había contado lo que le había dicho la señora Minerva.

\- Viejo, esto no es tan sencillo ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de muerto este tipo? –Se quejó al ver que la búsqueda no le daba nada útil.

Después de 5 minutos de malas palabras contra la búsqueda y contra el tipo muerto, encontró una nota periodística de hace 80 años. Abrió el archivo y encontró una pequeña nota con el título en grande "Dinero cortante. Asesinan al gran Max Winter" La foto del hombre le puso los pelos de punta, tenía una cara afilada, ojos denotando su codicia y una sonrisa tan grande que asustaría a cualquier niño.

\- Vaya, ese hombre sería una atracción perfecta para una casa embrujada.

Leyó la nota un par de veces, viendo que no había mucha información que les pudiera servir, o eso pensaba.

\- Mejor imprimo esto para enseñárselos a los demás.

\- Tu cuarto es genial Sama –Emily volteaba a ver a todas partes, bastante asombrada.

\- Gracias –Sonrió Sam

\- Quería venir desde hace tiempo, pero me entretuve en casa de Danny. Jazz me está ayudando a aprender a leer, todavía fallo mucho, pero lo intento –Sonrió apenada

\- Eso es bueno ¿Sabes Emily? Me alegra tenerte aquí

\- ¿En serio? –Se acercó a la cama de su amiga y se tiró en ella

\- Sí, no he tenido una amiga en mucho tiempo, sólo a ti

\- ¿Sólo tienes a Danny y Tucker?

\- La verdad sí –Bajó la mirada –Cuando te fuiste, ya no me sentí capaz de tener otra amiga

\- Sama –Exclamó triste

\- Pero ya no importa Emily –Negó suavemente –Disfrutemos este momento.

\- Ok –Asintió

Sam le contaba de todas las aventuras que vivió junto a sus amigos, desde los momentos angustiantes hasta los más divertidos. Emily se emocionaba en las partes de acción, soltaba gritos ahogados en los momentos de suspenso y reía por las tonterías que contaba. Era como contarle un cuento a un niño a la hora de dormir, aunque para Sam era algo extraño, ya que recordaba que Emily era mayor que ella por al menos 9 meses, y ahora verla de 5 años y ella de 15, era simplemente extraño. Por un momento quiso pensar que si Emily hubiera sobrevivido, en ese momento estaría hablando con alguien de su misma edad, una joven como ella. Negó varias veces con la cabeza, tratando de dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

\- Em, enseguida vuelvo –Salió Sam de inmediato, extrañando a Emily, pero ella sólo frunció los hombros y siguió vagando por su habitación.

Sam salió y cerró la puerta con fuerza, respiraba algo agitada, como si hubiera corrido. Se sentía idiota por seguir pensando esas cosas, como si de la nada Emily se volviera una chica de su edad y más importante…que estuviera viva. Sintió que las lágrimas volvían y se las limpió bruscamente.

\- Ya basta Sam, esto está mal, ella no está viva, ella no está viva –Se repetía constantemente…pero no quería creerse.

\- No importa cuánto investiguemos del tipo ese, no encontramos nada que nos sirva –Dijo Tucker dejando las hojas impresas sobre la mesa de la sala de Danny.

\- Minerva tampoco me ha ayudado mucho –Negó Danny frustrado –No entiendo cómo quiere que ayudemos si no nos dice nada.

\- La señora Minerva debe de saber algo –Dijo Emily mientras veía las hojas de Tucker.

\- Quizás deba pedir ayuda en la Zona Fantasma

\- ¿Qué tal Reloj? –Propuso Sam –Él tal vez sepa algo de él.

\- Puede ser, iré a verlo después, por ahora de nuevo tenemos examen de Matemáticas

\- ¡Ya quiero que termine esas cosas! –Se quejó Tucker –Ya se me hicieron eternas

\- ¿Tan feos son? –Preguntó Emily ladeando la cabeza.

\- Tienes suerte de no haberlos tenido, te envidio

\- Sigo sin entender

\- Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, después del examen de Matemáticas y el de Biología iremos con Reloj

\- Me parece bien ¿Pero todos juntos?

\- De preferencia sólo dos y uno que se quede con Emily

\- ¿Por qué me debo de quedar? –Reclamó Emily

\- Es peligrosos para ti, no puedes entrar a la Zona Fantasma, órdenes de Minerva

\- Buuu –Refunfuñó la niña inflando los cachetes.

\- Ya luego decidiremos quienes van, primero lo primero, el estúpido examen –Dijo Tucker con una mueca de desagrado.

\- Vamos chicos, no está tan difícil.

\- Lo dice la que sacó A en las últimas pruebas –Recordó Danny

\- Ya entendí, pero deben estudiar mejor ahora y no dejarlo para el último momento como lo han venido haciendo todo el curso.

\- Oye, tengo cosas más importantes

\- Te recuerdo que ya no eres alcalde, así que esa excusa ya no es válida

\- Me refería a que ahora que ya no soy alcalde, puedo atender asuntos más importantes

\- ¿Cómo dormir y videojuegos? –Alzó la ceja Sam

\- ¡Oye! Para mí eso es importante –Se cruzó de brazos ofendido

\- Cómo digas –Rodó los ojos

\- ¿Y tú Danny? –Preguntó Emily

\- Je, deberías verlo Emily –Se burló Sam –Está igualito que Tucker.

\- No es verdad –Se defendió Danny –Si estudio antes que Tucker.

\- ¿Cuánto? ¿Un día de anticipación?

\- Uno y medio –Aceptó derrotado. Emily se comenzó a reír

Eso de los exámenes le daban mucho tiempo libre a Emily en lo que Danny estudiaba con sus amigos un montón de cosas que ella apenas entendía. A pesar de que ya conocía el cuarto de Danny de pies a cabeza, aún así los libros de la escuela le entretenían, ya que siempre trataba de leer aunque fuera un capítulo de la teoría. Se levantó de la cama, dejando el libro de Química abierto sobre la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, la traspasó y caminó al cuarto de Jazz. Tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta

\- Creo que está estudiando también –Dijo para sí misma.

Frunció los hombros y volvió al cuarto de Danny. Pasó por un estante que estaba con un par de portarretratos, uno de su familia y otro de sus amigos. Cuando vio la foto de los tres amigos, un extraño vacío se apoderó de ella, sentía que olvidaba algo importante.

\- Qué extraño, se supone ya no tengo asuntos pendientes… ¿O sí?

Imágenes borrosas comenzaron a nublar su mente, una libreta, una hoja, un montón de colores de madera, un candado con forma de corazón y una pelota azul. Lo único que se le hizo familiar fue la pelota, recordaba que era de sus juguetes favoritos, pero que no era una simple pelota. Se extrañó de ese último pensamiento ¿Una pelota que no era una simple pelota? ¿Eso tenía sentido? No lo entendía

\- Qué raro, pero esa pelota… ¿por qué siento que debería buscarla? Pero se supone ya no puedo, mis padres se fueron y seguramente se llevaron mis cosas, y hasta puede que las vendieran –Dijo pensativa

Pero por más que se decía eso, algo dentro de ella le decía que fuera a su vieja casa, que buscara la dichosa pelota. Trataba de convencerse que ahí ya no debía haber nada, pero esa molesta sensación le decía que sí. Se subió de nuevo a la cama y continuó leyendo, o tratar de leer, sobre los componentes del agua, pero de nuevo esa molesta voz en su cabeza le decía que fuera a buscarla. Sacudió la cabeza y sin querer cayó de la cama y del susto se volvió intangible, atravesando el suelo. Gritó y esperó el golpe del suelo, y luego cuando reaccionó que era intangible, regresó a la normalidad y terminó por estrellarse en el suelo del laboratorio. Se levantó sin problemas y miró a su alrededor. El portal estaba abierto y encendido, e hipnotizada caminó a él. Estaba a escasos pasos de pasar, pero una voz siniestra la comenzó a llamar y retrocedió con miedo.

\- Emily, ven pequeña –Esa voz sonaba bastante tétrica, que parecía de un demonio malvado, o eso pensó Emily asustada –Ven pequeña.

Siguió retrocediendo cada vez más hasta que escuchó otra voz atrás de ella. Bajando por las escaleras, Jazz se apresuró a llegar con Emily. La niña se sintió aliviada y corrió hacia Jazz.

\- Emily ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me caí de la cama y atravesé el suelo.

\- Qué susto me diste –Suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

\- Escuché cuando tocaste, pero no pude abrirte porque estaba terminando una tarea. Fui al cuarto de Danny y no te vi, me asusté y te comencé a buscar.

\- Perdón si te asusté

\- Descuida, seguramente te sentías sola ¿Me quieres acompañar? Todavía no termino la tarea, pero puedo prestarte algo para entretenerte

\- Sí, gracias Jazz –Asintió feliz.

Ambas salieron del laboratorio y Emily hizo lo imposible para no voltear a ver el portal. Esa voz le había dado mucho miedo, esperaba no escucharle de nuevo.

Llegaron a la habitación de Jazz y ella le ofreció un libro de cuentos. Emily se emocionó ¡Al fin algo que sí podía leer completamente! Jazz le sonrió y continuó con su tarea. Emily comenzó a leer su cuento favorito, la princesa y el sapo, pero de nuevo esa molesta voz comenzó a decirle sobre su pelota. Negó varias veces con la cabeza tratando de sacársela de la cabeza, pero era inútil ¿Para qué quería una pelota? ¿Y qué era eso de que una pelota que no era pelota? Todo era muy extraño, no parecía tener sentido, pero tal vez tendría sentido si iba a su casa a buscar esa pelota. Quería decirle a Danny, pero se notaba que estaba estresado, no solamente por los exámenes, sino por la búsqueda de los guías espirituales, que parecía no avanzar. No quería ponerle otro peso encima que ni siquiera sabía si era importante ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si solo extrañaba su pelota favorita? No lo sabía, pero quería saberlo por su cuenta. Pero a la vez temía ir sola ¿Y si era una trampa de esa voz que daba miedo? No quería arriesgarse sola, quería ir con alguien, pero no podía ser Danny, Sama o Tucker, pensó la niña mientras pasaba hoja del cuento.

\- Emily

\- Mande –Reaccionó como resorte

\- Ya terminé la tarea ¿quieres que te lea?

\- ¡Sí! –Asintió emocionada – ¿Pero ya no vas a estar ocupada?

\- No, ya casi termina mi periodo de exámenes, así que dentro de poco, estaré libre

\- Qué genial

Jazz se sentó en la cama junto a Emily y comenzó a leerle. Entonces una idea se le cruzó a la niña. Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Jazz para resolver esa inquietud que tenía. Se supone ella ya pronto terminaría de presentar sus exámenes, pero Danny y demás todavía no. Sería buena opción pedirle ayuda a la hermana mayor de Danny, a quién también empezaba a considerar como hermana mayor. Lo había decidido, cuando Jazz se desocupara, le pediría ayuda para resolver esas dudas. Alguien tocó la puerta y Jazz fue a abrir, no fue sorpresa encontrar a Danny.

\- Llegaste ¿Vienes por Emily?

\- No, sólo quería saber si estaba aquí, como no la vi en el cuarto. Si quieres, se puede quedar contigo esta noche, yo debo seguir estudiando, siento que no es suficiente lo que repasé con ellos.

\- ¿Seguro? Emily me ha dicho que te ha ayudado a estudiar.

\- Bueno, eso sí

\- Emily –Jazz volteó a verla, llamando la atención de la niña –Si quieres otro día te leo, ve y ayuda a Danny, creo que gracias a ti ya no reprueba tanto.

\- Oye, yo también pongo de mi parte

\- Casi –Se rió Jazz –Bueno, ve con él

Emily asintió y se fue con Danny a la habitación del chico. Notaba que Danny estaba muy cansado, demasiado para su gusto, pero estaba muy enfocado en ese examen. Seguía sin entender esas cosas llamadas exámenes ¿Para qué servían? Nadie le había dicho bien, solo cosas negativas de parte de los tres amigos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le ha preguntado a Jazz, tal vez ella si le conteste su duda.

\- Danny, estás muy cansado

\- Lo sé, pero no debo descuidarme, ya casi me gradúo y ocupo buenas calificaciones.

\- Bueno

Sí, definitivamente no le pediría ayuda a Danny, quería que descansara un poco, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera por completo, ya que todavía estaba pendiente la búsqueda de los guías.

 **Entonces los asuntos no han terminado ¿Qué será lo que Emily olvidó? ¿Y qué tiene que ver su pelota favorita?**

 **Pues al parecer esto tendrá que esperar, porque en el siguiente capítulo, alguien va a causar problemas: Ember**

 **Próximo capítulo: ¿Quién eres Ember?**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar, y les pido paciencia ya que seguiré con exámenes y todavía no me recupero del todo.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, no me di cuenta del tiempo que pasó sin subir nada. Por lo visto, me tardé con la continuación. Además de las clases y tareas, he tenido bastantes dudas sobre mi futuro ya que estoy a poco de graduarme y mis opciones son muy...escasas. Y debo decir que me ando haciendo muchas preguntas y eso me nubla por completo que olvido absolutamente todo lo demás. Debo decir que debería darme un respiro o terminaré bajo estrés...otra vez.**

 **Bueno, dejemos mis tragedias para después, no es relevante para el capítulo (Excepto para justificar mi ausencia jeje)**

 **En fin, este capítulo me salió por andar escuchando la canción de Ember. Hace tiempo andaba viendo un capítulo de Danny en la tele (No me acuerdo bien el nombre del capítulo), y salió Ember. Cuando terminó, me puse a tararear la canción mientras hacía la tarea en la laptop. Me entró la curiosidad y la busqué ¿Y qué creen? Salió. La descargué y me puse a escucharla por varios días en mi trayecto a la facu. De nuevo la curiosidad me ganó y busqué la letra y ahí fue el toque final de mi inspiración.**

 **Dejando claro esto, a leer. Que disfruten.**

 _ **Capítulo 12 "¿Quién eres, Ember?"**_

Ember se divertía de lo lindo haciendo sus fuertes acordes, destruyendo la obra de teatro que se estaba presentando esa noche en el auditorio de Amity Park. La orquesta huyó despavorida, siendo perseguidos por las ondas sonoras de la guitarrista fantasma.

-Esa música ya pasó de moda ¡Es hora de darle más rock al momento!

\- ¡Hay que respetar los clásicos!

Un rayo verde la golpeó de sorpresa, y la tiró al suelo. Alzó la mirada molesta, viendo flotando al responsable del disparo.

\- Lamento decirte que este lugar no es para ti

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Por las cosas viejas? Porque pensaba modernizarlo. Toma asiento.

Lanzó otro acorde que logró tumbar a Danny y estrellarlo contra los asientos. Sam y Tucker corrieron hacia Danny mientras Ember se sacudía el polvo inexistente de su ropa y preparaba su guitarra para otra rasgada de cuerdas. Emily estaba detrás del escenario, se había metido al lugar aún con las advertencias de los chicos. Miraba curiosa y asustada a la fantasma rockera, esperando su siguiente ataque. Vio que un rayo errado pasaba cerca de Ember y de paso casi le daba a ella, por lo que escondió mejor detrás del escenario.

\- Esta vez no vine sola –Alertó Ember

Chasqueó los dedos y los integrantes de su banda aparecieron, listos para atacar. Ella sonrió burlona mientras Danny se ponía de pie con sus amigos detrás.

\- Al menos ya no será tanta desventaja numérica –Comentó Ember – ¡Ataquen!

Su banda utilizó guitarra, bajo y baquetas para atacar mientras Sam y Tucker sacaban de sus bolsillos lo que parecía un tubo plateado. Los accionaron al mismo tiempo y salieron disparados unas sogas que a estar tan cerca de la banda se expandieron cuáles telarañas, con la imagen de la cara de Jack Fentom en medio. Éstas atraparon a los integrantes sin problema, dejando a Ember sola de nuevo .Ella retrocedió molesta pero en guardia. Danny apareció detrás de ella y con sus manos en los hombros de ella, la congeló de hombros a los pies, dejándola inmóvil.

\- Lamento decirte que la función terminó –Sam le pasó el termo con un excelente lanzamiento, pero el fuego del cabello de Ember la libero a tiempo y golpeó a Danny con la guitarra en la cabeza. El termo salió rodando hacia Emily, quien lo tomó de inmediato y se debatía entre salir o no.

-Todavía no he hecho mi gran final –Le apuntó con la guitarra –Y es mi acorde mortal.

Emily al final salió y le apuntó con el termo destapado. Ember se sorprendió de ver a otra fantasma ahí, y demasiado pequeña ¿Una niña? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí con Phantom?, se preguntó la fantasma mayor.

\- ¿Y esta niña? –Apuntó con la guitarra.

\- Eso no importa –Gritó Danny levantándose.

Lanzó otro rayo hacia Ember y ella lanzó un fuerte acorde que hizo volar a Emily hacia Danny. Cayó de sentón frente a él, pero Ember lanzó otra onda sonora y mandó a volar ahora a Danny. Sam y Tucker comenzaron a disparar con pistolas láser que tenían, pero Ember sin problemas les hizo lo mismo que a Danny, mandándolos lejos. Enfocó su atención a la nueva integrante del equipo Phantom, pero la seguía intrigando su presencia.

\- Si no les molesta, me llevaré a esta niña. Quiero hacerle unas preguntas –Sonrió maliciosa.

El fuego de su cabello la envolvió junto con Emily mientras la niña gritaba.

\- ¡Danny! ¡Sama! ¡Tucker!

Danny se impulsó para atrapar a Ember, pero fue demasiado tarde, había desaparecido junto con la niña. Cayó de rodillas y golpeó con el puño el suelo con frustración.

\- Danny…Ember se… –Trató de decir Tucker.

\- Llevó a Emily –Murmuró conteniendo el coraje.

No parecía una casa, más parecía una cueva, pensó Emily mientras era sujeta del brazo por Ember. Por un momento pensó que la interrogaría por estar con Danny, tal vez le demandaría saber los movimientos del chico fantasma y atacar la ciudad sin muchos problemas. Entraron a dicho lugar, viendo que no había muchas cosas, sólo bocinas para guitarra, un pedestal para dicho instrumento y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Emily pensaba que era una especie de habitación, tal vez Ember vivía ahí.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? –Empezó Ember mientras dejaba su guitarra en el pedestal, y Emily la miraba detenidamente.

\- ¿De dónde vengo? –Ladeó la cabeza –No entiendo la pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo moriste?

\- Ah, en un accidente de carro

\- ¿Cuánto tienes de muerta?

\- 10 años, pero estoy buscando ir a La Luz.

Ember se tensó al escuchar lo último ¿La Luz? No lo había escuchado en mucho, mucho tiempo. Escuchó que venía gente, tensándola más.

\- Escóndete enana, que no te vean –Le ordenó señalando el espejo.

Emily sólo obedeció y se escondió detrás de dicho objeto. Pudo ver que venían dos fantasmas, una chica de cabellos verdes y otra de cabello anaranjados que le parecieron cuernos.

\- Ember, una noche de chicas sería fenomenal en la ciudad ¿Qué dices? –Propuso Kitty

\- No estoy de ánimos, además, ya anduve por ahí –Contestó secamente.

\- Por lo que veo fue muy aburrido –Intuyó Spectra.

\- Algo

\- Bueno, entonces demos una vuelta ¡No sé! Jhonny anda por ahí y me dejó sola.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¡Vamos Ember! –Casi rogó Kitty

\- Bien, demos una vuelta, aunque no sé para qué, ya conocemos este lugar de pies a cabeza.

\- Se nota que andas de malas –Comentó Spectra.

Todas salieron del lugar, dejando a Emily sola. Tenía oportunidad para escapar, pero había un pequeño problema

\- No sé ni dónde estoy –Murmuró saliendo de su escondite.

No tenía mucho que observar, además el lugar no estaba tan grande. Se le había hecho muy extraña la manera en que Ember la trataba, en verdad pensaba que la utilizaría de rehén contra Danny, pero parece que no tenía intenciones de atacarlo o dañarla ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo ahí ella?

\- No la entiendo ¿Qué quiere conmigo?

Llevaban un buen rato buscando por la Zona Fantasma algún indicio de Ember, pero por más que buscaban, no encontraban nada.

\- Me preocupa Emily, espero que esté bien –Dijo Sam con la mirada baja

\- También me preocupa, pero no entiendo por qué Ember se la llevó ¿Emily de qué le sirve? –Cuestionó Danny

\- Tal vez sólo se la llevó como señuelo, debe saber que iremos a buscarla.

\- Espero y no caigamos en una trampa –Concluyó Tucker

Ember no tardó en regresar, encontrando a la niña viendo su guitarra. Suspiró pesadamente y caminó hacia ella.

\- Más te vale que no la hayas tocado

\- No lo hice –Negó con la cabeza.

\- Bien –Respondió secamente.

\- Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Me diste curiosidad, no había visto una niña fantasma como tú. Pensé que eras nueva en la Zona Fantasma.

\- Bueno, nunca he estado por estos rumbos –Caminó de nuevo por el lugar –Pasé mis 10 años esperando mi turno para pasar a La Luz

\- ¿Por qué quieres ir a La Luz? –Preguntó alzando la ceja.

\- Porque ya morí –Contestó algo confundida por la pregunta.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Si no te diste cuenta, yo también estoy muerta –Volteó a otra parte

\- ¿Y por qué no esperaste tu turno?

Ember volvió a verla con ira, lo que hizo retroceder a Emily de miedo. Por un momento pensó que la atacaría, pero sólo escuchó un suspiro y Ember le dio la espalda, caminando hacia el espejo.

\- No es tan sencillo esperar niña.

\- La señora Minerva me lo ha dicho –Asintió de acuerdo.

\- ¿Minerva? ¿La vieja encargada? –La niña asintió –Vaya, sigue ahí.

\- ¿La conociste?

\- Ella me atendió cuando llegué a ese lugar, pero no quería esperar, me quería ir, así que con mi guitarra destruí una parte.

\- Todavía sigue así –Le informó.

\- Como sea.

\- ¿Y por qué no quisiste esperar? –Preguntó con cautela

\- Porque…quería hacer algo que no pude hacer en vida.

\- ¿Y qué es?

\- Que recordaran mi nombre

\- ¿Quiénes? –Ladeó la cabeza

\- Todos –Bajó la mirada, apretando el puño con fuerza

Emily quería seguir preguntando, pero temía hacerla enojar u ofenderla. Vio cómo Ember seguía con la mirada baja, quizás pensando algo. Prefirió callarse y sentarse en el suelo, y esperar a que Ember volviera a hablar.

Jhonny 13 huía de Danny en una persecución por la Zona Fantasma, siendo atacado por los rayos del chico fantasma. La sombra de Jhonny salió dispara hacia Danny, pero no tardó en congelarla y lanzarla lejos de ahí. A Jhonny se le acaba el terreno, pero pensaba irse por una cueva que veía a lo lejos, para desaparecerse del chico fantasma. Cuando estaba por llegar, la nave Fentom se metió en su camino, haciéndolo frenar brusco.

\- Bien, bien, me atraparon –Alzó las manos en señal de derrota – ¿Qué quieres chico fantasma?

\- Respuestas ¿En dónde está Ember?

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Quizás esté con Kitty, yo qué sé –Contestó indiferente.

\- ¿Y dónde está Kitty?

\- Vuelvo a repetir, no lo sé.

\- Que bien cuidas a tu novia. –Dijo con ironía.

\- Ella no necesita que la ande vigilando todo el tiempo –Reclamó el fantasma motociclista.

Del puro coraje, le disparó un rayo, tirando al suelo a Jhonny. Entró a la nave Fentom y despegaron.

\- Otro inútil –Se quejó Danny.

\- Tranquilo, debemos seguir buscando, no debe estar lejos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Reclamó Sam –La Zona Fantasma es enorme ¿Cómo la encontraremos?

\- Debemos tratar de ser positivos –Dijo Tucker.

\- Sólo espero que esté bien –Rogó Sam

\- Dijiste que moriste en un accidente ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó después de un largo silencio.

\- Sí, un señor iba distraído y con prisa, y nos chocó a mi papá y a mí.

\- Qué mal por ti –Respondió sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

\- Las cosas pasan por alguna razón, o eso me dijo la señora Minerva –Frunció los hombros para luego relajarlos de nuevo –Ember ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿Cómo morí? –Intuyó la rockera. Emily asintió. Ella suspiró, nunca se lo había dicho a alguien, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera a Skulker –Morí en un incendio.

\- Auch –Hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Ya superé eso –Emily no le creyó del todo, pero prefirió callar, no la quería hacer enojar, ya había visto de lo que era capaz.

Tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar unas estrofas de su canción. Emily escuchaba atentamente.

\- Linda canción ¿Tú la escribiste?

\- Sí

\- ¿Me la podrías tocar?

Ember volteó a verla sorprendida, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le pidiera que cantara su canción, al menos que no estuviera bajó su hechizo. Le sonrió levemente, y asintió.

\- Será a lo grande ¿Has estado en un concierto?

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Ladeó la cabeza confundida.

\- Pronto lo sabrás.

 **El concierto dará inicio en el siguiente capítulo, la canción que contará una historia.**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Detrás de la canción"**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar, y les pido paciencia por si se me presenta otro imprevisto (Yo y espero que ya no más).**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **(PD: Kayako16, ShaydeBlack y DragoViking, gracias por sus reviews y espero que les siga gustando esta historia).**


	14. Chapter 13

**Saludos! Sí, sigo viva...bueno, algo así. He tenido varios problemas últimamente y hace poco tuve un pequeño accidente en mi casa que me dejó con una pequeña lesión en la base de la columna ¡Los primeros días fueron una completa tortura! Medicinas, consultas, trabajo y noches sin dormir. La inspiración se me murió por un largo rato, pero espero volver a reanimarme.**

 **Bueno, espero con esto comprendan mis retrasos con la historia. No desesperen, sigo trabajando en ella. Daré mi esfuerzo por seguir con esta buena historia y darle el final que se merece, claro, cuando sea el momento, todavía tendremos historia para rato.**

 **Gracias a Kayako16 y ShaydeBlack por sus reviews. Espero y les guste este capítulo, en donde la primera protagonista será nada más ni nada menos que Ember.**

 **Sin más que decir, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 13 "Detrás de la canción"**_

\- No hay señales de Ember o de otro fantasma. Otro callejón sin salida –Se quejó Tucker –Tenemos como 3 horas buscándola y nada.

\- No podemos detenernos, anda sola aquí, o peor, de rehén.

\- Tranquila Sam, Emily es lista, seguramente ya se le escapó a Ember –Opinó Danny

\- Eso espero.

\- Oigan, escuchen eso

Todos agudizaron el oído, se escuchaba una batería, y enseguida reconocieron la voz.

\- ¡Ember! –Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Toda la arena estaba sola, en el escenario la banda tocada y Ember se ponía delante, frente al micrófono y comenzaba a cantar

 _It was, it was September_

 _Wind blow, the dead leaves fall_

 _To you, I did surrender_

 _Two weeks you didn't call_

Imágenes de su vida comenzaron a inundar su mente. Pensó haberlas bloqueado hace mucho tiempo, pero pareciera que se equivocó. Recordaba los pasillos de la preparatoria, cómo todos platicaban de quién sabe qué con sus amigos, y ella caminaba sola, ya que para muchos, Ember McLain no existía, solamente era una llenadora de espacios. Cómo quería que la reconocieran, que la miraran…que la notaran. Y tuvo la oportunidad cuando ese chico la invitó a salir, a ella, a la chica invisible. Cómo había adorado el momento en que diciendo su nombre le pidió salir con él. Su suerte estaba cambiando, pensó en ese momento con euforia. Pero esas dos semanas, esas tortuosas dos semanas de espera sólo fueron el comienzo del fin.

 _Your life goes on without me_

 _My life, a losing game_

 _But you should, you should not doubt me_

 _You will remember my name_

Había sido plantada, reemplaza. Olvidada. Y la decepción y el dolor la habían nublado por un momento, para luego ser reemplazada por la ira, ese tipo nunca olvidaría quién era Ember McLain. Llegó a su casa hecha una fiera y se decidió por expresar su coraje en una canción. Al principio sólo escribió la letra, o al menos la comenzó ese día. Al día siguiente, cortó su cabello de la larga cola de caballo hasta casi dejarlo al borde, no fue a clases y vagó por las calles hasta llegar frente a una tienda de música, en dónde remataban una guitarra.

\- Puedo hacerle mejoras –Murmuró al verla, para luego verse en el reflejo del cristal –Y yo también ocupo mejoras.

 _Oh Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, my favorite name_

 _Oh Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

No recordaba casi nada, solamente estaba consciente que había llegado a ese lugar por puro instinto. La encargada, esa mujer vieja y de mirada severa le había dicho que había muerto en un incendio. Ella sólo recordaba haber llegado cansada, haber tomado su guitarra y tratado de componer la canción ya terminada, pero el cansancio la derribó y quedó dormida con la guitarra a un lado. Sólo le dijo que esperara a que la llamara, pero su desesperación crecía a cada segundo y su enojo también ¿A dónde iría? ¿Por qué se tuvo que morir ahora que iba a empezar de nuevo? ¿Ahora cómo la recordarían? ¿Cómo la recordaría él? Con fuerza hizo sonar su guitarra y de ella salió ondas sonoras que destruyeron parte de la sala. Al ver la magnitud de su poder, una idea cruzó su mente, más bien, un propósito. Si tenía ese poder, debía aprovecharlo a como dé lugar para cumplir su meta de ser recordada y aclamada por todos la que la consideraron invisible. Estaba decidido, sabía que lo debía hacer. Volvió a tocar su guitarra y destruyó por completa la sala y salió de ese lugar con rumbo desconocido. Ensayó en solitario su canción, incluso llegó a reclutar fantasmas para integrar su banda. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección, se sentía lista para hacerlo, para tocar frente a toda esa gente que la ignoró en vida y que ellos gritaran su nombre.

 _Your heart, your heart has abandoned_

 _You are wrong, now bare the shame_

 _Like dead trees in cold December_

 _Nothing but ashes remain_

 _Oh Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, one thing remains_

 _Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

Vio cómo la arena antes vacía estaba llena de fantasmas que la aclamaban sin parar. Eso era lo que le gustaba, ser adorada, ser idolatrada, ser recordada. Pero algo siempre le hacía sentir un fuerte vacío: él no estaba ahí, él no la aclamaba. Cerró los ojos un momento, y dejó que otro recuerdo la inundara. Sus cabellos rebeldes, su sonrisa encantadora y esos ojos seductores, mirándola solamente a ella mientras le extendía la mano. Quería que él estuviera ahí, gritando con emoción su nombre. Pero en lugar de eso, vio a Emily sentada entre la multitud de fantasmas, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la canción. Era la espectadora más joven que haya tenido, o que al menos recuerde de sus presentaciones. Cantó con más fuerza, que sentía que su ser se iría en eso.

 _Ohh, ohh Ember, you will remember_

 _Ember, my favorite name_

 _Ember, so warm and tender_

 _You will remember my name_

 _Yeah, you will remember my name_

La canción concluyó y todos aplaudieron y aclamaron a la cantante. El fuego del cabello de Ember incrementó hasta formar su nombre detrás de ella. Emily se sorprendió a tal grado de abrir los ojos a más no poder, era increíble el poder de Ember. Muchos fantasmas comenzaron a retirarse y Emily aprovechó para ir hacia Ember. La encontró detrás del escenario.

\- Ember, cantas genial –Felicitó la niña

\- Lo sé.

\- Oye, tú canción… sonó algo…triste ¿Por qué?

\- Porque representa mi vida

\- Pero se supone eso terminó. Puedes dejar eso e irte a descansar, te lo mereces Ember

\- ¿Para qué? –Volteó a encararla – ¿Para qué me olviden? ¿Para qué ya nadie sepa de mí? Eso no sucederá, todos van a saber quién es Ember McLain.

\- Pero la señora Minerva dice que una vez muertos, no podemos llenar los vacíos con emociones de vivos.

\- Pues está equivocada, porque nada me hace sentir más satisfecha que ver la gente aclamándome –Contestó alzando los brazos, aunque sabía que en parte estaba mintiendo.

\- Pero Ember…

\- Tú decidiste irte a dormir como niña buena, pero yo no, no caeré en el olvido.

\- Pero no lo harás, debes tener a alguien que te recuerde.

\- ¡No la hay! –Exclamó furiosa –Y eso ya no te incumbe niña, así que mejor lárgate y haz lo que debas hacer, yo tengo mis propios asuntos.

\- Oye Ember, buen concierto, hasta juraría que te emocionaste de más

\- Calla Kitty

\- ¿Y esa niña? –Preguntó Skulker apuntando a la susodicha

\- Una fan –Contestó secamente Ember –Que estaba por despachar. Lo siento niña, pero así son las cosas, yo rockeo y tú –Le apuntó con la guitarra –te vas.

Rasgó las cuerdas de la guitarra con tanta fuerza que parecía que se romperían. Las ondas sonoras salieron disparadas con tanta fuerza que Emily salió volando hacia el escenario, cayendo casi en la orilla. Intentó levantarse, pero resbaló y cayó del escenario, pero alguien la atrapó en brazos. Aturdida, alzó la mirada y vio dos Danny Phantom

\- Veo doble –Dijo mareada. Pero enseguida su vista volvió a la normalidad

\- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó mientras le dejaba en el suelo

\- Sí, sólo que Ember me mandó a volar. Qué ruda.

\- ¡Emily! –Escuchó la voz de su amiga

\- Sama, Tucker.

Sam suspiró aliviada al verla bien que hasta ganas de abrazar a su amiga no le faltó, aunque sabía que no podía. Tucker sólo suspiró aliviado.

\- ¿No te hizo daño Ember? –Preguntó Tucker al verla intacta

\- Sólo me mandó a volar, pero no sé por qué.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien. Mejor nos vamos ya, no debemos estar aquí.

\- ¿Por? –Ladeó la cabeza

\- Luego te decimos, ahora vámonos

Ya era de noche y Emily se encontraba pensativa de nuevo en el cuarto de Danny. Ember la había dejado bastante pensativa, había visto fantasmas irse, quejarse y gritar cosas al aire mientras estaba en la sala de espera. Muchos no querían irse por miedo a lo desconocido, o eso le decía constantemente la señora Minerva, pero Ember no parecía temerle a lo desconocido, sino a ser olvidada ¿Acaso en verdad ella no tenía a alguien en vida que la recordara? No lo sabía, pero podía sospechar que podía ser cierto, por más triste que sonara eso. Ella siempre le habían dicho que tenía que irse a descansar, lo había tomado como una obligación, ya que la señora Minerva siempre le decía que los fantasmas debían irse a descansar, que ya no tenían nada que hacer una vez concluida sus vidas. Ember murió, pero no se fue a descansar como debía, sino que tomó ventaja de su situación para cumplir su deseo. Emily comenzaba a preguntarse si ella también tendría algún poder o algo así, pero hasta la fecha no había descubierto nada inusual, sólo lo típico de un fantasma: volar y hacerse invisible. Ah, y parecer una hoja de papel, rió Emily al ver su mano blanca como dicho objeto. La risa se apagó y siguió pensando en la canción. En lo personal, le había sonado triste pero a la vez con añoranza. Torció la boca tratando de recordar la letra de la canción y se puso a cantarla. Su voz infantil no parecía quedar con la letra, pero aún así siguió cantando, recordando a la compositora. Estaba segura que esa canción contaba su vida, Ember se lo confirmó, y detrás de esos acordes de guitarra fuertes, estaba un corazón afligido. Pero Ember jamás daría señales de debilidad, pensó Emily mientras cantaba el coro. Terminó la canción y se llevó la mano a la cara para quitarse un mechón que se la había ido. Cuando se lo acomodó, sintió un objeto pequeño atrapado entre su abundante melena. Se lo quitó sin dificultad y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una púa de guitarra de color roja con morado. La giró entre sus dedos y encontró un nombre escrito con tinta negra.

\- ¿Travis? –Leyó con duda – ¿Quién es ese?

La puerta se abrió y Jazz entró.

\- Emily ¿Tú estabas cantando?

\- Em, sí.

\- Perdona pero ¿Puedes guardar silencio? Estoy estudiando para un examen de mañana.

\- Danny también fue a estudiar a casa de Tucker ¿Todos presentan el mismo examen?

\- No –Negó divertida el ver la cara de duda de la niña –Yo soy mayor que ellos y mis exámenes son diferentes.

\- ¿Son más difíciles? –Ladeó la cabeza

\- Un poco, pero necesito concentrarme

\- Perdón.

\- No te preocupes, sólo te pido eso esta noche, ya mañana puedes cantar lo que quieras. Por cierto ¿Qué estabas cantando?

\- Escuché esta canción hoy, pero no me sé el nombre

\- Con lo poco que escuché, creo que debería llamarse "Remember"

\- ¿Remember? –Ladeó la cabeza de nuevo.

\- Si, abunda mucho esa palabra en la canción. Bueno, seguiré estudiando, por favor no hagas ruido.

\- Lo prometo, palabra de fantasma –Alzó la mano y la otra en su pecho, donde debería latir un corazón.

Jazz le sonrió y se fue de la habitación. Emily pensó en el título que le había dado Jazz a la canción ¿Se llamaría así la canción? No lo sabía, pero quedaba bien.

\- Recordarás –Pronunció una parte de la canción –Me pregunto si se refería a ese tal Travis ¿Será a esa persona a quién le dirige la canción?

Frunció los hombros y dejó de pensar en eso. No lo entendería completamente, después de todo, Ember era un misterio para ella, aunque la canción tal vez…era la clave de todo.

\- Ya llegué Emily –Danny entró cansado tirando la mochila a un lado de la puerta y tirándose a la cama.

\- Te ves muy cansado, otra vez

\- No soy bueno en francés, de hecho tal vez no pase el examen

\- Presentas dentro de dos días ¿No?

\- Sí, pero siento que no será suficiente.

\- Vamos Danny, ánimo, sé que puedes –Alentó Emily.

\- Gracias –Le sonrió.

\- Oye Danny ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro.

\- Si murieras y no hubiera nadie para recordarte en el mundo de los vivos ¿Podrías descansar en paz?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –Alzó la ceja interesado.

\- Curiosidad –Frunció los hombros.

\- Bueno, tal vez no sería tan fácil, pero lo haría, porque si nadie me recuerda ¿Entonces por qué seguir en un mundo donde no hay nadie que quiera estar conmigo?

\- ¿Y qué pasa si quieres que te recuerden?

\- Me gustaría eso, pero tendría que resignarme

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No lo sé, sinceramente puedo decir muchas cosas de cómo lo haría, pero al momento de hacerla es otra cosa.

\- No entendí –Ladeó la cabeza confundida.

\- Decir no es lo mismo que hacer, por ejemplo, dije la semana pasada que estudiaría toda la semana para el examen de francés, y mírame, estudiando con sólo dos días de anticipación.

\- Ya entendí.

\- Por eso no sé lo que haría realmente si estuviera en esa situación. Tal vez me sentiría vacío y buscaría llenar eso a como dé lugar.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido un vacío?

\- La verdad no, y no quisiera sentirlo –Negó Danny – ¿Por qué preguntas todo eso?

\- Se me vino a la cabeza.

\- Pensaste en alguien ¿No es así?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No es difícil de adivinar, no eres muy buena ocultando cosas. Me supongo que lo dices por Ember.

\- Sí –Asintió resignada, la había descubierto.

\- Pues la verdad no me interesa mucho su vida, además, ella decidió esto, nadie más lo hizo. Si ella quiere seguir así, es su problema.

\- Suena muy feo –Frunció el ceño.

\- Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo sentir compasión por alguien que me ha mandado a volar con sus ruidosos acordes y me ha azotado dolorosamente.

\- Supongo que tienes razón –Desvió la mirada.

\- Tú tranquila Emily, además, lo que importa es lo que tú quieras hacer.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiero hacer?

\- Sí, si quieres irte a descansar o quedarte.

\- No me puedo quedar, se supone ya no pertenezco aquí. Y no me gustaría vagar por el resto de la eternidad en la Zona Fantasma.

\- Entonces tú ya tomaste tu decisión, no dejes que otras decisiones te confundan. Cree en lo que debas hacer.

Emily asintió de acuerdo. Ella había decidido irse a descansar cuando todo terminara, y no quería fallar. Sus padres esperaban que fuera a dormir como el angelito que ellos querían que fuera. Pero tenía una duda ¿Y su amiga Sama pensará lo mismo que ellos?

 **A pesar de que Ember fue un contratiempo, para Emily fue un momento de dudas sobre lo que será de ella una vez que todo termine, porque todo debe terminar ¿No? ¿Qué es lo que sigue para la pequeña fantasma?**

 **La pequeña Emily deberá seguir con su misión personal: saber que fue de su pelota.**

 **En el próximo capítulo "No es lo que ves ¿Entonces que estoy viendo?"**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar, y les pido paciencia para lo siguiente, trataré de no tardar.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	15. Chapter 14

**Saludos! Al fin regresando con otro capítulo. Después de varias semanas con situaciones difíciles, podría decirse que al fin las aguas se calmaron un poco, la verdad me siento un poco más tranquila ahora. Y de la caída que sufrí, no pasó a mayores por lo que ya estoy casi recuperada.**

 **Agradezco a Kayako16 por su review, me animó mucho saber que a pesar de las tardanzas, hay gente que sigue leyendo.**

 **Bueno, ya no quito tiempo, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 14 "No es lo que ves ¿Entonces qué estoy viendo?"**_

Una semana había pasado y todo parecía acabar pronto, excepto los trabajos finales. Después de la tortura de los exámenes, ahora seguía trabajos y presentaciones finales. Ya estaba cada vez más cerca la graduación, ya pronto la secundaria se acabaría y daría paso a la preparatoria, y la presión sólo aumentaba. Danny se sentía fatal por tener que darle prioridad a sus trabajos que a la búsqueda de los guías espirituales, pero no podía reprobar. Emily tendría que esperar, pensaba con amargura mientras siempre veía a la niña.

\- Oye Danny ¿Qué haces ahora? –Preguntó acercándose al escritorio.

\- Un ensayo sobre el sistema inmunológico –Dijo sin despegar los ojos del libro.

\- ¿El qué cosa? –Ladeó la cabeza

\- Luego te digo, por favor ve a distraerte con algo.

Emily frunció los hombros y se fue de la habitación. Caminó hacia la habitación de Jazz y tocó varias veces.

\- Ah Emily, espera.

Esperó a que le abrieran la puerta y no tardó como esperaba. Jazz le dio el paso y de inmediato se sentó en la cama

\- ¿Aburrida?

\- Un poco, pero quería preguntarte si ya no tenías mucho trabajo.

\- No, ya presenté y no tengo entregas de reportes hasta la otra semana ¿Por qué?

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero promete que no le dirás a nadie.

\- De acuerdo –Contestó con duda – ¿De qué se trata?

\- Últimamente he tenido un recuerdo muy extraño sobre mi pelota azul favorita. Se supone esa pelota no es lo que parece, pero no recuerdo nada más.

\- Una pelota que no es una pelota, suena algo raro

\- Lo sé, ni yo lo entiendo, pero lo extraño es que algo me está diciendo que la busque.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Se supone tus padres ya se mudaron y seguramente se llevaron tus cosas

\- Lo sé, pero algo me dice que vaya a mi vieja casa a buscarla.

\- Emily, no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo, puede que solamente extrañes tu casa.

\- No Jazz, estoy segura que ya no, pero algo me jala allá, tal vez encuentre una respuesta, tal vez…sea otro asunto pendiente como dijo la señora Minerva.

\- ¿Asunto pendiente? ¿Una pelota? Suena extraño, pero tal vez si sea algo que no completaste, tal vez esa pelota tiene algo importante para ti –Analizó Jazz –Tendríamos que ir a tu casa, pero primero hay que averiguar si no ha sido vendida, así nos facilitará la entrada.

\- Suena bien. Pero Jazz, por favor no le digas nada a Danny ni a los demás, no los quiero estresar.

\- De acuerdo, será secreto de chicas –Le guiñó un ojo

\- Gracias Jazz –Le sonrió

\- ¡Esto me vuelve loco!

Fue silenciado por la bibliotecaria y por su novia, por tercera vez en una hora. Danny suspiró frustrado y volvió su atención al libro y a las hojas que descansaban frente a él.

\- Danny, ya solamente falta completar este resumen sobre la independencia –Recordó Sam

\- Ya sé, pero sinceramente ya estoy cansado de esto, ya quiero que todo esto termine. Además, tenemos pendiente lo de la Zona Fantasma.

\- Lo sé, también he pensado en eso, pero no podemos hacer nada ahora, no tenemos tiempo de seguir investigando.

\- Oigan chicos –Tucker llegó junto a sus amigos –Encontré el libro que nos dijo Lancer para la presentación que debemos dar pasado mañana.

\- Bien –Felicitó Danny –Ya un pendiente menos.

\- Hablando de eso ¿Y Emily?

Buscaron a la susodicha y no la encontraron, Danny se levantó buscando algún indicio de la niña, pero nada. Fue seguido por sus amigos.

\- A lo mejor fue a dar una vuelta, no debemos preocuparnos.

\- Bueno, mientras sigamos con la tarea.

Emily caminaba por los pasillos, se le había olvidado cómo llegar a la biblioteca. Quería preguntarle a alguien cómo llegar, pero sabía que terminaría asustando a la persona. Siguió caminando tratando de recordar el camino, escuchando las constantes pláticas de los alumno a su alrededor. A pesar de haber caminado por ahí cientos de veces y ver a varios que ya hasta se había acostumbrado a sus gestos y voces, todavía se sentía fuera de lugar. Ella era una niña de 5 años, y ellos adolescentes arriba de los 14 años. Ellos vivos…ella una muerta, un fantasma. Enseguida vio a un par de amigas lanzando grititos de emoción y hasta saltaban por quién sabe qué. Por un momento pensó en ella y su amiga Sama, pero enseguida se tuvo que aguantar la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su boca ¿Sama y ella como dos locas fanáticas? Ni loca pensaba que Sama fuera así, se veía muy fría y sarcástica, pero buena gente, pensó Emily sonriente. Pero su vista se nubló por un momento, y un recuerdo la asaltó. Un día soleado, en la hora del receso, estaba en los columpios con Sam, hablando del cumpleaños próximo de ella. Emily estaba emocionada y quería darle algo muy especial a su mejor amiga. La escena cambió a ella en su cama, rodeada de muchos lápices de colores. Se sentía eufórica, ansiosa de que el día del cumpleaños de su amiga llegara pronto. Vio su pelota a un lado y la tomó.

\- Aquí estará la sorpresa –Dijo con felicidad

Salió del recuerdo y las dudas seguían llegando, pero ahora parecía que algo se estaba aclarando, esa pelota debía tener algo que ver con el cumpleaños de su amiga.

La clase de Filosofía estaba por terminarse y les habían dado los últimos minutos de clase para adelantar tareas pendientes. Jazz ya no tenía ningún pendiente, incluso tendría la tarde libre, pero algo más ocupaba su mente: la pelota de Emily. Le había dicho que no era una pelota normal, que tenía algo más. Había llegado a la conclusión de que esa pelota debía tener algo extra, quizás era musical cuando la rebotabas o tenía algo grabado. Garabateaba círculos con muchas líneas alrededor, tratando de pensar en algo lógico, pero no se le ocurría nada. Ella siempre tuvo muñecas de niña, se le hacía gracioso que uno de los juguetes favoritos de Emily fuera una pequeña pelota azul.

\- No es una pelota cualquiera –Se repitió en voz baja – pero no se me ocurre que más puede ser ¿Un rompecabezas quizás? Tengo que investigar bien.

Sonó el timbre y muchos de inmediato se fueron. Jazz caminó a su casa con la mirada pensativa. Pasó por una casa que decía en venta y enseguida la reconoció. Danny le había contado todo acerca de Emily, incluyendo la casa. Encajaba con la descripción que le había dado su hermano, esa debía ser la casa, concluyó firme.

\- Entonces sigue en venta, tal vez podamos entrar –Murmuró convencida

Ya era de noche y Danny se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio. Tenía toda la boca abierta y el libro de Ética abierto a un lado. Emily lo picaba con un lápiz para tratar de despertarlo, pero podía ver que no funcionaba. Dejó el lápiz a un lado y pensó en otra manera de despertarlo

\- ¿Y si lo poseo? –Pensó en voz alta.

Cuando estaba por hacerlo, Jazz entró a la habitación.

\- Emily, tú casa todavía sigue en venta, podemos aprovechar y buscar lo que ocupas

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí –Enseguida se quedó mirando a Danny – ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormido?

\- Unos minutos, pero cayó como roca.

\- Bueno, así déjalo, vamos.

Emily asintió, pero antes de irse, le puso una sábana sobre los hombros de Danny. Jazz rió por la acción de Emily y le sonrió. Sí, esa niña era muy tierna, pensó mientras corrían a las escaleras.

No se les dificultó la escapada de la casa, lo bueno que sus padres estuvieran en el laboratorio ocupados en quién sabe qué. Jazz y Emily llegaron a la vieja casa de la niña. Emily se colocó atrás de Jazz, y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la mayor, la hizo intangible junto con ella. Atravesaron la puerta sin problemas y vieron el oscuro interior. Jazz agradeció venir preparada con una mochila con artilugios para cazar fantasmas y una linterna. Accionó la pequeña linterna y empezaron a buscar.

\- Vayamos a tu vieja habitación, quizás ahí esté –Señaló Jazz

Emily asintió y voló hasta un pasillo al fondo, y atravesó la primera puerta a la derecha. Jazz la siguió y abrió la puerta. La habitación conservaba un color rosa pastel en las paredes y la marca de los que fueron los muebles de Emily. La niña comenzó a buscar en los rincones algún indicio de la pelota, tratando de recordar algo que le pudiera ayudar. Enseguida otro recuerdo la asaltó: Iba en el auto rumbo al preescolar, con la pelota azul entre sus manos, jugando con ella. Ella estaba bastante emocionada y ansiosa, ya quería llegar a ver a su amiga Sama. Dieron vuelta en la calle de la secundaria Casper y ella guardó su pelota en la mochila celeste que siempre llevaba con ella, en donde estaba esa libreta que había visto en otro recuerdo. Y después todo se apagó.

\- Oh no

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Se le acercó Jazz

\- La pelota, debe estar en mi mochila, pero mis padres se llevaron todas mis cosas.

\- Pero tú misma dijiste que sentías que estaba aquí

Emily trató de seguir recordando, tal vez la pelota se le había caído de la mochila en el accidente, ya que no la había alcanzado a cerrar por el choque. Caminó por la habitación vacía y algo llamó su atención, en una esquina estaba lo que parecía una mascada verde limón. Fue hacia ella y la agarró, encontrando algo bajo ésta

\- ¡Jazz! ¡Jazz! ¡La encontré!

Emily sostenía triunfante la pelota azul en su mano derecha. La acercó a su rostro y trató de ver si encontraba algo diferente. Se supone era una pelota, pero no era una pelota del todo ¿Qué era entonces que era tan importante para ella?

\- Sigo sin entender por qué tenía que encontrarla

\- Tal vez conforme juegues con ella o la veas más seguido vayas recordando para qué sirve –Recomendó Jazz

\- Eso espero, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Danny despertó por su sentido fantasma. Se le hizo extraño que tenía en sus hombros una sábana ¿Cuándo se la puso?

\- Bueno, luego pregunto por esto ¡Transformación!

Salió por la ventana y vio que se trataba de Tecnius siendo seguido por un centenar de computadoras con caras amenazantes en sus pantallas.

\- Vaya, parece que aprovechaste las rebajas

\- Búrlate lo que quieras, porque yo, Tecnius, me he reforzado con éstas computadoras último modelo ¡Ataquen al chico fantasma!

Las computadoras se abalanzaron sobre Danny, quién se volvió intangible y las computadoras se estrellaban en el suelo con facilidad.

\- Debiste informarte que últimamente muchos de los modelos recientes están saliendo muy frágiles –Le dijo burlón

Una computadora comenzó a escupirle circuitos desde la unidad para CD, como si fuera una boca. Danny se percató a tiempo y esquivó cada proyectil, pero no contó que unos cables lo inmovilizaran y enseguida una descarga eléctrica le recorriera de pies a cabeza. Gritó de dolor, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Mucho voltaje para ti? –Rió Tecnius

La descarga terminó y Danny cayó hacia un auto estacionado, abollando el capó. Se trató de levantar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado por pedazos de computadoras. Parecían salidas de un cementerio cibernético.

\- Ríndete ante mí, Tecnius, el fantasma de la tecnología, el supremo rey de…

\- ¿Podrías dejar tu discurso a un lado? –Reclamó con fastidio –Solo te escucho cacarear como gallina.

\- ¿A quién llamas gallina?

\- Al que cacarea sin parar –Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, apuntando con el dedo a Tecnius

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de…?

\- Cacareo

\- Insolente…

\- Cacareo

\- Ya verás tú…

\- Puro cacareo

\- Hijo de…

\- Cacareo, cacareo, cacareo –Canturreó disfrutando de lo lindo ver a su enemigo perder los estribos.

\- ¡Ya me harté! ¡Vas a pagar por tu insolencia!

\- Y tú a pagar por tu pérdida de tiempo en los inútiles discursos

Sacó el termo Fentom y metió a Tecnius y a los fantasmas que habían poseído las computadoras, dejándolas inservibles a su alrededor.

\- Y por cierto, sólo cacareas –Le habló al termo triunfante.

Jazz y Emily llegaron lo antes posible, subieron las escaleras en completo silencio.

\- Jazz, ocupo que me escondas la pelota, Danny no debe saber nada.

\- De acuerdo –Contestó mientras tomaba la pelota de las manos de Emily –Será mejor que entres con cuidado, Danny quizás siga dormido.

La niña asintió y atravesó la puerta de la habitación de Danny. No estaba el susodicho dormido, ni siquiera estaba ¿Habrá salido?

\- Qué extraño

Se sentó en el escritorio, curiosa de saber qué estaba haciendo Danny. Al ver que no alcanzaba a ver el escritorio, se paró en el asiento, y ya pudo ver mejor las cosas. Vio una hoja con poco texto escrito a mano, pero lo que más le hizo gracia fue ver una parte húmeda, como si agua le hubiera caído

\- O estaba babeando –No pudo contener la risa al recordar que Danny se había dormido con la boca abierta. Siguió viendo el escrito, no le entendía bien a la letra de Danny, estaba algo chueca, quizás lo había escrito rápido, pensó al ver que algunas palabras no las entendía. Justamente cuando iba a darle vuelta a la página del libro de Ética, Danny entró por la ventana para luego volver a la normalidad frente a su cama. Exhaló exhausto, llamando la atención de Emily.

\- Hola Danny ¿A dónde fuiste? –Le preguntó mientras volaba hacia él.

\- Un problema con Tecnius, pero nada grave ¿Tú dónde estabas? No te vi cuando salí.

\- Em…fui con Jazz, me iba a seguir ayudando con leer –Mintió tratando de sonar normal, pero el nerviosismo la delataba.

\- ¿Segura? –Alzó una ceja al ver que la niña volteaba a todas partes.

\- Sí, le puedes preguntar si quieres –Apuntó a la puerta.

\- No creo que sea necesario, bueno, debo seguir con el ensayo.

\- Por cierto, babeaste la hoja –Apuntó a la hoja.

\- ¿Qué? Demonios, tendré que volver a empezar –Se quejó mientras sacaba otra hoja nueva –La última vez que di un ensayo con babas, me quitaron puntos.

\- ¿Por qué? –Ladeó la cabeza

\- "Porque la hoja estaba arrugada" –Imitó la voz del señor Lancer

Emily contuvo la risa en vano, las muecas de Danny imitando a su maestro eran hilarantes. Rió un buen rato hasta que Danny, a regañadientes, se sentó a volver a empezar su reporte de nuevo. Emily se sentó en la cama y su mente comenzó a indagar en el significado de su pelota ¿Qué podría ser realmente eso? Una pelota que no es una pelota ¿Tenía sentido? Seguía preguntándose eso.

 **¿Qué creen que sea la pelota de Emily? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con la fecha de su muerte?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo habrá otro contratiempo para los planes de Danny y compañía, pero quizás podrán sacar alguna respuesta a sus preguntas.**

 **Siguiente capítulo "La fantasma de la pelota"**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	16. Chapter 15

**Momentos difíciles se viven en México, los terremotos que han dejado destrucción y dolor en el centro y sur del país, a muchos sin hogar, muchas muertes y heridos. Más que nada hay que apoyar, mandar nuestra ayuda en lo que podamos y rezar por todos lo que sufren.**

 **Aquí en el norte del país, de donde yo soy, se ha enviado ayuda en todo lo que se ha podido, lo que es reconfortante para recordar que seguimos teniendo la solidaridad hacia los demás que lo necesitan, y que se seguirá adelante a pesar de la tragedia.**

 **Mucha fuerza a nuestros hermanos mexicanos,**

 **Fuerza México**

 **Bueno, retomando el tema del fic, espero y les guste la continuación. Y gracias a Kayako16 por su review, espero y sigas disfrutando el fic.**

 **Sin más, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 15 "La fantasma de la pelota"**_

\- Viejo, al menos tu reporte estuvo bien, el mío fue un desastre –Se lamentó Tucker con su hoja con una penosa D en marcador rojo.

\- Hubiera sacado una A de no haber sido por la letra chueca

\- Pero al menos sacaste B y eso es mejor que una D. Me tendré que esforzar en el proyecto de ciencias para recuperarme.

\- Lo bueno es que es en equipo, así que no habrá mucho problema.

\- Eso sí.

Sam iba algo callada, bastante pensativa para el gusto de sus amigos. Detuvieron su andar, llamando la atención de la chica.

\- Oigan ¿Por qué se detiene?

\- Oye Sam, andas muy callada, normalmente ya me estarías regañando por no haber hecho mi reporte con más tiempo –Dijo Tucker.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Se le acercó Danny preocupado.

\- Sí, es sólo que estaba pensando en Emily ¿No la han notado muy ausente?

\- Pues siempre le decimos que ande por aquí vagando para matar tiempo –Contestó Tucker tratando de hacer un chiste

\- No ese tipo de ausencia –Frunció el ceño por el bobo intento de chiste –Me refiero que ella anda también muy pensativa ¿Estará bien?

\- Tal vez esté tratando de recordar si olvidó algo más

\- La señora Minerva parece que dijo que todavía faltaba algo, pero no me lo dejó muy claro –Recordó Danny

\- Lo bueno es que ya casi nos graduamos y esta temporada de torturas está por terminar, así que en veranos nos podremos dedicar cien por ciento a la búsqueda.

\- Tucker tiene razón –Asintió Sam –Pero eso no me quita la duda de saber si Emily tiene otro asunto pendiente.

\- Tal vez sí, pero no podemos apresurarla, apenas y recuerda algunas cosas –Recalcó Tucker –Ella lo dice mucho.

\- Es verdad.

Caminaron a la cafetería y el sentido fantasma de Danny se activó, pero no hubo ninguna alerta, ya que flotando sobre la encargada de la cafetería, estaba Emily, ese zapato pequeño no era difícil de reconocer.

\- ¿Es mi idea o siempre se le olvida hacerse invisible? –Apuntó Tucker al pie que no era tapado por el menú de la cafetería.

\- Es una niña –Justificó Sam –Y al parecer nadie le presta atención –Señaló a la fila de alumnos que pasaban de largo a la niña flotante sobre la encargada.

\- Bueno, punto a favor –Reconoció Tucker.

De repente, una mujer robusta con un extraño vestido largo de color verde oscuro con múltiples velos alrededor de su cintura de varios colores entró a la cafetería. Llevaba demasiados collares con símbolos de distintas formas, pulseras tejidas a montones en ambas muñecas y unos aretes circulares tan grandes que no sabían cómo sus orejas podían sostener semejantes aros de plata. Su maquillaje la hacía ver pálida, sus ojos azules claros estaban abiertos a más no poder, su cabello rizado recogido en una coleta floja con un lazo negro como su cabello.

\- ¡Váyanse! ¡Sálvense! ¡En este lugar está el fantasma!

Algunos se alarmaron y otros comenzaron a verse entre sí. Danny y sus amigos la miraron extrañados, pero enseguida temieron por Emily, quien al ver a la mujer, se hizo invisible y fue perdida de vista. El señor Lancer entró fastidiado y hasta cansado.

\- Por última vez señora, aquí no hay ningún fantasma. Llevamos años con la misma cosa.

\- ¡Yo sé que hay un fantasma! ¡Está atrapada aquí! ¡Necesita mi ayuda!

\- Estoy muy seguro que aquí no hay fantasma poseyendo la escuela –Contestó irritado –Llevo años tratando de hacerla entender ¡Pero es terca como mula!

\- Señor Lancer, por años he escuchado su voz, está buscando algo importante, algo que perdió aquí. Esa niña me dice que busca su pelota favorita.

\- ¿Pelota? –Preguntó Emily interesada, acercándose a la extraña señora.

\- Esa niña no se irá sin ella.

\- Por favor, por años ha intentado hablar con la dichosa niña, y hasta le dimos el beneficio de la duda ¡Pero sólo ha demostrado ser una farsante!

\- ¡¿Farsante?! –Saltó la mujer indignada – ¿Cómo se atreve? Esta escuela está maldita y esa niña necesita ayuda, mi ayuda. Soy la única que puede ayudarla.

\- No estoy tan seguro –Rodó los ojos para luego mirar a cierto chico mitad fantasma.

\- Volveré y esta vez no me alejarán con nada ¡Esa niña será salvada por mí!

Salió con dignidad de la cafetería y Lancer soltó el aire contenido con cansancio.

\- Señor Lancer ¿Quién era esa mujer? –Preguntó Danny acercándose a él.

\- Una vidente loca, se hace llamar Madame D. Hace 10 años hubo un accidente frente a la escuela y una niña murió. Madame D se presentó en la escuela aludiendo que esa niña la estaba llamando, le estaba pidiendo ayuda en encontrar algo importante, una pelota.

\- ¿Una niña fantasma en la escuela? –Cuestionó Tucker –Pero si hubiera un fantasma, Danny ya lo hubiera detectado.

\- Es verdad, por eso ahora estoy cien por cierto seguro que miente. Esa mujer se cree una vidente con poderes sobrenaturales, pero se ve que es una farsante.

Después de las clases, los tres amigos y la pequeña fantasma salieron del lugar y encontraron una multitud rodeando una parte de la banqueta.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Sam

Se acercaron al centro de la multitud, encontrando a la misma mujer poniendo varias velas alrededor de un círculo de tiza blanca. Bailaba de manera muy extraña, que muchos trataban de aguantarse la risa.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? –Le preguntó Danny al más cercano: Dash

\- Quién sabe, ha estado aquí un buen rato alegando que esto es para la niña que murió aquí. Oye Fentom ¿En verdad hay un fantasma en la escuela?

\- Que yo sepa no –Contestó –No he detectado nada en todo este tiempo.

\- Entonces esta mujer está loca –Concluyó Dash suspirando de alivio.

\- ¡Oh pequeña niña! No me rendiré hasta darte el descanso eterno, no me importa si ellos no creen en los fantasmas, yo sé que estás aquí, buscando lo que es tuyo.

Algunos se fueron retirando cuando la mujer comenzó a orar. Danny y compañía se comenzó a acercar.

\- Disculpe, madame…em… -Danny trataba de recordar el nombre.

\- Estoy en medio de un ritual, así que me gustaría que se largaran –Pidió, o más bien demandó la mujer.

\- Queremos saber por qué hace esto si aquí no hay ningún fantasma –Dijo Sam

\- Pobres ignorantes –Dijo con burla –Ustedes no saben absolutamente nada de la vida y la muerte. Aquí –Apuntó con ambas manos extendidas al círculo de tiza –en este lugar murió una pobre niña que me está pidiendo a gritos que la ayude.

\- ¿Por qué usted? –Quiso saber Tucker.

\- ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? Yo soy Madame D, la voz de los muertos y el ojo del futuro. Yo soy la única que puede hacer este trabajo, ya que yo vi el terrible accidente.

\- ¿Vio el accidente? –Sam no le daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y miraba con desconfianza.

\- Sí, pobre niña, pero pude ver que estiraba la mano para alcanzar lo que parecía una pelota. Volteé un momento para ver si ya venían las ambulancias, y cuando regresé la mirada a la niña, se había ido y también la pelota. Desde que murió, venía a estos lugares y a escuchaba llamándome, diciendo "Ayúdame Madame D, usted es la única que puede escucharme" –Imitó terriblemente una voz infantil, que hizo que Emily arrugara la nariz por el disgusto.

\- ¿Y sabe al menos cómo se llamaba la niña? –Preguntó Sam con el ceño fruncido

\- Claro que sí, se llamaba Ami

Nasty Burger no estaba tan abarrotado, pero había suficiente ruido para encubrir su conversación.

\- ¡Esa mujer es una farsante! –Gritó Sam indignada

\- Se nota que lo es –Apoyó Tucker dándole un bocado a su hamburguesa de doble carne.

\- No sabe nada de mí –Dijo Emily a un lado de Tucker, sentada en una esquina, invisible.

\- Yo creo en los videntes, pero esa mujer les da muy mala reputación –Escupió con odio Sam.

\- Tranquila Sam, dejémosla pasar, nosotros tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos, y nosotros somos los que estamos ayudando a Emily –Colocó una mano sobre la de la chica gótica.

\- Lo sé, pero ese tipo de gente me enferma.

\- Lo sé Sam, a muchos, pero tranquila –Calmó Tucker.

Sam suspiró y siguió comiendo su ensalada. Emily mientras estaba callada, pensativa. Esa mujer, quitando su bobo intento de ayudarla, dijo que ella antes de que la llevaran al hospital, había tratado de alcanzar su pelota. Entonces realmente esa pelota tenía algo importante ¿Pero qué? Ya quería darle dolor de cabeza por pensar tanto en eso, pero sinceramente no podía dejarlo a un lado.

Al día siguiente, se encontraban en el patio, justamente corriendo alrededor de las canchas de baloncesto. Emily se encontraba escondida por las bancas, viendo la clase de Educación Física en acción. Durante la clase, escuchó un sollozo muy fuerte que francamente la asustó. Se volvió invisible para salir de su escondite y caminó, tratando de agudizar el oído y encontrar el origen del sollozo. Llegó hasta unos árboles hasta el otro extremo de la cancha, y hecha un ovillo y con un enorme pañuelo verde limón, encontró a la mujer mentirosa.

\- Nadie me cree, pero yo sé que tengo el don como mi madre. Debo ayudar a esa niña ¿Pero cómo? ¡Debo ser buena para algo! –Comenzó a llorar fuertemente que Emily se tuvo que tapar las orejas.

Por un momento sintió lástima por ella, se veía que esa señora dependía mucho de la imagen que daba. Podía no ser muy buena, bueno, tal vez pésima, pero quizás si le ayudaba, ella se volvería buena, pensó Emily. Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente. Sólo esperaba no ocasionar problemas o que todo le saliera mal, pero ya quería que esa mujer dejara el lugar en paz. Flotó a unos centímetros del suelo y con su dedo comenzó a escribir delante de ella. La mujer sorbió por la nariz de una manera bastante grotesca y se limpió las gruesas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer a su ropa. Bajó la mirada suspirando y abrió los ojos a más no poder. Gritó tan fuerte que todos los que estaban cerca corrieron hacia ella. Danny y sus amigos corrieron de inmediato y se abrieron paso entre la multitud. Estaba Madame D viendo con los ojos tan abiertos que se comparaban a un par de platos. Señalaba con dedo tembloroso hacia la tierra, en dónde había un mensaje. El sentido fantasma de Danny se activó, alertando a muchos.

 _Señora D, usted está en lo correcto, estoy buscando la pelota que perdí en el accidente. Usted puede ayudarme, pero también puede pedir ayuda a otras personas para encontrar mi pelota._

\- Es real, hay un fantasma en este lugar –Murmuró atónica la mujer

\- Si hay un fantasma ¿Cómo es que Fentom no lo detectó antes? –Preguntó Dash

El mensaje se borró y se volvió a escribir otro.

 _Sabía que Danny Fentom podría detectarme, así que me escondía lo mejor posible para no ser vista. Esta noche me dejaré ver, por favor, ayúdenme a encontrar mi pelota. Es muy preciada para mí_

\- Esta pobre alma me necesita –Se levantó Madame D

Pero antes de marcharse, el mensaje volvió a borrarse y otro apareció en su lugar.

 _Cuento con usted y con Danny Phantom, confío en él, por eso mi única petición será su presencia para que yo me aparezca frente a ustedes. No se atrevan a venir más gente, o si no, mi ira y dolor caerá sobre ustedes y vendrán conmigo._

A muchos se les erizó la piel, pero a los tres amigos las dudas los invadía ¿Acaso había sido…?

\- Danny Phantom –Escuchó a Madame D –Tú vendrás conmigo para encontrar lo que tanto busca esta pequeña. Cuento contigo para esta noche.

Madame D se fue con elegancia, dejando en duda a los tres amigos y un sinfín de murmurios entre la multitud.

\- ¿Qué estabas pensando? –Regañó Sam

\- Pensé que si la señora D resolvía mi caso, dejaría la escuela en paz.

\- Pero Emily, la estás favoreciendo, ella es una farsante, no se merece esto.

-Por eso planeo hacerla entrar en razón

\- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Tucker interesado

\- Pensaba darle la información correcta, asustarla y hacerla admitir que era una mentirosa.

\- No será muy sencillo Emily –Advirtió Tucker –Esa mujer se nota que tiene demasiado orgullo.

\- Déjenme intentarlo –Pidió la niña

\- De acuerdo, te ayudaremos en esto –Aceptó Sam resignada

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? –Preguntó Danny

\- Consigan una pelota azul, de cualquier tamaño y como sea. Y finjan que no saben nada de mí.

\- Todavía no entiendo tu plan, pero bueno, más vale que salga algo bueno de eso.

\- De ninguna manera permitiré una excursión en la escuela en la noche –Concretó el señor Lancer

\- Con todo respeto, la niña me habló y dijo que se aparecería esta noche, pero de condición puso que viniera conmigo Danny Phantom

\- ¿Daniel? –Abrió los ojos sorprendido –Hablaré con él primero, luego le daré mi respuesta a través de él

\- De acuerdo señor Lancer.

Danny fue llamado por el señor Lancer después de clases, y sus amigos lo esperaban afuera de la escuela. Entraron al salón de clases y el señor Lancer se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio.

\- Daniel, confío en ti, y ahora que tu fama de héroe anti fantasmas realza tu credibilidad, quiero preguntarme si no tendrás nada que ver con ese dichoso fantasma que ronda la escuela.

\- Em, bueno…

\- Si se trata de algún engaño para alejar a esa mujer de la escuela –Lo miró con sospecha, haciendo tragar saliva a Danny –tienes mi apoyo. Esa mujer ha estado fastidiando por mucho tiempo por el fantasma de esa niña. Ya estoy más que harto.

\- Bueno, le confesaré que si es un engaño, pero yo no fui el que puso el mensaje.

\- ¿No? –Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Señor Lancer, le pido que no se asuste, pero no del todo esa mujer está loca. Esa niña de la que habla si existe.

\- ¿La has visto?

\- De hecho…está aquí. Emily, puedes aparecer.

La niña se hizo visible, sentada en uno de los pupitres de adelante.

\- La…la…la niña del accidente –Apuntó en shock –Entonces la escuela si estaba poseída…

\- No, yo no he estado aquí –Aclaró la niña –En eso la señora se equivoca.

\- Creemos que se aferró al hecho de que Emily murió frente a la escuela tratando de alcanzar una pelota azul. No tengo idea por qué dijo que ella poseyó esta escuela, pero lo que queremos hacer es que Emily la haga admitir sus errores y dejar de mentir.

\- Comprendo, pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué ella está aquí? –Se acercó a la pequeña fantasma.

\- Según la señora Minerva, dejé asuntos pendientes en vida y trato de resolverlos.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Larga historia –Cortó Danny –luego le cuento de esto.

\- De acuerdo. Bueno, espero que este plan funcione.

\- Oiga señor ¿Por qué no se asustó conmigo? –Preguntó Emily curiosa.

\- Desde que Daniel reveló su identidad heroica, asumí que habría fantasmas por doquier. Además, esta ciudad ha sido atacada constantemente por ellos, uno se acostumbra.

-Ah

\- Y debo decir que tú eres la más inofensiva hasta ahora, incluso me atrevo a decir adorable.

\- Gracias –Sonrió ampliamente

\- Bueno, daré el permiso de realizar todo este plan. Espero y esa mujer se retire después de esto.

\- Todos esperamos que el plan funcione.

 **¿Resultará el plan de la pequeña Emily? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **¿Esto le ayudará a la pequeña fantasma a saber qué significa la pelota para ella?**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Mentiras hasta de muerte"**

 **Espero sus reviews para continuar y paciencia por favor, la ando teniendo medio difícil en la facultad.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	17. Chapter 16

**Después de la tempestad, viene un poco la calma. Todavía no puedo estar cien por ciento tranquila, pero ya es suficiente poder volver a escribir.**

 **Después de semanas de trabajos finales, noticias poco alentadoras y estrés al mil, me alegra regresar, aunque sea por poco tiempo, a escribir nuevamente y darle continuación a la historia.**

 **La última vez que publiqué, México estaba pasando por un momento difícil después de dos terremotos en el centro y sur del país. Las cosas han ido componiéndose poco a poco, y esperemos que sigan así. Esperemos lo mejor.**

 **Agradezco a Kayako16 por su solidaridad por México y gracias por el apoyo. También agradezco a pao, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y espero que la continúes.**

 **Bueno, hablando del fic, el capítulo anterior, Madame D seguirá insistiendo en ayudar a Emily y la pequeña niña buscará que la farsante confiese ¿Lo conseguirá?**

 **Bueno, lo van a averiguar. A disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 16 "Mentiras hasta de muerte"**_

\- Bien, ya ideamos todo, sólo espero que todo salga bien.

\- Lo hará –Alentó Tucker –Esa mujer se arrepentirá de haber mentido.

Llegaron a la escuela, el reloj de pulsera de Sam marcaban las 8:45pm. En la entrada estaban Madame D y el señor Lancer.

\- Esperen, la niña sólo dijo que quería a Danny Phantom, así que señor Lancer y los amigos de Danny se quedarán afuera esperando.

\- No me quedaré afuera sabiendo que mis alumnos están con una mujer de poca confianza –Contestó Lancer firmemente –Además, según escuché, la niña solamente no quería intrusos metiches, y ellos y yo no lo somos.

\- De acuerdo, entonces entremos –Suspiró resignada Madame D

Entraron y caminaron por los oscuros pasillos. Sacaron linternas y Danny se transformó para crear una esfera de energía verde para iluminar el camino. Volteaban a todas partes, atentos al más mínimo ruido.

\- La niña ¿cómo se llama? –Preguntó Lancer

\- Ami –Contestó la mujer

\- Emily –Escucharon una voz infantil con reproche, que les puso los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –Volteó Sam nerviosa.

\- Me llamo Emily –De nuevo se escuchó la voz de la niña, resonando por todo el pasillo.

\- Emily, dijo que se llama Emily –Tembló Tucker.

\- Qué extraño, ella me había dicho Ami –Dijo Madame D muy poco creíble.

\- Pues error –Dijo Danny rodando los ojos.

Escucharon otros pasos por el pasillo. Danny corrió hacia dónde se escuchaban los pasos, topándose con un grupo de personas.

\- ¿Dash? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Queríamos ver si la fantasma era real –Dijo Kwan

\- ¿Realmente hay un fantasma aquí? –Quiso saber Valerie

\- ¿Y es una niña? –Le siguió Star

\- Alto, alto, se supone no deben estar aquí, la fantasma no quiere una multitud

Las linternas de los intrusos comenzaron a apagarse y los casilleros comenzando a temblar, asustando a todos. Un marcador traspasó un casillero y comenzó e escribir en la pared.

 _Intrusos fuera de aquí, si no quieren terminar como yo_

 _¡Muertos!_

Todos gritaron de terror y Danny siguió al marcador flotante hasta una esquina. Ahí, Emily se hizo visible

\- Veo que tenías razón, si vinieron de chismosos.

\- Era de esperarse, aunque me sorprende de Valerie.

\- Debió ganarle la curiosidad –Frunció los hombros.

\- Bueno, el plan sigue igual, tú sigue con lo que te indicamos.

\- De acuerdo.

Emily le lanzó el marcador al pecho y lo empujó lo más fuerte que pudo para tirarlo al piso. Danny quedó a la vista de sus compañeros y todos retrocedieron.

\- Vaya, a Fentom lo tumbó una niña –Se burló Kwan.

Enseguida un casillero se abrió de golpe, golpeando en la cara a Kwan, tirándolo al suelo. Danny tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrenaturales por no reír a carcajadas.

\- ¡El fantasma me pegó! ¡El fantasma me pegó! –Chilló asustado mientras se sobaba la nariz roja.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Madame D llegó hasta el grupo de alumnos, junto con Lancer, Sam y Tucker.

\- Éstos se colaron –Llegó Danny a un lado de Valerie –Grave error, la niña puede enojarse y no sabemos de lo que es capaz.

\- Tiene razón, deben irse ahora

\- Nadie se va ahora –Las puertas se cerraron y todas las linternas se apagaron, dejando a todos a oscuras –Me desobedecieron, ahora van a sufrir.

Todos los casilleros se abrieron volando por todas partes hojas y libretas por todas partes, golpeando y raspando a todos los que estuvieran a su alcance.

\- ¡Corran al salón! –Indicó el señor Lancer.

Todos corrieron, Lancer abrió la puerta y al ver que todos entraron, cerró con fuerza, viendo que las hojas caían inofensivas al suelo junto con las libretas.

\- La niña está enojada ¿Cómo la calmaremos? –Preguntó Tucker

\- Tal vez si le damos lo que quiere –Dijo Paulina presa del miedo.

\- Su pelota, quiere su pelota –Recordó Dash.

\- Madame D, usted podría calmarla, hable con ella –Pidió Sam

La mujer temblaba más que gelatina, pero asintió. Caminó hasta el centro del salón y alzó las manos temblorosas hacia el techo

\- Emily, tú no eres violenta, tú eres una dulce niña de 8 años…

Danny no pudo evitar alzar la ceja interrogativo ¿8 años? ¡Por favor! Emily de por sí era muy pequeña ¿Cómo podía decir que tenía 8 años?

\- Te pido paciencia, encontraremos tu pelota, no te desesperes

Un pequeño gis se alzó en el aire y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra.

 _Tengo 5 años, usted es una completa mentirosa, no sabe nada de mí. Le daré una última oportunidad para que no le caiga encima toda mi ira. Quiero que encuentre mi pelota, sabe cómo es ¿No? Búsquela. Y en cuanto a ustedes bola de metiches, también búsquenla o les dará la paliza de sus vidas._

 _ES UNA PROMESA_

Todos temblaron al ver que las ventanas amenazaban con romperse.

\- Ya no perdamos tiempo, yo me encargaré de la niña, la buscaré. Todos ustedes busquen la pelota por todos los lugares que se les ocurra.

\- ¿Pero cómo es la dichosa pelota? –Preguntó Dash

\- Madame D –La llamó Sam –Usted dijo que ha hablado con la niña, debió decirle cómo era la pelota. Díganos o la niña terminará por matarnos

\- Yo…yo…bueno…la pelota es…pequeña ¡Sí! Es pequeña

\- ¿Y de qué color? –Preguntó Tucker

\- Yo-yo, bueno, es color…em…

Los pupitres comenzaron a elevarse por los aires y estrellarse contra las paredes con mucha fuerza. Sobre el mensaje de la pizarra se escribió otro, con la tiza creando un chillido insoportable que a todos les perforó los oídos.

 _¡ES AZUL!_

\- Bien, ya nos lo aclaró –Apuntó Kwan tembloroso.

\- Vayan a buscarla, yo me encargaré de encontrarla.

Danny se volvió intangible y atravesó las paredes hasta llegar a un almacén de limpieza.

\- ¿Emily?

\- Aquí

La niña apareció frente a él sonriente, podía ver que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo asustando a todos.

\- Haces un buen trabajo, todos parecen que se harán pipí en los pantalones

\- Eso quiero verlo –Rió la niña – ¿Y viste la cara de la señora D? ¡Está más que asustada!

\- No tardará mucho en confesar todo, eso es seguro.

\- Perfecto –Sonrió

\- ¿Ocultaste la pelota que te dimos?

\- Sí, ya la escondí. Por cierto, bonita pelota ¿De dónde la sacaron?

\- La compramos por ahí por 20 centavos.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Bueno, esperemos la señal de Sam y tú y yo haremos el acto final.

Todos buscaban frenéticos la pelota, temiendo algún ataque de la niña. Sam y Tucker apenas y podían aguantar la risa al ver a todos encogidos por el miedo. Pasaron 20 minutos sin ningún resultado.

\- No la encontramos por ningún lado –Se quejó Valerie

\- Madame D –Se le acercó Sam –Tal vez usted la pueda encontrar con sus poderes.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro, ya estaba por hacerlo –Alegó tratando de sonar despreocupada.

Cerró los ojos y extendió las manos, Sam no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. La mujer comenzó a moverse a tientas por el pasillo. Abrió los ojos y siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontró algo? –Preguntó el señor Lancer

\- Ya casi, ya casi.

\- Tal vez esté afuera –Propuso Sam

\- Pero claro, ya iba para allá.

Madame D salió de la escuela seguida por Sam. Buscaba con la mirada y Sam aprovechó una distracción para sacar la pelota de los arbustos y ponerla en un lugar más visible.

\- Madame D –Exclamó Sam

La nombrada volteó y entonces la vio: la pelota azul. Gritó de emoción y empujó a Sam para tomar la pelota

\- Lo sabía, lo sabía ¡Yo tenía razón!

\- Si, si, felicidades, ahora vamos, hay que encontrar a la niña

\- Cierto

Madame D entró triunfal al lugar, con la pelota azul en la mano. Todos se le acercaron aliviados, felicitando a la mujer como si fuera la salvadora.

\- Ahora sólo falta que la niña aparezca. Vayamos al salón para llamarla –Propuso Sam

\- Yo la llamaré, yo puedo hacerlo –Alegó sonriente –Pero por si acaso, todos quédense afuera de la escuela, espero y la niña no se ponga violenta de nuevo –Advirtió y todos obedecieron, excepto Sam y Tucker –Supongo que ustedes van con Phantom

-Siempre –Contestó la gótica como si fuera los más obvio.

\- Yo también iré –Dijo Lancer.

Entraron al salón y cerraron la puerta con cuidado, por precaución según Madame D. Sacó una vela y con tiza blanca hizo un círculo alrededor de la pelota que reposaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Oh pequeña niña! –Exclamó de manera teatral –Encontramos lo que tanto buscaban, aparece frente a nosotros.

Escuchó un estruendo y enseguida Danny cayó de espaldas cerca de la vela. Emily se le abalanzó encima, pero Danny se incorporó de inmediato y la atrapó entre brazos. La niña pataleaba tratando de liberarse, pero después de unos segundos, se rindió.

\- Fue difícil, para ser una niña –Dijo Danny mientras recuperaba el aire.

\- ¡Oh pequeña niña! Encontré tu objeto preciado, gracias a mí podrás irte en paz.

\- No es verdad –Gritó la niña –Usted es una mentirosa, no hubiera encontrado la pelota de no haber sido por ella –Apuntó a Sam

\- Espera ¿Cómo…?

\- Usted sólo ha molestado a este lugar con sus falsas intenciones de ayudarme, usted no le interesaba ayudarme, sólo quería fingir ser algo que no es.

\- Pero…tu pelota.

Emily bajó la mirada y se removió incómoda entre los brazos de Danny. La soltó, haciendo que Madame D retrocediera un poco. Tomó la pelota y se la tiró en la cara.

\- De di una oportunidad de que aceptara la verdad, que dijera quien realmente era, pero me defraudó.

\- ¡Yo soy la más poderosa vidente y adivina del mundo! –Gritó indignada Madame D

\- Entonces contésteme ¿Por qué quería mi pelota? –Alzó la ceja desafiante.

\- Porque…porque –Desvió la mirada tratando de pensar.

\- No lo sabe, y ni le importa.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No me importas niña, pero gracias a ti, me volveré famosa, gracias a ti, todos me tomarán en serio. Así que ya lárgate a la luz o a dónde tengas que ir, y recuerda, diles que fui yo quien te ayudó

Dio la vuelta y se fue como si fuera una estrella en la alfombra roja. Emily se enojó a tal grado que las luces comenzaron a estallar una a una.

\- Tome esto señora mala.

El fuego de la vela se extendió con tanta fuerza que la flama salió disparada hacia la mujer, quien huyó despavorida. De nuevo los curiosos querían saber que ocurría dentro del salón, pero sólo vieron a Madame D siendo perseguida por una bola de fuego, y una niña súper enojada.

\- ¿Y ustedes metiches? ¡Fuera de aquí o los chamuscaré!

Todos salieron corriendo, excepto Danny, Sam, Tucker y el señor Lancer.

\- No salió tan bien como pensaba –Bajó la mirada la niña, ya más tranquila y triste.

\- Hiciste lo que pudiste –Consoló Sam –No toda la gente se puede corregir Emily.

\- Ya me di cuenta –Contestó bajando hasta el suelo.

\- Bueno, con esto la mujer no regresará a esta escuela.

\- Pero seguirá mintiendo.

\- Eso ya será su problema –Dijo Tucker –Ya no te preocupes.

Emily asintió y caminó hacia la pelota que descansaba en el suelo. La tomó y la apretó entre sus manos. En verdad quería que esa mujer se corrigiera, pero no había sido como lo había planeado, incluso podría sacarle provecho a eso gracias a los testimonios de los metiches. El plan había fracasado.

\- Así que todo salió mal –Aclaró Jazz después de escuchar la historia de Emily

\- Sí, quería que esa mujer realmente se corrigiera, pero no se pudo –Bajó la mirada triste –Ella sólo quería hacerse famosa, y se lo facilité.

\- Siempre habrá gente que trate de sacar provecho de algo. Dijiste que ella te vio en el accidente ¿No es así? –Emily asintió –Seguramente se inventó todo para hacerse de una fama que no le correspondía.

\- Pero quizás hubiera fracasado si no hubiera intervenido.

\- Tranquila Emily –Se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama –Olvidemos esto ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo

\- Vamos a concentrarnos en algo más importante, como en tu verdadero asunto

Jazz le pasó la verdadera pelota de Emily y la tomó entre sus manos. La giró varias veces entre sus manos mientras Jazz encendía su laptop

\- ¿Qué haces Jazz?

\- Buscando en internet sobre pelotas que son algo más. He encontrado pelotas luminosas, con cancioncitas incluidas ¿Algo así te suena familiar?

\- La verdad no –Negó con la cabeza –Recordaría algo así.

\- Mm, seguiré buscando. Ve con Danny para que no levante sospechas.

\- Ok, gracias Jazz

\- De nada, buenas noches. Espera Emily, no puedes…

No pudo terminar la oración, ya que Emily terminó electrocutada al intentar atravesar la pared. Jazz la separó de la misma lo antes posible.

\- Emily ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó con todos los pelos de punta y apenas poniéndose de pie.

\- Es un campo de fuerza que pedí que me instalaran.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Por si ataca un fantasma, o Danny ande de metiche en mis cosas.

\- Pero he entrado aquí muchas veces y no me he electrocutado –Se rascó la nuca confundida.

\- Es que solamente es en las paredes, recuerda que tú entras por la puerta.

\- Ah, con razón siempre le guiabas a la puerta.

\- Sí, pero ¿Segura que estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada

\- Sí, estoy bien, me siento como si hubiera estado en un tornado.

\- Tu cabello dice eso también –Apuntó divertida al cabello de la fantasma, mientras Emily trataba de regresar a la normalidad –Será mejor que te lo acomodes o Danny te estará preguntando que anduviste haciendo.

\- Ok

Emily salió por la puerta mientras se acomodaba su cabello de escoba. Cuando recuperó su forma normal, atravesó la puerta de la habitación de Danny, encontrando que el chico ya estaba por irse a dormir. Ella se subió a la cama y cerró los ojos. Danny la tapó y cayó presa del cansancio. Emily seguía pensando en esa mujer mala, pero enseguida dejó eso a un lado y pensó en su pelota. Todavía no sabía qué era tan importante en ella, no recordaba nada de ella salvo que en vida no la soltaba y que algo había en ella relacionado con el cumpleaños de su amiga Sama ¿Qué sería lo que olvidó? ¿Y qué tendría que ver con el cumpleaños de Sama?

 **Madame D fue caso perdido y Emily no pudo estar más decepcionada, pero la pequeña tiene algo más importante que pensar: ¿Qué tiene que ver su pelota favorita con el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga? ¿Qué tendrá esa pelota de especial?**

 **En el próximo capítulo, recibirán una ayuda muy especial, y al fin un misterio será resuelto.**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Una verdadera adivina"**

 **Espero sus reviews para alentarme a continuar, y espero su paciencia.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Un nuevo año comienza, espero que todos lo hayan pasado bien en las fiestas decembrinas y esperemos un buen 2018. Mis mejores deseos para todos.**

 **Agradezco a Marishka16 por continuar esta historia y tus preguntas serán respondidas en este capítulo, pero creo que tendrás más dudas por lo que pasará más adelante.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 _ **Capítulo 16 "Una verdadera adivina"**_

Ya sólo faltaban unas pocas semanas para la graduación, y la libertad estaba a poca distancia. Estaban en el último examen del curso y mañana sería su última presentación del proyecto final. Danny recordaba todo lo que había repasado con Emily y contestaba fluidamente, con confianza. Entregó el examen y salió del salón a esperar a sus amigos. Sam salió 3 minutos después.

\- Ya sólo falta Tucker.

\- Se me hace extraño que no saliera primero. "Tecnologías de la Información" es su fuerte –Se extrañó Sam

\- Tal vez anda nervioso, es el último examen al fin

\- Lo sé, al fin somos libres de eso.

\- Ya sólo falta la presentación de mañana y todo terminará

Sam sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Danny. No era muy común que se expresara en público, pero Danny no quiso arruinar el momento. Pasó un brazo por la cintura de la chica, acercándolo más a él. Tucker salió del salón y juraban que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Y cómo si lo hubieran convocado, Tucker cayó al suelo.

\- Sobrecarga de información –Dijo Sam sin moverse de su posición, igual que Danny.

\- Vaya, jamás había retenido tanta información –Se quejó Tucker mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Los tres amigos caminaban por las calles rumbo a su lugar de reunión: Nasty Burger. Emily volaba invisible a un lado de Sam.

\- Dieron muchos temas para el examen, me sorprende que yo no colapsara

\- Estudiaste muy bien, me supongo

\- Gracias a Emily, su método de estudio es efectivo conmigo

\- ¿Qué método? –Quiso saber Tucker

\- Cierto ¿Qué método? –Continuó Sam curiosa

\- Verán, Emily me dijo que uno podría recordar mejor las cosas cuando se las dices a alguien más

\- ¿Cómo explicarle?

\- Sí Sam, así estuve con Emily estas semanas.

\- Vaya –Exclamó sorprendida.

\- Recordé que siempre se te quedaban los cuentos que me leías Sama

\- Ah, de ahí lo sacaste –Suspiró con nostalgia

Pasaron por una tienda de televisiones que estaban pasando las noticias. Tucker volteo y se detuvo al ver una cara conocida.

\- ¡Amigos! ¡Vengan a ver esto!

Se regresaron y vieron una foto de alguien conocido

\- ¿Ella no es…?

 _\- Esta mujer, quien dijo ser una vidente, ha sido denunciada innumerables veces por sus clientes. Se alegó sobre su charla con el espíritu que se encontraba en la secundaria Casper, de una niña que murió hace 10 años. Hubo testigos del ritual y todos alegaron que ella ayudó a la fantasma_

\- Qué mentirosos –Dijo Emily molesta

 _\- Sé que parece que fallo, pero tengan fe en mí, yo tengo poderes que nadie comprendería, yo puedo hablar con los muertos. Si pude llevar a esa niña a descansar en paz, puedo ayudar a cualquiera –Apareció Madame D frente a las cámaras_

\- ¡Maldita mentirosa! –Gritó Sam indignada

 _\- Con gusto los ayudaré con sus problemas sobrenaturales, vengan a mi tienda en la calle 35 del centro de Amity Park, les garantizaré mi poder ahí_

 _\- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Madame D ¿En verdad será real sus palabras? Muchos prefieren darse el beneficio de la duda. En la humilde opinión de este servidor local, esas cosas no son un juego_

\- Y tiene razón –Apoyó Danny.

La curiosidad les ganó, y también el deseo de ver a esa falsa vidente hundirse. Se encontraban frente a un local de aspecto antiguo y con grafiti en la puerta diciendo "Falsa engreída"

\- ¿Estará abierto de perdido? –Preguntó Tucker.

La puerta se abrió, saliendo una mujer mayor de alrededor de 70 años, cabellos entre negros y grises recogidos en una cebolla. Algo regordeta y bajita, con gafas de media luna con unos ojos color miel detrás de éstas. Llevaba un largo vestido negro al estilo gótico pero aún así elegante. La mujer sacó la basura y cuando estaba por entrar, volteó a ver a los chicos.

\- Buenas tardes ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –Preguntó amablemente

\- Em ¿Está Madame D? –Preguntó Sam

\- No, no sé a qué horas regrese –Negó suavemente – ¿Tienen una cita con ella?

\- No, sólo queríamos saber si estaba.

\- Querían reírse de ella ¿no es verdad? –Alzó la ceja, nadie contestó –No los culpo, la tonta de mi hija nunca supo ser una verdadera vidente, cree que todo es fama y fortuna. Vaya que fue dulce que la pequeña Wolf intentara abrirle los ojos, pero esa mujer es necia como mula

\- Un momento ¿Cómo supo de Emily? ¿Y de su plan? –Preguntó Sam atónita

\- Se me hizo más creíble eso a que mi hija ayudando a un espíritu inexistente en esa secundaria. Aunque estoy segura que usted hubiera hecho algo mejor si ese hubiera sido el caso joven Fentom, o debería decir Phantom.

\- ¿Cómo supo de mí?

La mujer sonrió y con un gesto de su mano, los invitó a pasar. Entraron en la tienda viendo en un mostrador un sinfín de amuletos, máscaras de distintos tamaños y varias estatuas de dioses de distintas religiones.

\- Pasen por aquí, les traeré té y galletas. Aunque es una pena que la pequeña niña no pueda tomar té como ustedes.

Todos se tensaron, incluyendo la nombrada ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí? Emily se cercioró de que era invisible a la vista de todos ¿Entonces cómo la vio?

\- Puedes aparecer pequeña, no tengas miedo –Pidió dulcemente la mujer mayor

\- ¿Cómo sabe que aquí hay alguien más aparte de nosotros? –Preguntó Tucker asombrado.

\- Mi familia por generaciones hemos sido videntes muy poderosos, capaces de hablar con los muertos que se encuentran en el mundo de los vivos. Predecimos el futuro y ayudamos a la gente con magia. Tal vez ustedes no crean en esto y lo respeto completamente, aunque la señorita Manson cree en esto ¿No es así?

\- ¡Usted es una vidente real! –Se emocionó Sam

\- Así es. Pequeña, ven aquí con nosotros.

Emily se hizo visible y fue hacia la mujer.

\- Un placer, pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas lindura?

\- Emily –Se presentó sonriente

\- Lindo nombre ¿Te lo pusieron en honor a tu abuela materna?

\- Sí –Asintió

\- Hermoso nombre ¿Sabes lo que significa? –Emily negó con la cabeza –Es "Mujer trabajadora"

\- ¿En serio?

\- Así es pequeña, puedo ver que hacer honor a tu nombre, trabajas muy duro para llegar a La Luz

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? –Preguntó impresionada – ¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas?

\- No puedo decirte mi secreto, pero puedo decirte que es un don que viene de familia

\- Increíble

\- ¿Cómo se llama usted? –Preguntó Danny

\- Fui llamada Madame Esme, pero mi nombre completo es Esmeralda

\- Bonito nombre –Alagó Emily.

\- Gracias, pequeña. Ah, déjenme traer el té, un momento

No tardó ni 5 minutos en regresar con una bandeja con una fina porcelana blanca con detalles en negro. Sirvió cada taza con elegancia y se sentó en un sillón de terciopelo negro con bordados blancos y plateados. Los chicos tomaron asiento en un sillón parecido al de Madame Esme, pero más alargado.

\- Sí usted es una verdadera vidente, entonces puede ver el futuro

\- Dependiendo de lo que necesiten –Aclaró Madame Esme –No tenemos permitido revelar todo el futuro, porque puede ser peligroso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Las personas deben averiguar sus caminos por sí mismos. Nosotros estamos para ayudarlos, pero no para resolverles la vida, son dos cosas muy diferentes.

\- Entiendo, entonces podría…

\- ¿Predecirles el futuro?

\- Em, sí –Asintió Danny.

\- Esperen un momento, iré por mi bola de cristal

Regresó con una bola de cristal sobre una base de plata con detalles en piedras preciosas que parecían reales

\- Esta bola de cristal le perteneció a mi tatarabuela, es mi bien más preciado

\- ¿En serio los videntes pueden ver algo en esas cosas? –Señaló Tucker

\- Podemos descifrar los mensajes que el humo nos transmite –Contestó mientras la bola de cristal se llenaba de humo denso gris – ¿Qué es lo que desean saber?

\- Es sobre los guías espirituales, necesitamos saber algo sobre su paradero

La mujer cerró los ojos mientras el humo se movía constantemente. Movía las manos alrededor de la bola de cristal, al compás del humo gris. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

\- En las profundidades de la Zona Fantasma, puedo verlos, encerrados por alguien que no desea que nadie más vaya a La Luz. Un fantasma lleno de odio, víctima de un horrible asesinato

\- Ese debe ser Max Winter –Murmuró Danny

\- Veo un gran enfrentamiento, mucho dolor y dudas. Pero sobretodo, veo peligro. La niña está en peligro

\- ¿En peligro? –Preguntó Sam temerosa

\- ¿Qué clase de peligro?

\- No puedo decirles mucho, pero les advierto que una vez que entren a la Zona Fantasma, tengan mucho cuidado. Esta batalla será muy dura, para todos ustedes, pero más para ti, señorita Manson

\- ¿Yo?

\- Puedo ver que tienes una batalla interna, donde tus sentimientos están en constante disputa. Sé fuerte y toma buenas decisiones, eso no sólo salvará tu vida, sino muchas más.

\- ¿Podemos preguntarle algo más?

\- Adelante

\- ¿Emily tiene otro asunto pendiente?

\- Sí lo tiene, de hecho ella y otra persona están en eso.

\- ¿Otra persona? –Preguntó Danny viendo a Emily

\- Emily ha tenido constantes visiones de un objeto preciado por ella, pero no puede recordar qué oculta ese bien.

\- ¿Y usted sabe qué tiene mi pelota que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

\- Sólo puedo decirte que la respuesta la encontrarás girándola entre tus manos

\- Eso he hecho, y no pasa nada –Se quejó Emily

\- ¿Estás segura de eso? Piénsalo bien pequeña.

Emily trató de hacer memoria, ella siempre giraba la pelota tratando de encontrar algo, pero nada había dado resultado. A menos que…

\- Mi pelota…se desarma –Al fin recordó –Mi pelota se parte en dos ¡Y debe tener algo adentro!

\- Y ese algo está relacionado con la fecha de tu muerte –Concluyó la sesión

\- Muchas gracias Madame Esme –Agradeció Danny.

\- No hay por qué, si necesitan algo más, pueden venir a verme.

\- ¡Jazz! ¡Jazz! Abre por favor –Gritaba Emily afuera de la habitación de la susodicha.

Jazz abrió la puerta extrañada, notando que Emily venía con compañía.

\- Ya recordé que era mi pelota ¡Es desarmable!

\- Lo sé, la abrí hace poco, y tiene algo adentro

Entró apresurada detrás de Jazz, encontrando la pelota partida en dos sobre el escritorio, y en una mitad, por dentro, había algo de color plateado. Emily se apresuró a tomarlo, viendo que se trataba de una pequeña llave en forma de corazón.

\- ¿Una llave? –Preguntó Tucker sin entender – ¿Cómo una llave se puede relacionar al día de tu muerte?

\- No lo sé, yo… -El mismo recuerdo de ella en la cama, rodeada de colores de madera y una libreta pequeña con un candando a un lado se hizo presente –Mi diario, es la llave de mi diario. Algo tiene mi diario, algo muy importante.

\- Pero tu diario lo deben de tener tus padres, ellos se llevaron tus cosas –Le recordó Jazz

\- No, no se las llevaron

Todos voltearon a ver a Sam, quién estaba mirando a otra parte

\- ¿Cómo que no se las llevaron? –Preguntó Danny acercándose a Sam

\- Ellos intuyeron que Emily podría necesitar algo de sus cosas, así que me las dejaron a mí. Tus cosas están en una caja en el sótano de mi casa.

\- ¿Y qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

El ático de la familia Manson estaba lleno de cajas de distintos tamaños, cada una forrada con una bolsa de plástico. Sam les señaló que la caja de Emily tenía su nombre, así que comenzaron a buscar en cada caja el nombre de la niña. Emily sobrevolaba las montañas de cajas buscando sus cosas, pero no podía ver claramente con los plásticos envolviendo las cajas. Jazz tosió por el polvo levantado y siguió buscando con la linterna algún indicio de la caja. Tucker y Danny movían cajas pesadas para buscar atrás de las mismas.

\- ¡La encontré! –Anunció Jazz.

Todos se dirigieron hacia Jazz, quien alumbraba una caja con el nombre de "Emily" en marcador negro permanente. Danny y Sam desenvolvieron la caja y tiraron la bolsa de plástico a un lado. Abrieron la caja, encontrando varias pertenencias de la niña en perfecto estado, como su muñeca y su mochila.

\- Seguramente está dentro de mi mochila –Señaló Emily el objeto.

Tucker abrió la mochila, encontrando la libreta pequeña color lila con detalles en rosa con el candado en forma de corazón puesto, el diario de Emily. Jazz sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió el candado sin problemas. Al abrir la libreta, una hoja doblada cayó al suelo. Emily la agarró y a desdobló. Entonces todo cobró sentido.

\- Claro, esto es lo que estaba olvidando

\- ¿Qué es? –Preguntó Sam

\- Es tu regalo Sama –Emily le entregó la hoja desdoblada. Cuando Sam la vio, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir –Es el dibujo que te iba a regalar en tu cumpleaños. Eso era mi otro asunto pendiente: darte tu regalo.

 **Un fuerte golpe a Sam ¿Que sucederá ahora? ¿Esto cambiará algo entre ellas?**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Como tú"**

 **Sam tiene mucho que expresar.**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar, y espero comenzar con el pie derecho en otros proyectos que tengo en mente.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Saludos a todos.**

 **Primero, me acabo de dar cuenta que el capítulo pasado dice "16" en lugar de "17". Debo tener más cuidado para evitar confusiones.**

 **Ayer tuve la terrible noticia de que mi abuela materna había fallecido. Debo decir que quedé destrozada al verla. Curiosamente, este capítulo ya lo tenía listo desde hace tiempo, pero hoy preferí subirlo porque mis sentimientos coinciden un poco con los de Sam.**

 **Para aclarar, la canción que aparece más adelante se llama "Like you" de Evanescence. Si tienen chance, pueden escucharla, siento que va bien con la situación que está pasando Sam.**

 **Gracias a Marishka16 por su review en el capítulo anterior, y no te asustes, todo se trata de la amistad de Sam y Emily. Pronto sabrás a qué me refiero.**

 **Sin más que decir, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 18 "Como tú"**_

Sam no podía dormir, todavía en sus manos estaba el regalo que su amiga le iba a dar el día en que murió.

 _*Flashback*_

 _\- Es tu regalo Sama –Emily le entregó la hoja desdoblada. Cuando Sam la vio, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir –Es el dibujo que te iba a regalar en tu cumpleaños. Eso era mi otro asunto pendiente: darte tu regalo._

 _Sam no podía dejar de ver el dibujo: era ellas dos bajo un árbol, sobre un mantel lila y con un gran pastel de cumpleaños entre ellas dos. Y un enorme "Feliz cumpleaños Sama" en letra grandes en la parte inferior de la hoja. Sam no podía reprimir las lágrimas._

 _\- Me esmeré mucho en ese dibujo, en verdad quería dártelo –Bajó la mirada Emily –Pero…no pude._

 _Sam contuvo un sollozo y se arrodilló a la misma altura que Emily_

 _\- Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho –Trató de sonreír, pero quedó más en una mueca._

 _\- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso no te gustó?_

 _\- No es eso, es sólo que…yo…también me hubiera gustado recibirlo en mi cumpleaños...contigo viva._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

Cómo le hubiera encantado tenerlo en sus manos junto a su amiga en vez de llorar todo ese día negando la muerte de ella. Desde ese día, su cumpleaños no significaba nada más que tristeza, no importaba las enormes fiestas que le organizaron sus padres hasta los 12 años, siempre ese día se lo dedicaba a recordar y a llorar mientras nadie la veía. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, dejando el dibujo en un estante, recargado a la pared

\- Lo voy a enmarcar –Se decidió Sam

Regresó a la cama, pero el sueño no la vencía, ni siquiera hacia acto de presencia, así que acercó su mp3 y lo encendió, dejando que de su lista aleatoria se escuchara una canción. Se puso sus audífonos negros con telarañas plateadas pintadas con marcador y se dejó llevar por la música.

 _Stay low._

 _Soft, dark, and dreamless,_

 _Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness._

 _I hate me,_

 _For breathing_

 _Without you._

 _I don´t want to feel anymore for you._

Durante mucho tiempo Sam se odió por vivir sin su amiga, toda su niñez fue de dolor, pero un dolor que nadie más comprendía y que no quería dejar ir. El negro fue su fiel acompañante, símbolo de su luto, símbolo de su soledad. Su cabello crecía rápidamente, incluso su madre aspiraba a que tuviera cabello largo para hacerle diversos peinados, pero Sam se negó y en un arranque de coraje, a sus 10 años, se cortó el cabello con unas tijeras, dejándolo por encima de los hombros. Desde entonces se lo dejó así, pensando que sería una manera de alejar esos recuerdos de ella, de alejar la imagen de ese rostro infantil con ese cabello negro abundante y largo de su mente. Cómo había querido arrancarse el corazón en varias ocasiones, para ya no sentir nada por su amiga muerta. Muchas veces deseó olvidarla, deseó desesperadamente dejarla ir de su mente, pero un lado siempre retuvo esos recuerdos preciados de esa pequeña niña que le habló a la hora del receso, de esa pequeña que no se hizo para atrás a pesar de su actitud pesada. Siempre valoró la amistad de Emily a pesar de ser muy diferentes, y tal vez eso era lo mejor, pensaba Sam, dos mundos diferentes conociéndose más y más.

 _Grieving for you,_

 _I'm not grieving for you._

 _Nothing real love can´t undo,_

 _And though I may have lost my way,_

 _All paths lead straight to you._

 _I long to be like you,_

 _Lie cold in the ground like you._

Su madre y su abuela siempre le decían que el amor que sentía por su amiga sería lo que la aliviaría, que los recuerdos hermosos con ella serían algo que le daría paz. Pero ella no quería recuerdos hermosos, ella quería a su amiga de vuelta. Perdida, sentía que había perdido el camino, su sentido por la vida se había perdido y no podía encontrarlo. Pero cada vez que parecía que lo encontraba, el camino conducía a Emily. Desesperada, anhelaba estar como ella, tirada en el frío piso, yacer junto a ella para siempre estar juntas. Pero la dura realidad era que Emily estaba en el suelo, y ella, sobre el suelo, pisando tierra que ella quería que desapareciera y la dejaran caer al abismo en dónde estaba su amiga. Sí, así había pensado por mucho tiempo. Y todavía había una voz en su cabeza diciendo lo mismo.

 _Halo,_

 _blinding wall between us._

 _Melt away and leave us alone again._

 _Humming, haunted somewhere out there._

 _I believe our love can see us through in death._

 _I long to be like you,_

 _Lie cold in the ground like you._

 _There´s room inside for two_

 _and I´m not grieving for you,_

 _I´m coming for you._

Emily estaba de vuelta, pero en fantasma, eso era una realidad que no podía negar con nada del mundo. Esto debía ser alguna señal, o un milagro de esas películas, no lo sabía, pero agradecía ver de nuevo a su amiga. Ya no se lamentaba por ella, sentía que la pared entre ellas se había derrumbado, que ni la muerte podría ser obstáculo de ese amor sincero entre amigas.

 _You´re not alone,_

 _No matter what they told you, you´re not alone._

 _I´ll be right beside you forevermore._

\- Nunca estuviste sola Emily, no importa lo que ellos te dijeron, no moriste sola. Yo siempre estuve ahí, morí contigo, en corazón yo morí.

Cantó con gran sentimiento las últimas estrofas, sintiendo su alma desgarrada por todos esos años en los que se guardó el dolor para tratar de ser fuerte, fallando solamente en esa terrible fecha.

 _I long to be like you, sis,_

 _Lie cold in the ground like you did._

 _There´s room inside for two_

 _and I´m not grieving for you._

 _And as we lay in silent bliss,_

 _I know you remember me._

 _I long to be like you,_

 _Lie cold in the ground like you._

 _There´s room inside for two_

 _and I´m not grieving for you,_

 _I´m coming for you._

La canción terminó y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Se las limpió rápidamente y aspiró todo el aire que pudo sostener sus pulmones, tratando de alejar esas ganas de llorar. Exhaló todo el aire contenido y se quitó los audífonos. Guardó su mp3 y audífonos en un cajón en su mesita de noche. Caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió, dejando que el viento nocturno le acariciara el rostro. Sus cortinas bailaron con el suave viento, envolviéndola completamente. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos y su cabeza en el marco de la ventana.

\- No quiero que te vayas Emily, no de nuevo.

Emily abrió los ojos de golpe y volteó a todas partes. Todo estaba muy oscuro, y sólo escuchaba algunos ronquidos provenientes de Danny. Se levantó con cuidado de no alertar al chico y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo de pie. Había algo que la dejaba muy intranquila, sentía un peso enorme sobre ella. Pensaba que una vez que entregara ese dibujo a su amiga, la carga sobre sus pequeños hombros se acabaría, pero cuando vio el rostro de su amiga, no sintió nada parecido a la felicidad. Podía ver en el rostro de su amiga mucho sufrimiento ¿Era por ella? ¿Por qué estaba triste por ella? Emily no lo entendía. Caminó por la habitación hasta llegar al escritorio de Danny. Paseó la mirada entre las cosas del chico, ya sabía cada cosa de memoria, podía incluso nombrarlas todas sin problemas. Volteó y vio unos estantes con libros, pero uno llamó su atención. Voló hacia él y vio que no tenía ningún título en el lomo, así que lo tomó con cuidado y se percató que se trataba de un álbum de fotografías. Depositó el libro en el escritorio y comenzó a hojearlo. Había fotos de Danny de niño con su familia y amigos. Encontró una foto de él, Sam y Tucker en lo que parecía ser una fiesta. Atrás de ellos pudo ver un letrero diciendo "Felicidades Sam". No parecían tener más de 10 años, y la cara de Sam era lo que más la intrigaba. No se veía completamente feliz a pesar de estar con sus amigos, parecía triste, se le podía ver en los ojos a pesar de la sonrisa que mostraba. Últimamente notaba que su amiga se ponía triste cada vez que ella les recordaba que era una fantasma, que no necesitaba comer, dormir, absolutamente ninguna necesidad fisiológica ¿Por qué se ponía triste? No lo entendía del todo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que era por ella, más que nada por su muerte. Si ella pudiera haber elegido la fecha de muerte, hasta hubiera elegido su propio cumpleaños con tal de no arruinar el cumpleaños de su amiga. Sabía que la había herido por haberse ido en ese día tan importante, cómo se sentía mal ahora. Por un momento pensó que su amiga se alegraría de haber recibido su último regalo, pero en vez de eso, la entristeció más

\- ¿Qué hice mal? –Preguntó en voz baja.

\- ¿Emily?

La niña soltó un gritito agudo y de inmediato se tapó la boca. Volteó con algo de miedo hacia Danny, quien se restregaba los ojos con las manos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Perdón si te desperté, yo…andaba pensando.

\- ¿En? –Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Emily, viendo el álbum de fotografías abierto –Veo que en Sam

\- No entiendo que hice mal –Se sentó en la silla –Pensé que Sama se alegraría de recibir mi último regalo, pero en vez de eso, creo que la puse triste ¿Por qué?

\- Lo acabas de decir, recibió tu último regalo de cuando estabas viva

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Emily, tal vez no lo entiendas todavía, pero no siempre es fácil olvidar a la gente que perdemos.

\- Lo sé, pero mis padres ya me dejaron ir.

\- Pero no todos podemos hacerlo igual

\- ¿Ah no? –Ladeó la cabeza.

\- No, verás, Sam sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste, ella me lo dijo. Trató y trató de superarlo pero no lo ha logrado.

\- ¿Acaso todavía no lo supera?

\- Me temo que no –Suspiró

\- ¿Entonces fue mala idea darle mi dibujo? –Bajó la mirada triste

\- No creo, simplemente dale tiempo a Sam de asimilar todo esto.

\- Está bien –Asintió – ¿Sabes Danny? A veces yo…quisiera estar viva

Quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo, después de todo estaba muerta. Comenzaba a detestar esa frase, empezaba a odiarla con todo su ser ¿Por qué se tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué ese día? ¿Por qué a los 5 años? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba desesperada. Danny se transformó para poder cargarla y consolarla. Emily sollozaba, esperando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero no sucedería.

\- Danny, ya no sé qué hacer. Pensé que iba por buen camino, que había hecho todo bien, que ya no tenía dudas de quién era y quién soy ahora. Pero ahora no lo sé, sólo deseo no haber muerto.

\- Emily, tranquila. Tal vez no pueda saber con exactitud lo que sientes ahora, pero puedo decirte que esto son cosas que pasan.

\- ¿Pero por qué a mí? ¿Por qué yo tuve que morir? ¿Por qué estoy dudando ahora?

\- Podemos suponer las respuestas, pero no creo que las encontremos. Escucha Emily, es verdad, desgraciadamente moriste y ya no puedes regresar a la vida que tuviste, dejaste a mucha gente dolida por tu pérdida. Pero ahora estás cerca de cumplir tu meta. No dudes, tú estabas firme en tu decisión, no dejes que nada te quite eso.

Emily asintió débilmente. Todo esto era mucho para ella, primero aceptó su muerte y ahora la rechazaba, y todo fue por un dibujo, no, más bien, la persona a la que iba dirigida su dibujo.

\- Me pregunto sí…podré irme…y Sama…me deje ir

Danny no contestó nada. Sabía que esto sería la prueba más dura para estas dos amigas: separarse cuando el momento llegue. Pero sabía que Emily podría irse, ella si estaba decidida a cumplir su meta, pero era Sam quien le preocupaba. Su novia le había dejado claro su situación, o al menos lo más importante, o eso quería pensar. No sabía que pasaría ahora, ya que al parecer Emily había completado sus asuntos pendientes, ya que Minerva le dijo que faltaba uno, y el dibujo debía ser ese último ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

\- Oye Danny, es muy tarde, será mejor que duermas, mañana tienes una presentación importante ¿No? –Le recordó alzando la mirada

\- Ah, es cierto. Emily tú también trata de descansar

\- Ya te he dicho que no ocupo dormir –Frunció los hombros.

\- Me refería que pensaras mejor las cosas con más tranquilidad, como tú siempre dices.

\- Ah, cierto

Danny regresó a la cama, y después de regresar a la normalidad, se metió en la cama y se durmió de inmediato, estaba muy cansado. Emily se acurrucó a un lado, mirando a Danny durmiendo tranquilamente, o eso le pareció a ella. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los pensamientos volvieran a tomar su lugar. Sus dudas estaban relacionadas con su mejor amiga, temía lastimarla más ¿Y si al irse la volvía a lastimar? No quería eso, pero debía irse, ella ya no pertenecía con los vivos, se lo repetía constantemente, esa enseñanza de parte de la señora Minerva se le quedó grabada como un marcador permanente sobre papel. No sabía que pasaría más adelante, pero eso sí, tenía miedo, y mucho. Pero no por ella.

 **El dilema es muy difícil, pero más para los vivos al parecer. No es sencillo dejar ir a alguien que cambió tu vida, y que ahora ya no pueda seguir para ti, por más que le llores.**

 **¿Cómo podrá seguir Emily? ¿Será que ya todo está resuelto? ¿Y dónde están los guías?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, nuestros héroes acabarán una etapa de sus vidas, y Emily será parte de la ceremonia, o al menos espectadora.**

 **Próximo capítulo "La graduación"**

 **Espero sus reviews para animarme a continuar. Y espero no tardar mucho con lo siguiente.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Saludos! Siento que pasó mucho tiempo desde la última actualización, pero a la vez que pasó muy rápido.**

 **Fueron días difíciles, me ha pasado de todo un poco, y todavía me faltan cosas por afrontar. De una manera u otra sé que saldré viva, pero el proceso siempre es difícil. La verdad ya quiero que pase todo lo relacionado con mi examen de egreso de licenciatura, pero apenas va a comenzar.**

 **En fin, dejando un poco de lado todo lo relacionado a mí, quiero agradecer a Marishka16 por su review. Y es verdad que siempre es difícil dejar ir a alguien a quien quieres, eso mismo sentí con mi abuela, pero al final siempre hay que seguir adelante, aunque te preguntas: Cómo? Eso será lo que se pregunte Sam más adelante.**

 **Originalmente iba a publicar este capítulo hasta junio, que es cuando me gradúo, pero se me hizo mucho tiempo.**

 **Bueno, ya mejor dejo de distraer, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 19 "La graduación"**_

Danny se arreglaba para la ceremonia de graduación. El día había llegado, se decía mentalmente mientras se acomodaba la corbata verde como sus ojos fantasmales. Se vio de pies a cabeza: su traje negro bien planchado, la camisa blanca a botones, su corbata y sus zapatos negros impecables. Sinceramente no se reconocía, se sentía alguien mayor, alguien que había vivido tantas cosas y ahora todo se acabaría para comenzar con algo nuevo.

\- Te ves como todo un graduado

Volteó a ver a Emily, quien estaba sentada en la cama, sonriéndole.

\- Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo. Un día soy un perdedor siendo perseguido por un tipo grande sólo porque sí, y ahora mírame, un chico a punto de graduarse de secundaria, súper héroe mundial y también de la Zona Fantasma.

\- Parece que han pasado muchas cosas.

\- Demasiadas –Afirmó Danny –Será mejor irme o llegaré tarde ¿Vas a venir?

\- Claro –Asintió emocionada

\- Pero recuerda algo

\- Ya sé, ya sé, hacerme invisible si estoy entre la gente y si no, sólo no estar a la vista de nadie.

\- Buena niña –Felicitó Danny

\- ¡Danny! ¡Ya hay que irnos! –Escuchó a su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Ya voy!

Danny bajó y encontró a su familia lista, o al menos Jazz. La mencionada llevaba un vestido aguamarina de tirantes gruesos y con la falda hasta las rodillas, zapatos a juego con el vestido y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Sus padres iban vestidos como siempre, excepto por la corbata morada que llevaba su padre.

\- ¡Oh Danny! Luces muy apuesto –Dijo su madre con orgullo –Hoy nuestro hijo concluye sus estudios en la secundaria.

\- Felicidades hermanito –Se acercó Jazz –Has trabajado mucho.

\- Sí –Asintió Danny

Emily observaba la escena enternecida. Sentía mucha felicidad por su amigo. Cómo le hubiera gustado vivir un momento así, pensó con algo de añoranza, pero enseguida negó con la cabeza. Ella ya estaba consciente de su situación, pero se sentía agradecida por al menos ser testigo de algo así.

El auditorio estaba por llenarse, todos buscando asiento. Danny se dirigió hacia sus amigos, quienes lo esperaban en la entrada del mismo. Tucker llevaba un traje parecido al de Danny, pero con la corbata amarilla; mientras que Sam llevaba un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y zapatos de tacón bajo. El señor Lancer reunió a todos los graduados y los formó por apellidos. Atrás de él iba un par de asistentes con las togas y los birretes. Por lista iba entregando las togas y birretes, y todos se los ponían con ansias

\- Escuchen bien, en unos momentos harán su entrada ordenadamente y tomaran sus asientos correspondientes –Explicó el señor Lancer –Después de las palabras de su directora, se levantarán y se formarán así como están en las escaleras del lado izquierdo para la entrega de diplomas ¿Entendido? –Todos asintieron.

Mientras tanto en el auditorio, la directora, vestida elegantemente con un traje negro con una blusa turquesa de holanes caminó por el escenario hacia un podio de madera. Pidió silencio en el lugar, aplacando poco a poco las pláticas de los presentes.

\- Muy buenos días tengan todos. Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de graduación de la generación 2007. Este día, nuestros jóvenes concluyen un capítulo de sus vidas para comenzar uno nuevo. Demos la bienvenida a la generación 2007 con un fuerte aplauso.

El señor Lancer dio la señal y abrieron las puertas para ingresar al auditorio. Alentados por los aplausos de sus familiares, ovaciones y flashes de las cámaras, caminaron hacia sus lugares. Danny localizó a su familia de inmediato, sonriendo al ver el orgullo que les provocaba a sus padres y hermana, al ver las lágrimas de felicidad de su madre, la sonrisa de su hermana y los fuertes aplausos de su padre. Por un momento se preguntó por la pequeña fantasma, pero su sentido fantasma la delató. Alzó la mirada y la vio justamente sentada en la estructura de los reflectores del escenario. Emily sonrió feliz, orgullosa de sus amigos. Sam se percató de la mirada de Danny y también alzó la vista, viendo a Emily. Cuando la pequeña fantasma se percató de la mirada de Sam, la saludó con euforia, agitando su mano fuertemente. Sam no pudo evitar reír levemente, se sentía feliz de ver a su mejor amiga presente en ese momento tan importante. Tomaron sus respectivos asientos y la directora volvió a hablar.

\- Hace 3 años vinieron aquí a aprender, a seguir con su educación, pero puedo atreverme a decir que encontraron mucho más que el saber. Encontraron amigos que seguramente seguirán teniendo contacto a pesar de los distintos caminos que puedan tomar, que siempre estarán presentes todos esos momentos con todos ellos. Todos hemos vivido muchas cosas en este lugar, diferentes de otros cabe aclarar, pero cada experiencia, cada victoria, cada derrota, todo nos marcaron como estudiantes, como personas, y con eso seguiremos prosperando para ser ciudadanos de bien. Todavía hay mucho camino por recorrer, no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, pero sea lo que sea, utilicen las armas que adquirieron aquí y sigan adquiriendo con la vida. Los felicito a todos por este logro, por llegar a este momento, y esperamos verlos triunfando en la vida, y que jamás olviden lo que sintieron en este preciso momento. Muchas felicidades y enhorabuena.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados, algunos incluso con lágrimas en los ojos, más las chicas, excepto Sam, quien no quería dejarse derribar por esos sentimentalismos. El señor Lancer les dio la señal y se formaron para recibir su diploma. Cuando llegó el turno de Danny, a cada paso que daba para recibir su diploma, recordaba todo lo que vivió en ese lugar, desde sus momentos como el "Perdedor Fentom" hasta sus momentos de héroe. Había sido un cambio muy radical tener el respeto de los que alguna vez se burlaban de él, tener a algunas chicas detrás de él, para molestia de Sam, pero sobre todo, seguir con sus mejores amigos. Ellos siempre estuvieron con él, en las buenas y en las malas, hubo buenos y malos momentos, diversión y risas hasta peleas y corajes. Pero al final todo regresaba a lo mismo: mejores amigos. Cuando recibió su diploma y estrechó la mano de la directora, sintió que la luz lo estaba iluminando de más. Alzó la mirada y no pudo evitar reír al ver a Emily tratando de acomodar el reflector que lo estaba iluminando. Escuchó los gritos de sus padres y los aplausos de la gente, se sentía bastante bien, más siendo reconocido por un logro hecho por Danny Fentom y no Danny Phantom. Volvió a su lugar y esperó a que sus amigos fueran nombrados. Cuando tocó el turno de Tucker, aplaudió con fuerza a su mejor amigo, aquél chico fanático de la tecnología y la carne, aquél con quien siempre contó no importara la situación, quien a pesar de saber el peligro que corría por estar en la lucha contra fantasmas, se quedó a su lado. Nombraron a Sam y volvió a aplaudir con fuerza. Sam, su Sam, sin ella quien sabe que sería de él, bueno, ya sabía lo que hubiera pasado de no conocerla y con eso estaba convencido que él no podría vivir sin ella. Siempre estuvo con él al igual que Tucker, pero siempre había sentido una conexión especial con ella que confundía con simple amistad, pero con el tiempo y por circunstancias, se fue dando cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ella. Sonrió al recordar cuando formalizaron su relación, un nuevo paso, pensó en ese momento con alegría, algo que siempre agradecería. Su amada Sam, cómo quería en ese momento abrazarla y besarla, pero tendría que esperar a que estuvieran a solas, no quería armar una escena vergonzosa, más por tanta gente que había. Y además estaba seguro que si avergonzaba a Sam, la pagaría con creces.

La ceremonia terminó y la gran fiesta era en la noche. Danny se cambió su traje por algo no tan formal: un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro, una camisa de manga larga verde militar con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. Intentó arreglarse el cabello, fallando constantemente.

\- Te ves bien así, no creo que necesites peinarte –Dijo Emily detrás de él

\- Quería un cambio

\- No te creo –Negó divertida –Tratas de lucir bien para Sama

\- Yo no…bueno –Emily había dado en el blanco, pensó sonrojado

\- No te preocupes, así luces muy bien –Asintió –Yo sé que Sama te considerará atractivo, o bueno, no sé como piense ella la verdad –Frunció los hombros.

Danny rió y sólo asintió, después de todo, tampoco esperaba un cambio drástico.

Sam estaba más que molesta, frente a ella estaba un vestido amarillo canario con detalles de flores blancas en la falda y con pedrería en el corpiño. Ese no era el vestido que había elegido para la noche, era el que su madre había elegido. Apenas se había terminado de dar una ducha rápida para refrescarse y su vestido había sido cambiado.

\- Debió entrar a cambiarlo cuando me duchaba –Afirmaba Sam para sí misma.

En esos momentos estaba por ir a reclamar a sus padres, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Pensó que sería su madre esperando a que se pusiera el vestido que eligió, pero al abrirla, vio a su abuela.

\- Hola Sam, creo que esto es tuyo

Sostenía un vestido envuelto en plástico negro. Sí, ahí estaba su vestido.

\- ¿Cómo lo recuperaste?

\- No fue sencillo, tu madre es terca como mula. Pero esta es tu noche y tú elegiste este vestido para tu noche –La señaló con el dedo –No podía permitir que te la arruinaran por cosas así.

\- Gracias abuela, eres la mejor.

\- Bueno ¿Qué esperas niña? ¡Andando! Que vendrán por ti.

Cerró la puerta y depositó el vestido en la cama. Debía darse prisa, no quería hacer a sus amigos esperar. No quería hacer a Danny esperar.

Danny llegó a la casa de la familia Manson y tocó un par de veces la puerta. El padre de Sam lo recibió y lo hizo entrar.

\- Sam no debe de tardar, aguarda en la sala.

\- Sí, está bien.

No pasó ni dos minutos cuando Sam bajaba las escaleras con tranquilidad. Sus padres primero la miraron con decepción, ya que no llevaba el vestido que eligieron. Pero después de ver la leve y sincera sonrisa de su hija, sus sonrisas aparecieron. Danny quedó hipnotizado al verla. El vestido negro con mangas cortas en los costados de color morado, cuello redondeado con bordes morados y la falda lisa hasta arriba de las rodillas, con bordes también en morado pero más grueso y brillante. Llevaba una gargantilla de plata y guantes morados a juego con el vestido que le llegaba a los codos. Sus aretes de péndulo plateados combinaban perfectamente con la gargantilla. Maquillaje sencillo, con sombra morada en los ojos y un delineado sutil con lápiz negro. Labios claros y su cabello suelto con un broche de una rosa negra con brillos morados. Y como toque final, botines negros cortos que le daban un aire moderno pero a la vez sofisticado.

\- ¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó al ver a su novio embobado.

\- Sí…claro –Dijo tratando de no tartamudear.

Sam tomó la mano de Danny y salieron de la casa, ya que no quería discutir con su madre porque estaba segura que le iba a decir algo por los botines.

Llegaron al gimnasio, dónde se celebraba el baile, y en la entrada estaba Tucker con Valerie, su pareja. Entraron los cuatro juntos y comenzaron a charlar. Emily había ido aparte, sin que nadie lo supiera, excepto Jazz, quién le había dado el permiso de ir, pero con la condición de que llegara antes que Danny. La decoración era muy elegante y agradable, colores como plateados, blancos, azules y muy pequeños toques de rojo, como las rosas de los arreglos florales de cada mesa. Parecía un estilo invernal, pensó Emily, aunque tal vez las rosas rojas habían sido algo desentonadas, pero como la escuela tiene en sus colores el rojo, suponía que debían estar presentes. Siguió volando por los alrededores, invisible para que no la vieran, disfrutando del gran ambiente que se formaba. Podía ver a muchos chicos tratando de ligar a unas chicas, o chicas tratando de llamar la atención de atletas o jugadores de diferentes deportes (Más de fútbol americano). Perdió por un momento a Danny y compañía, pero no le dio importancia, y siguió volando por el lugar. La música era ruidosa y daban tantas ganas de bailar, que Emily no lo pensó dos veces para ponerse a bailar en un lugar apartado de la pista de baile, pero cercana a la cabina del DJ. Ella no sabía bailar, pero por le importaba, además estaba la ventaja de que no la veían. Notó que en un extremo estaba Danny y Sam bailando animadamente. Se notaba que Sam no era de las que bailaran con confianza, pero Danny siempre intentaba transmitirle confianza para ayudarla a moverse con más seguridad. Emily sonrió al ver la gran sonrisa de su amiga, sólo la había visto con ella, y con Danny.

\- Realmente elegiste a alguien increíble Sama –Murmuró feliz.

La música fue bajando de volumen, cosa que desconcertó a Emily.

\- Ahora demos un poco de tranquilidad al ambiente y saquen a sus parejas a bailar. Que empiece el ambiente.

El DJ puso la canción "Crush" de David Archuleta, y dejó que el ambiente se tornara más romántico. Danny no dudó en invitar a bailar a Sam, quien dudó un poco, ya que ella no bailaba muy bien, no desde aquella vez que Paulina se convirtió en dragón, o más bien ella misma. Danny captó la inseguridad de ella de nuevo, pero enseguida le guió en el baile con tranquilidad. Él tampoco era un bailarín de primera, pero no lo ocupaba, para él era suficiente con guiar a su pareja en un baile que los transportara por un momento fuera de ese espacio, y volaran a un lugar donde ellos estaban solos. Sam se sentía segura con él, sabía que podía depositar toda su confianza en él, lo sabía con tan sólo mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que siempre miró como la ventana al alma de su amigo, pero que ahora los miraba con la puerta al corazón de su novio. Danny no separa la mirada de Sam, esos ojos lilas que transmitían ese sentimiento puro que no era necesario decir con palabras, sólo con la mirada podía saber que el amor que se tenían era auténtico, fuerte y puro.

Emily miraba enternecida a sus amigos, no necesitaba ser adivina como Madame Esme para saber que se miraban con amor. Sam abrazó Danny y depositó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, sin importarle que los podrían estar viendo, ya no le importaba cómo la catalogaran, esa noche quería que fuera memorable, y lo estaba logrando, eso pensó al sentir los brazos de Danny alrededor de su cintura. Emily comenzó a bailar con una pareja imaginaria, girando al compás de la música, mientras seguía la letra con los labios sin emitir ningún sonido.

 _Do you ever think when you're all alone_

 _All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

 _Am I crazy or falling in love?_

 _Is it real or just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

 _Are you holding back like the way I do?_

 _'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

 _But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

 _This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

 _Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

 _Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

 _Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

 **Ahora que ya terminaron los estudios, podrán enfocarse en el asunto de Emily ¿Qué es lo que sigue para esta pequeña fantasma? ¿Qué sucederá ahora con ella? Muy pronto se sabrá.**

 **En el próximo capítulo, Emily tendrá recuerdos...que no son de ella ¿De quién será esos recuerdos y por qué los ve ella?**

 **Próximo capítulo: "¿Por qué me llama?**

 **Espero sus reviews para animarme a continuar.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	21. Chapter 20

**Saludos! Sí, sigo viva todavía. La inspiración me vino hace muy poquito, la verdad pensé que tardaría más con la continuación, pero me alegro que no fuera así. Las cosas han mejora un poco, aunque todavía tengo muchos asuntos pendientes. En fin, todo a su tiempo, y este es tiempo del fic.**

 **Gracias a Marishka16 por su review, la verdad es que si es triste pensar que Emily sólo puede ser espectadora de un momento que, aunque si es latoso por la planificación y eso, es memorable. Hace poco fue la toma de fotografías de mi generación y vaya que la organización dejó mucho que desear, pero el tener puesto la toga y birrete, y ver a mis amigos conmigo fue una sensación tan agradable.**

 **Bueno, la graduación ya pasó ¿Qué sigue? Lo vamos a averiguar.**

 **A disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 20 "¿Por qué me llama?"**_

Emily había llegado a tiempo a casa de Danny, voló tan rápido como pudo y agarró el primer libro que encontró. Se sentó en la cama, abrió el libro simulando leer. No tardó mucho en entrar Danny con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Sigues despierta?

\- No tengo sueño –Bromeó

\- ¿Estás leyendo el libro de matemáticas? –Alzó una ceja extrañado.

\- ¿Es de matemáticas? No me di cuenta, sólo empecé a hojearlo –Dijo rápidamente con algo de nervios.

Danny sólo lo dejó pasar, ya que seguía feliz por esa increíble noche junto a su novia. Se dejó caer en la cama, a un lado de Emily, suspirando con felicidad.

\- Te ves muy feliz –Comentó Emily sonriendo.

\- No tienes ni idea, fue una noche increíble.

\- Me lo imagino

\- Me sentí en las nubes bailando con Sam, más cuando pusieron una canción. Voy a buscarla para bajarla. Te va a gustar, te la pondré cuando la encuentre.

\- Estoy segura que sí –Asintió de acuerdo, después de todo, estaba Danny en lo correcto. Le había gustado la canción.

Todo era muy extraño. Normalmente no tenía visiones tan nítidas de sus recuerdos. Aunque ese lugar no recordaba haberlo visto en vida. Era como una gran mansión, blanca pero con toques que le parecían siniestros. Esas gárgolas en el tejado daban un aspecto grotesco y deforme. Sentía que la estaban mirando fijamente, como si estuvieran a punto de atacarla. Quería retroceder, pero también tenía la sensación de que caería si lo hacía. Avanzó despacio, pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz de hombre, tan tétrica que, si tuviera sangre, se le hubiera helado.

\- Ven pequeña, ven conmigo.

Emily negó frenéticamente, completamente asustada. Esa voz le daba mala espina. No conocía esa voz, y no quería volver a escucharla jamás. Sin embargo, algo hizo eco en su mente, esa voz la había escuchado antes ¿Pero dónde?

\- Tranquila, nos veremos pronto, pequeña.

Emily abrió los ojos de golpe, y todavía estaba oscuro. Se levantó, casi volando por el techo, y observó que Danny estaba roncando. Esa voz la había asustado bastante, pero a la vez se le había hecho familiar.

\- ¿Dónde escuché esa voz? –Murmuró, tratando de recordar –En un lugar la escuché, estoy segura ¿Pero dónde?

Después del baile de graduación, Sam se había vuelto a enfocar en su amiga. A pesar de tener una leve pista de Madame Esme sobre los guías desaparecidos, todavía no se aventuraban a la Zona Fantasma. Necesitaban un plan, y primero debían averiguar todo lo que pudieran sobre el tal Max Winter. Le ponía nerviosa dejar sola a su amiga, pero tampoco se iba a quedar de niñera y dejar que Danny y Tucker arriesgaran sus vidas. Estaba pensando en dejar a Jazz a cargo de Emily, y seguramente sus amigos pensarán lo mismo. Abrió su laptop y siguió buscando sobre el asesinato de Max Winter, encontrando la misma nota que Tucker les había enseñado. Suspiró frustrada y siguió buscando en internet. Llamaron a la puerta, y con un seco "Pase" entraron sus padres. Se veían muy felices, algo no le daba buena espina.

\- Sam, esto te va a encantar. Como ya saliste de vacaciones y las inscripciones a la preparatoria son hasta el siguiente mes, decidimos planear unas vacaciones de Cancún –Chilló emocionada su madre por lo último.

\- Iremos los tres juntos –Continuó su padre con el mismo entusiasmo.

\- ¿Qué? No puedo salir ahora, estoy en medio de una misión

\- Pero Sam, ya hicimos las reservaciones, no podemos cancelarlas. Vendrás con nosotros –Demandó su madre.

Al principio Sam se quedó mirando sorprendida a su madre, jamás le había hablado así, pero enseguida reaccionó y mantuvo su postura.

\- No iré, me necesitan para esta misión

\- Samantha Manson, vendrás con nosotros quieras o no. Esto es momento familiar

\- ¿Qué parte de "misión importante" no entienden? ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!

\- ¿Cómo puede ser de vida o muerte? Emily ya está muerta

Esas duras palabras callaron a Sam, pero no de buena manera. Sus padres no tenían la menor idea del golpe bajo que le habían proporcionado con tan sólo decirle lo obvio, pero a la vez lo más doloroso.

\- Sam, estoy segura que ellos lo podrán resolver solos, además, Emily ya es un fantasma, no creo que sea difícil para Danny llevarla a descansar. Y con respecto a ese fantasma malvado, Danny ha enfrentado cosas peores, no creo que te necesiten aquí.

Sam comenzó a dudar ¿Y si tenían razón? ¿Y si realmente no era tan necesaria como pensaba? ¿Y si sólo estaba ahí por querer estar con Emily? Suspiró derrotada y sólo dijo "Déjenme sola", y salió de su casa, aún con los llamados de sus padres.

Había dado una caminata por el parque, para despejar su mente. La verdad no tenía ganas de irse de vacaciones, mucho menos en esos momentos. Realmente su madre había dado en el clavo, pero no iba a admitir frente a ella, no señor. Ella todavía quería pensar que era necesaria para tan importante misión. Enseguida las palabras de Madame Esme la asaltaron. Ella le había dicho que debía ser fuerte, y que habría una prueba muy dura que debía pasar junto con Emily.

\- ¿Será que Emily ya no me necesita? No, nada que ver. Sigo sin saber qué quiso decir.

Aunque sabía, en lo más profundo, que estaba mintiendo.

\- No puedo creer que mis padres me obliguen a ir de vacaciones –Se quejó Sam por el video chat con sus amigos.

\- Oye, uno quisiera salir de viaje a un lugar lleno de chicas en bikini –Se quejó Tucker.

\- ¡Pero no es momento para vacaciones! –Regañó Sam

\- Sama, no te enojes –Emily apareció a un lado de Danny –si tienes que ir de vacaciones, no te preocupes por nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? ¿Qué voy a estar haciendo allá? ¿Tomar el sol mientras ustedes pelean contra un fantasma desconocido?

\- Sam, sé que te molesta, pero no puedes hacer nada –Trató de decir Danny.

\- ¿Qué no? –Saltó, molesta –Eso lo veremos.

Sam cortó la comunicación, y sus amigos sabían de lo que era capaz. Tucker fue el primero en hablar.

\- Estoy seguro que Sam se escapará o algo así.

\- Tenlo por seguro –Danny conocía a su novia, sabía de lo que era capaz. –Sólo espero que no vaya a haber un pleito fuerte.

\- ¿Pleito fuerte? –Preguntó Emily

\- Sam y sus padres no congenian demasiado, son muy diferentes.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

Danny se abstuvo de contestar, y Tucker sólo desvió la mirada. Tucker sabía que desde niña había sido así, y sólo Danny sabía con certeza desde cuándo comenzó a cambiar.

Las maletas estaban listas y unos enormes guardaespaldas estaban detrás de Sam, quién no quitaba su mirada de profundo coraje. Resulta que sus padres previnieron su fuga de casa, contratando un sistema de seguridad que involucraba a dos gigantescos guardaespaldas que bien les recordaba a dos gordos gorilas.

\- Esto no era necesario –Se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si es necesario para que pases tiempo de calidad con tus padres, entonces sí –Contestó la señora Manson

\- ¡Esto es estúpido! Les estoy diciendo que me necesitan para una misión ¡No es momento para ir a la playa!

\- Ellos podrán resolverlo, mientras tú descansas y te diviertes con nosotros.

Sam estaba por replicar pero el claxon del auto la calló.

\- Llegaron por nosotros –Festejó la señora Manson –Bien, tendremos un verano lleno de diversión.

El señor Manson sonrió como su esposa, y Sam sólo rodó los ojos. No veía manera de escapar de esa ¿Podría Danny sacarla de esto? Guardó su celular en su bolsillo, bajo la atenta mirada de los guardias. Necesitaba pensar en un plan para pedir refuerzos y burlar al par de gorilas que la escoltaban.

Emily se encontraba sentada en la cama, bastante aburrida. Danny había salido hace poco, y no le dijo a dónde iba. Había tenido ganas de seguirlo, pero mejor se quedaba esperando por si algo sucedía. Además, su mente seguía pensando en esa voz y esas visiones ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Y en dónde había escuchado esa voz?

\- Sigo sin recordar en dónde la escuché –Murmuró para sí misma.

Suspiró cansada y se acostó en la cama. No pasó ni cinco minutos y mejor se levantó y salió de la habitación.

\- Tal vez Jazz pueda jugar conmigo.

Estaba por caminar hacia la habitación de la susodicha y enseguida una voz volvió a llamarla.

Volvía a decir su nombre con esa tétrica voz.

Voló hacia esa voz, justamente a donde la había escuchado aquella vez ¡El laboratorio Fentom! Llegó tan rápido como pudo, notando que estaba a oscuras. Caminó a ciegas por el lugar, volteando a todas partes, esperando que la voz volviera a hacer acto de presencia. Quedó en silencio un buen rato, hasta que el portal Fentom se abrió. Asustada, retrocedió varios pasos. Quedó hipnotizada por el vórtice verde y caminó lentamente hacia él.

\- Ven pequeña, es hora de que sepas la verdad.

\- ¿Verdad? –Emily se detuvo – ¿Qué verdad?

\- Tú moriste por una razón.

\- Fue un accidente, morí en un accidente.

\- Oh, pequeña ingenua ¿En verdad crees que fue un accidente todo esto?

\- Lo fue, el señor Sánchez lo dijo.

\- ¿El señor Sánchez? Lamento decirte que él fue utilizado para esto.

\- Él no fue utilizado, no se dio cuenta.

\- Pequeña Emily, estás completamente equivocada.

La niña fantasma estaba confundida ¿Cómo podría estar equivocada si ella vivió todo eso? Hablaron con el señor Sánchez, con su papá y mamá. Madame Esme no dijo nada respecto a eso ¿Cómo le podría creer a un desconocido con voz que daba miedo? Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.

\- No estoy equivocada, yo sé lo que pasó.

\- Al igual que yo, yo estuve ahí pequeña. Vi todo y te puedo asegurar que no fue un accidente.

\- ¿Dónde estabas en ese momento?

\- Viendo todo desde las alturas. Fui testigo de un asesinato.

\- ¿Asesinato?

\- Así es, alguien te quería muerta.

Emily se quedó quieta y con los ojos abiertos ¿La querían muerta? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella?

\- Yo sé por qué te pasó todo esto, por qué estás muerta. Yo te lo diré todo, pequeña, yo te diré la verdad.

Estaba confundida, sin saber qué creer. Ella estaba segura de que todo había sido un desafortunado accidente, pero ahora no sabía qué pensar. Estaba completamente segura de eso como…lo estaba de su propósito. Abrió los ojos al recordar que al principio, antes de encontrarse con Sam de nuevo, estaba segura que una vez cumplidos sus asuntos pendientes, debía irse a descansar, pero al ver que eso podría afectar a su amiga, ya comenzaba a dudar ¿Entonces qué podía pensar ahora? Bajó la mirada, sin saber qué hacer.

\- No dudes más, ven y yo te haré ver la verdad. Confía en mí.

Emily alzó la vista al portal y, a paso lento, avanzó. Extendió sus manos hacia el resplandor verde, a punto de atravesar el portal.

\- Ya no quiero tener más dudas –Rogó en murmuros

\- Y no las tendrás, te lo prometo.

Con esas palabras, Emily entró en el portal, que después de que lo atravesó, éste se cerró.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, y Sam no podría estar más atenta. Seguía buscando la manera de escapar de los guardaespaldas, pero esos gorilas no le quitaban el ojo de encima. Sus padres no dejaban de hablar animadamente de los planes que tenían para su tour turístico, cosa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo a Sam.

\- Atención a todos los pasajeros del vuelo M-35 con destino a Cancún, México. El vuelo ha sido cancelado por un ataque de fantasmas. Les pedimos que ordenadamente abandonen las instalaciones.

Nadie se movió de su lugar, y el silencio reinó en el lugar. Sam, al principio, pensó que se trataba de algún truco de Danny y Tucker para sacarla de ahí. Pero al ver una horda de fantasmas verdes con rostros aterradores, su primera impresión se borró de su mente. Estaba por sacar el láser de su brazalete blanco, cuando uno de sus guardaespaldas se la llevó del brazo.

\- ¡Oye! Yo puedo protegerme sola y debo detener a esos fantasmas –Gritó mientras se zafaba del agarre del guardaespaldas de un tirón.

Los fantasmas venían directo hacia ella y eso asustó a los guardaespaldas, huyendo despavoridos.

\- Qué valientes –Murmuró con ironía.

Apuntó con su brazalete a los fantasmas que volaban en picada hacia ella. Logró sacar el láser antes que el primer fantasma extendiera sus manos, y disparó a quemarropa. Los primeros fantasmas se desintegraron apenas sintieron el disparo, pero el último esquivó todo disparo y logró tirar a Sam al suelo. El fantasma se elevó por los aires y miró su objetivo. Volvió a descender en picada, listo para atrapar a Sam. Ella apenas se estaba recuperando de la caída, cuando, al alzar la mirada, soltó un grito ahogado. El fantasma estaba muy cerca y no le daba tiempo de disparar. Sólo atinó a cubrirse con los brazos y esperar el golpe. Pero este nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y frente a ella estaba el fantasma hecho una plasta. Danny Phantom estaba a unos metros de ella, con la mano encendida de un verde fosforescente. Corrió directo hacia ella y Sam sólo suspiró de alivio.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si había tenido tiempo, yo hubiera dejado esa cosa como plasta –Sonrió levemente –pero sí, estoy bien.

Danny le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sam le sonrió y abrazó por un breve instante.

\- Por un momento pensé que habías sido tú el que canceló el vuelo.

\- Bueno, ese era el plan –Confesó apenado –pero esos fantasmas aparecieron a hacer el desastre.

\- ¿De dónde salieron?

\- Tengo la teoría que se escaparon del portal Fentom, quizás mi padre lo dejó abierto de nuevo.

Danny cargó en sus brazos a su novia y salieron volando de ahí, rumbo al laboratorio Fentom. La cabeza del chico fantasma estaba en Emily, sola en casa y con fantasmas sueltos. No quería preocupar a Sam y decidió no mencionarla, pero lo que no sabía el héroe juvenil es que con sólo mencionar las palabras "portal abierto", Sam comenzaba a preocuparse por la niña fantasma.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Llegaron a casa de Danny, atravesando las paredes hasta el cuarto del chico. El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ambos al no ver a la pequeña fantasma.

\- Debe estar en otro lugar de la casa –Sugirió Danny, tratando de guardar la calma.

Escucharon gritos en la planta baja y corrieron a la sala de estar. Jazz estaba llamando a Emily, ya notándose su preocupación.

\- Danny, qué bueno que llegas. No encuentro a Emily por ningún lado ¿No está contigo? Y Sam ¿No te ibas de vacaciones?

\- Había fantasmas en el aeropuerto y cancelaron todos los vuelos –Contestó Danny –Y Emily se supone estaba en cuarto.

\- Cuando llegué de un mandado la fui a buscar, pensando que estaría aburrida, pero no estaba. Llevo un buen rato llamándola –Contó Jazz.

Los tres pensaron lo mismo y sin decir nada, corrieron al laboratorio Fentom. Jack Fentom estaba en su mesa de trabajo, arreglando una bazuca mientras comía un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Has visto a Emily? ¿Ha estado aquí? –Preguntó Jazz al entrar primero, seguida por Danny y Sam.

\- ¿Quién? Ah, la niña fantasma. No, no la he visto en todo el día ¿Ya le preguntaste a tu madre?

\- ¿Preguntarme qué?

Maddie entró con una bandeja con una jarra de limonada y dos vasos.

\- Mamá ¿Has visto a Emily? –Preguntó ahora Danny.

\- No, no la he visto ¿Por qué?

\- No está –Dijo Jazz.

\- Y unos fantasmas atacaron el aeropuerto y creemos que salieron del portal.

\- Eso es imposible hijo –Se levantó Jack –He estado aquí un buen rato y no he visto nada extraño.

Danny no dijo nada y prefirió acercarse al portal. No es que no confiara en su progenitor, pero ya había tenido experiencias de las despistadas que tenía su padre cuando se sumergía demasiado en un trabajo, ignorando absolutamente todo. Checó el registro de la computadora, pero estaba en blanco. Extrañado, siguió buscando hasta que su madre llegó a su lado.

\- Mamá, ¿Hicieron alguna limpieza en la computadora?

\- Nunca hacemos tal cosa. Espera, debe haber un respaldo por aquí.

Maddie buscó en las carpetas y en cualquier archivo, pero no encontraba el registro de las aperturas del portal Fentom.

\- Nadie puede entrar a esta computadora más que yo. Ni tu padre sabe la contraseña.

\- ¡Oye! Claro que la sé.

\- Si, pero siempre se te olvida y me preguntas –Contestó Maddie sin siquiera mirarlo –Es imposible que esto ocurra, alguien debió hackearla. Es posible que fuera un fantasma como el que siempre presume mucho de sí mismo. ¿Pero por qué harían eso?

Danny volteaba a todas partes, como buscando alguna respuesta, y encontró una cámara instalada hace no más de un año.

\- La cámara debió captar algo. Mamá, ¿tienes acceso a ella?

\- Sí, la computadora está conectada a ella mediante un programa de seguridad que instalé.

Tecleando algunos códigos, la imagen fue reemplazada por una grabación de portal Fentom. Vieron todo lo sucedido sin audio alguno, desde la entrada de Emily al laboratorio hasta que el portal se cierra. Sin embargo, Danny observa en todo momento el portal y nota algo extraño.

\- Mamá, devuelve un poco la grabación, antes de que entre Emily al portal.

Maddie lo hizo de inmediato y Danny gritó que detuviera la imagen. Emily estaba a pocos centímetros de entrar, cuando una figura amorfa en el portal se le hizo conocida.

\- Ese rostro lo hemos visto antes, estoy seguro ¿Pero dónde?

Él y Sam se miraron y ambos tuvieron la misma respuesta y el mismo miedo reflejado en sus rostros.

\- Max Winter… -Comenzó Danny

\- Tiene a Emily –Terminó Sam la frase.

 **¿Qué puede saber Max Winter sobre la muerte de Emily? ¿Realmente fue un asesinato? ¿Emily estará en peligro?**

 **En el próximo capítulo, Max Winter contará algo de su muerte, de la que nadie sabe más allá de esa nota de periódico ¿Qué secretos ocultará su asesinato?**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Vivos o muertos, siempre hay secretos"**

 **Espero sus reviews para animarme a continuar con esta historia. Y pido paciencia porque no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, porque tengo cerca mi examen final.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	22. Chapter 21

**¡Wow! El tiempo pasó y ya no sé cuánto fue la última vez que escribí. Me es triste pensar que no había seguido ningún fic que dejé en mi computadora por estar lidiando con otras cosas. Me ha ido de buenos y malos días, y la inspiración casi se me murió por completo por tanto problema que me acongoja.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, no quisiera que esta historia quedara inconclusa como me pasó con otra que quien sabe si la volveré a tomar (Seré franca, no creo hacerlo, al menos en un largo tiempo), así que trataré de volver a mis raíces y volver a escribir.**

 **Marishka16:**

 **Gracias por tu entendimiento, y espero que te siga gustando esta historia.**

 **Bueno, ya no más explicaciones, a disfrutar**

 _ **Capítulo 21. "Vivos o muertos, siempre hay secretos"**_

Abrió los ojos, todavía mareada, como si hubiera estado en alguna montaña rusa de la feria. Sólo recordaba haber entrado al portal y una cegadora luz que le impidió abrir los ojos un buen rato. No sabía dónde estaba, parecía una habitación amplia, bien decorada, de colores suaves y relajantes. Se levantó lentamente de la gran cama individual perfectamente tendida con sábanas que lucían suaves a simple vista y ese color durazno combinaba con las paredes de un color más claro. Se puso de pie en la cama y sentía unas incontrolables ganas de saltar en ella y esas enormes almohadas le daban ganas de iniciar una guerra de almohadas. No sabía sin contenerse o no, después de todo no era su habitación. Se quedó quieta, todavía contemplando la agradable habitación.

\- ¿De quién será esta habitación? Es muy bonita

\- Más bien de quién fue.

Esa voz grave la asustó y volteó a la puerta. Un hombre, tan alto y delgado, con una cara afilada y ojos pequeños de color miel. Vestía un elegante traje negro con corbata roja sangre y zapatos lustrosos. Su cabello negro relamido hacia atrás le daba un aspecto de empresario sangre fría. El hombre caminó se acercó a Emily y ella retrocedió temerosa.

\- No tienes que temer.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Esta fue mi habitación, cuando yo vivía. Esta mansión fue hecha a semejanza de la que alguna vez fue mi hogar.

\- ¿Y quién eres? –Ladeó la cabeza.

\- Me llamo Maximiliam Winter.

La pluma se cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Extrañada, Minerva levantó los pedazos, preguntándose cómo puso romperse con tan solo caerse del escritorio. Dejó los trozos a un lado y siguió con la vista al libro. Muchos nombres de fantasmas que estaban en espera desde hace tiempo, y ni señales de Emily y compañía. Suspiró cansada y preocupada, tratando de concentrarse en lo que sea que no sea en la pequeña fantasma. Tocaron su escritorio como una puerta y sin alzar la mirada, hizo la misma pregunta de siempre.

\- ¿Nombre?

\- Danny Phantom

Alzó la mirada sorprendida, y efectivamente el chico fantasma estaba ahí. Respiraba agitadamente, eso la preocupó.

\- ¿Dónde está Emily?

\- Fue secuestrada, por Max Winter.

Minerva quedó quieta, con los ojos abiertos. Apretó su mano con fuerza y golpeó el escritorio casi amenazando con romperlo en dos. Todos los fantasmas voltearon a verla asustados, incluyendo Danny.

\- No debí mandarla, sabía que no funcionaría esto –Murmuró para sí misma. Enseguida miró a Danny –Nunca debí sacarla de aquí, era muy peligroso para ella.

\- Señora Minerva, por favor, necesito que me diga todo lo que sepa sobre él. Él debió pasar por aquí antes de esconderse ¿No?

\- Él…murió antes que yo, por eso no sé nada de él.

\- ¿Es enserio? –Exclamó sorprendido.

Ella asintió cabizbaja, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Danny atravesó el Portal Fentom, donde sus amigos y Jazz los esperaba. Volvió a su forma normal y se acercó a ellos. No tardó en contarles lo poco que Minerva le dijo.

\- ¿Cómo que no sabe nada de él? Pero ella sospechó de él cuando los guías desaparecieron –Exclamó furiosa Sam –Entonces sólo sospecho de alguien que escuchó de nombre y superficialmente de su muerte ¡No tiene sentido!

\- Concuerdo con Sam –Asintió Tucker –Además, investigamos todo lo que pudimos y no encontramos más que esa nota vieja de periódico.

\- Creo que está ocultando algo importante, y tiene que ver con ese hombre –Intuyó Jazz.

\- ¿Creen que lo conozca o algo así? –Preguntó Tucker pensativo.

\- Eso lo sabremos luego, tenemos que concentrarnos en Emily. Tenemos que encontrarla –Determinó Danny.

Mientras tanto en la gran mansión, Emily caminaba por la casa. El extraño hombre se había desaparecido, y las puertas y ventanas estaban selladas. Por una parte estaba asustada de ser secuestrada por un tipo temible, pero por otra sentía curiosidad. Pensó en el corto tiempo que pasó con Ember y pensó que quizás sería lo mismo con ese hombre, que tendría un triste pasado y quizás no quisiera lastimarla.

\- Tal vez no sea tan malo, pero no lo sé –Murmuró para sí misma.

El corredor de mármol blanco tan brillante daba un aire de majestuosidad, digna de un rey o un ser muy importante. Los cuadros enormes colgaban en las paredes y mostraban gente con miradas duras y afiladas, como queriendo matar con sólo ver a la gente. Llegó al final del pasillo y vio un gran cuadro familiar, conformada por un hombre alto, una mujer esbelta, un niño con una leve sonrisa y un bulto que cargaba el hombre con un solo brazo, del que sobresalía una manita pequeña. Le llamó la atención que ese bracito de bebé tenía una pulsera dorada con un pequeño dije de corazón.

\- Qué bonito –Exclamó al verlo –Entonces debe ser una niña.

Siguió inspeccionando el cuadro y la mirada del hombre le dio miedo, esos afilados ojos parecían que la seguían, que querían asustarla, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Apartó la mirada de él, y volteó a ver la mujer. Ella sonreía, pero no como el niño, sino como forzadamente, y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Era muy extraño para ella ¿No se supone que un matrimonio con hijos era feliz? ¿Por qué ella no parecía feliz?

\- Ese es un cuadro de mi familia

Volteó asustada y estaba Maximiliam parado, viendo el cuadro con nostalgia.

\- ¿Esa es tu familia? –Él asintió -¿Estabas casado? ¿Tenías hijos?

Él no respondió, y siguió mirando el cuadro. Ella volteó a ver el hombre, luego al cuadro. Realmente el niño se parecía mucho a su padre: ese cabello negro tan liso como la noche y la nariz puntiaguda. Sólo en los ojos diferían.

\- Se parece mucho a su padre –Comentó Emily.

\- Lo sé –Dijo con voz ronca.

\- Disculpa ¿Por qué la niña no sale en la pintura? –Apuntó al bulto del que sobresale una manita.

\- Era lo mejor –Fue todo lo que respondió antes de retirarse y dejar a Emily sola.

Ella escuchó perfectamente, pero aún así no había entendido realmente qué quiso decir.

\- ¿Por qué no quiso que su hija saliera en el cuadro? Algo anda mal aquí.

Pequeños flashbacks pasaban por su mente, de gritos, órdenes, quejas y malos comentarios a su alrededor. Quería hacer lo mejor para su familia, pero él era un problema ¿Fue correcto lo que había hecho? ¿O pudo haber hecho otra cosa? No lo pensó lo suficiente, pero en ese momento, el impulso le ganó. Abrió los ojos y suspiró levemente.

\- No, no había alternativa.

Cerró el libro y alzó la mirada. El panorama era el mismo, así es la muerte después de todo.

\- Ni la muerte es suficiente para pagar el precio.

Mejor que nadie lo sabía. Un secreto con el que murió, y seguía negándose a decirlo.

Aunque eso podría salvar almas. En especial a una.

\- ¿Están seguros de acompañarme? No sé por cuánto tiempo estaremos en la Zona Fantasma.

\- Amigo, claro que vamos contigo –Respondió Tucker poniéndose los auriculares.

\- Estás demente si te vas solo –Sam se coloca frente a Danny –Somos un equipo y vamos a rescatar a Emily.

\- Exacto, el equipo Fantasma vuelve a las andadas. Vamos a patear traseros transparentes.

Danny sonrió, sabía que nunca estaría solo con ellos dos cerca. Asintió y acompañó a Sam a la nave, donde Tucker ya esperaba al volante.

\- Bien, iré al frente por si nos atacan. Ante cualquier cosa, estaremos en contacto. No se separen mucho de mí.

\- Tranquilo amigo, ya sabemos cuidarnos solos –Tucker movió la mano, tratando de restarle importancia.

\- Muy bien, andando.

\- Espera Danny –Jazz se interpuso en el camino de su hermano –Lo mejor sería que estuvieran investigando más sobre ese hombre.

\- Lo intentamos pero sólo encontramos esa nota vieja del periódico –Contestó Tucker.

\- Quizás falta algo más, alguna nota previa sobre él.

\- Jazz, si puedes, investiga más sobre él. Si Minerva no nos dirá nada, es mejor buscar por nuestra cuenta. No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos –Comentó pensativo.

\- Claro que lo haré. Tengan cuidado todos. Cualquier cosa, llamen.

Danny asintió y se impulsó al portal, seguido por la nave Fentom. Sam estaba concentrada en el radar y luego miraba a su chico. Tenía fe que Danny encontraría a su amiga, sabía que él jamás le fallaría.

\- Tranquila Emily, te vamos a encontrar –Murmuró Sam cuando atravesaron completamente el portal Fentom.

Jazz subió a su habitación y de inmediato encendió su computadora portátil. Enseguida encontró la nota sobre la muerte de Max Winter. La leyó varias veces tratando de encontrar palabras clave o algo que pudiera servirle. Tocaron la puerta y con un pase de su parte, entró su mamá.

\- Cariño, ya es hora de cenar ¿Dónde está Danny?

\- Secuestraron a Emily y el primer sospechoso es este hombro.

Maddy enseguida se acercó a la pantalla y se sorprendió de ver la foto de Max Winter.

\- ¿Max Winter?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Fue una noticia muy repetida aún después de años. Cuando tu padre estaba desarrollando el portal Fentom por primera vez, se interesó en el caso de Winter e hablar con él.

\- ¿Cómo traerlo por medio del portal?

\- Era una de sus locas fantasías –Movió la mano para restarle importancia –Incluso quería ver a Elvis –Rió al recordar a su esposo mencionando cientos de nombres y entre ellos al Rey

\- Papá y sus locuras –Jazz se golpeó la frente con su mano, pero enseguida reaccionó –Entonces papá lo investigó ¿No?

\- Sí, estuvo buscando cosas de él para ver si podía contactarlo.

\- ¿Crees que todavía tenga la investigación de él?

\- Es posible. Después de la cena hablamos con él y buscamos sus archivos.

\- Gracias mamá –Jazz abrazó a su mamá con una gran sonrisa –Esto puede ser de utilidad para Danny y los demás.

\- Agradece la locura de tu papá –Rió levemente.

\- Por primera vez agradezco que esté así de loco obsesivo.

Emily volvió a quedar cerca de la pintura familiar, contemplándola. La mujer de hermosos cabellos rojizos que caían en cascada hasta su espalda y esos extraños ojos de un color que no lograba descifrar por lo oscuro del cuadro. Esa triste y forzada sonrisa le seguía causando curiosidad. No sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero al verla no sabía por qué le causaba un sentimiento triste. Miró a los demás integrantes y se detuvo en el niño. Los ojos de un color claro, diferente a los de su padre y una sonrisa leve que le agradaba.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido de esa familia? –Preguntó en voz baja.

\- Murieron por separado.

Se asustó al ver a Maximiliam atrás de ella, pero miraba al cuadro. Luego sus ojos se posaron en los de ella.

\- Son curiosos tus ojos –Comentó, apuntando a la niña.

\- ¿Ah? Ah, algo –Rió un poco por los nervios –nadie de mi familia tiene ese color de ojos, siempre dijeron que era algo especial.

\- No hay nada mágico en eso. Todo viene de algún lado.

\- Pues no sé de nadie que tenga mi color de ojos –Negó suavemente con la cabeza, para luego ladearla a un lado – ¿Tú conoces de alguien que tiene ese color?

Maximiliam no dijo nada y sólo volvió la mirada al cuadro. Dio la vuelta y caminó, pero antes de alejarse, se detuvo y volvió la mirada a Emily.

\- Creí conocerlo.

Volvió a caminar y desapareció en un parpadeo. Emily no entendió que quiso decir y volvió a mirar al cuadro. Su mirada se posó en la mujer de cabellos rojizos. Era la única que no le distinguía los ojos.

\- No creo que ella los tenga de mi mismo color. Ni siquiera la conozco.

Flashes de recuerdos sangrientos pasaban por su mente. Gritos de dolor y miedo, sangre saliendo disparada hacia los muros. Quería gritar, llorar, quería detenerlos, pero no podía hacer nada. Le habían ordenado quedarse ahí sin importar qué. Cuando todo se calmó, con miedo se acercó al occiso. El viejo hombre tenía una expresión espantosa de ira bajo toda esa sangre que brotaba de todas esas enormes heridas. Detestaba la idea de ser cómplice de este atroz asesinato, pero le habían convencido de que era la única manera de detenerlo.

Sabes qué debes hacer, le dijo por última vez.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, tratando de alejar esos terribles recuerdos. Se miró sus fantasmales manos sin ninguna gota de sangre, pero bien sabía que no era cierto. Pero lo peor es que no sólo estaba bañada en la sangre de una persona.

Sino de dos víctimas.

Se quitó los lentes que llevaba y miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Fantasmas incapaces de irse a descansar, llenos de desesperación y furia por quedar estancados después de la muerte. Bajó la mirada hacia sus lentes, que la reflejaban levemente. Estaba tentada a romperlos, pero si lo hacía, entonces no tenía manera de ocultar su mayor secreto. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y dejó de lado los lentes. Tarde o temprano, estaba segura que todo caería en pedazos y su sentencia sería conocida, pero temía demasiado enfrentarlo.

\- Danny Phantom, espero que puedas salvarnos a todos de él.

Cerró los ojos una vez más para luego abrirlos lentamente, revelando el color real de sus ojos.

Rosas.

 **Cada vez las cosas se van aclarando pero a la vez las dudas surgen sin cesar ¿Qué relación tiene Minerva con Emily? ¿Qué está ocultando Minerva? ¿Qué quiere Maximiliam con Emily?**

 **El próxima capítulo será una mirada a un pasado atormentado y la penitencia que se carga un fantasma.**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Vivir o morir. ¿Cuál es peor?"**

 **Les pido paciencia para continuar con la historia, no sé cuando podré volver. Espero sus reviews para animarme a continuar, crítica constructiva es bienvenida (No insultos, por favor)**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
